Eine zweite Chance
by JainaSyal
Summary: Mitten in einem Fall wird Mac mit einem Namen aus seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert und sieht sich der Frage gegenüber, ob eines der vermissten Mädchen womöglich seine Tochter ist. Wird er sie finden? Wird er eine Chance haben das Mädchen kennen zu lernen und kann sie ein Teil seines Lebens werden? Oder kommt er zu spät?
1. Zwischen Ausweglosigkeit u Ungewissheit

Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit reicht und das Leben wie bisher ist vorbei. Eine falsche Entscheidung nur, und es kann die letzte sein. Wenn alles um dich herum einbricht und nichts mehr bleibt, wohin wendest du dich dann? Wenn sich alles plötzlich verändert, deine Welt in Trümmern liegt, gehst du mit und kämpfst dich frei? Oder gibst du auf und lässt dich fallen?

Die dreizehnjährige Arya findet sich in genau dieser Situation wieder und weiß nur eines, zurück in ein Leben ihrer Kindheit will sie nicht. Was bleibt? Flucht...

** 1. Zwischen Ausweglosigkeit und Ungewissheit**

Ich stand traurig am Fenster und blickte hinaus in den Schnee. Ich wusste genau bei dem Wetter hatte Mum keine Chance pünktlich zu sein. Also würde ich wieder die Eine ohne Familie bei der Abschlussfeier sein. Gerne hätte ich Greg, meinen Stiefvater gefragt, doch die Antwort kannte ich natürlich schon. Seufzend stand ich von der Fensterbank auf. „Ich bin mich umziehen, Tamara und ihre Mum kommen gleich."

„Na, vielleicht sagen die ja ab, zu viel Eis und Schnee!" Rief Greg. Resigniert schloss ich die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mrs. Roose kommt. Es ist unser Abschluss." gab ich ruhig zurück und schloss dann meine Zimmertür hinter mir, ehe er irgendetwas erwidern konnte. Ich stöhnte traurig und öffnete den Kleiderschrank, mir war klar, das Greg mir kein Geld geben würde und so war ich froh, etwas gespart zu haben. Als es an meiner Tür klopfte schloss ich rasch wieder den Schrank und schaute zur Tür. „Ja-a?"

Meine Tür öffnete, es war Matthew mein Stiefbruder. Er lächelte mir mit einem strahlenden Blick zu. „Hey, Sonnenschein. Sei nicht traurig, okay? Beth kommt in einer Stunde, sie bringt deine Mum nach, okay?"

„Aber, er..."

„Lass ihn schimpfen, es ist nicht sein Auto."

Ich nickte und nahm meinen Bruder fest in die Arme. „Danke Matt, ich..."

„Du dankst mir am besten, in dem du heute Abend Spaß hast, okay? Und morgen kommst du zu uns, wir grillen, du bist eingeladen und wirst geholt. Okay?"

Ich nickte und öffnete erneut meinen Schrank, er wandte sich ab und verabschiedete er sich im Hinausgehen. Gregs Sohn war so anders wie er. Ich zog mich um.

Erst als ich meine Tasche vom Pult nahm entdeckte ich einen kleinen Umschlug, mit Matthews Handschrift.

_Zu deinem High School Diplom alles Gute, _

_du weißt wo du uns findest, Matthew_

weiter unten waren noch zwei Unterschriften, die erste von seiner Freundin, die zweite von seiner Cousine, beides seine Mitbewohner:

_Re'Becca' und Beth_

Ein warmes Glücksgefühl überkam mich. Ich öffnete den Brief und holte zwei Dollarscheine hervor, die ich lächelnd in meine Tasche packte. Dann streifte ich meine Jacke über und war gerade im Flur, als die Klingel ging. „Ich gehe schon!" rief ich und riss beschwingt die Tür auf, in freudiger Erwartung, auf Tamara. Doch vor ihr standen zwei Polizisten. Sie starrte die beiden perplex und besorgt an.

„Hallo, wir sind Lt. Elliot Barker und Det. Finch. Ist... Mr. Haeven auch da?"

„ähm...ja," hauchte ich erschrocken und rief nach meinem Stiefvater. Er antwortete verärgert und begann über meine Unfähigkeit zu schimpfen, als Tamara mit ihrer Mutter erschien, gleichzeitig mit meinem Vater hinter mir.

„Mr. Haeven, wir... müssen Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Ihre Frau einen tödlichen..."

_Nein! Nein das kann doch gar nicht..._ aber das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern von Tamara und ihrer Mutter, der Blick der Polizistin...

„_MAMA! Nein!"_

Es war als reiße mir jemand ganz plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen weg und ich wusste einfach, meine heile Welt stürzte genau jetzt über mir zusammen. Es war ja auch einfach alles zu schön gewesen. Für wunderbare vier Jahre, was hatte ich denn nur gedacht, das es ewig so weiterging? Mum, Matthew und ich und daneben Greg, der mich nicht mochte, aber zumindest tolerierte, war ich ja stubenrein und vernünftig? Ich spürte wie ich zitterte und sich Wut mit Trauer und Angst mischte. „Mama."

Greg wirbelte zu mir herum, starrte mich an, als wäre ich irgendein besonders lästiges Insekt. Ich drehte um und stürmte in mein Zimmer knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und warf mich schluchzend auf das Bett. Keine Minute später drehte sich der Schlüssel in meiner Zimmertür herum. Heute und jetzt war es mir völlig egal, ich wollte einfach meine Ruhe, keine Klagen, keine Schimpfe, ich wollte meine Mum. Meine Mum, die nie mehr zurück zu mir kam.

Irgendwann musste ich eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich aufwachte war es heller und kein Geräusch drang aus der Wohnung zu mir. Schlief er? Hatte er getrunken?

Langsam drehte ich den Kopf und blickte auf die Uhr.

_7:30 Uhr_

Ich schob mich aus dem Bett, nur schnell in die Küche, Essen machen, Wasser und zurück ins Zimmer. Ich musste hier nur zwei Wochen aushalten und mich still verhalten. Zwei Wochen, dann konnte ich aufs College in New Jersey gehen und für die Ferien würde ich mir etwas suchen. Nur ganz sicher ließ ich mich in kein Heim und keine Pflegefamilie mehr stecken, da hatte ich fünf schreckliche Jahre verbracht, da lieber Greg. Ich tapste zu Tür und drückte die Klinke. Nichts, es war tatsächlich noch abgeschlossen.

Fünf Stunden später saß ich noch immer in meinem Zimmer fest, allmählich wurde mir richtig schlecht vor Hunger Durst hatte ich auch seit Stunden und meine Notdurft stand draußen auf der Fensterbank, in einem vormals leeren Blumentopf. Da ich mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen wusste schrieb ich Matthew übers Internet eine sms und wartete auf meine Befreiung.

Wir saßen gerade beim Essen, als Greg heimkam. Sofort fuhr er Rebecca an, welche mit mir in der Küche aß. „Was machst du hier? Warum plünderst du meine Küche! Wieso hast du die kleine Furie rausgelassen? Und überhaupt, wie..."

„Beruhige dich Dad, ich habe sie mitgebracht und ich habe gekocht." Matthew kam und Greg sah seinen Sohn ruhig an. „Die bleibt hier! Sie kann putzen, kochen, arbeiten gehen. Das College ist für ein Mädchen unwichtig!"

Er starrte mich unruhig an. „Von deiner komischen Schule jedenfalls bist du abgemeldet, viel zu teuer, arbeite und lerne wie jeder andere!"

„A...aber..." begann ich...

Er packte mich zerrte mich aus der Wohnküche und verfrachtete mich wieder in mein Zimmer, schloss ab. Viel zu entgeistert um zu reagieren ließ ich ihn gewähren. Momente später sah ich die verschlossene Tür an, sank zu Boden und begann zu weinen.

Das sollte es jetzt sein? Dieses Zimmer und die Wohnung? Nein, sie hatte sich geirrt es ging schlimmer! _Ich muss hier weg!_

~x~

Matthew und Becky verabschiedeten sich von mir und ich sah beiden an, das sie es ungern taten. Doch Matt musste seine erste Arbeit antreten und Becky auch. Sie würden jetzt nach Stamford ziehen und laut der Ämter hatte er frühestens in einem halben Jahr und mit stabilen Verhältnissen eine Chance mich zu sich zu holen. Becky drückte mich jetzt nochmal fest an sich. „Kopf hoch, wir schaffen das, nur sechs Monate, okay?"

Ich nickte, fühlte mich jetzt aber plötzlich noch einsamer als im letzten viertel Jahr. Ich wurde auch nochmal von meinem Bruder umarmt, auch er drückte mich und redete mir nochmal gut zu. Dann aber mussten sie losfahren und ich blieb alleine bei Greg zurück.

Die nächsten Wochen waren die Hölle, immer wieder sperrte er mich in der Wohnung, oder meinem Zimmer ein, er zog dann auch immer das Telefonkabel und nahm es mit, mein Handy hatte er ihr auch abgenommen. Hinzu kam, dass er mich nicht mal ins hiesige College gehen ließ, geschweige denn in eine Schule, oder eine Vorlesung der Uni. Zweimal hatten sie inzwischen die Behörden vor der Tür gehabt, weil ich noch schulpflichtig war. Jedes mal hatte er diese Personen fortgeschickt. Ich begann mich zu fragen, wie lange die sich abwimmeln ließen.

Wie so oft stöberte ich irgendwann durch die Schränke meiner Mutter und dieses mal fand ich etwas interessantes, eine Art Tagebuch meiner Mutter, das als Poesiealbum begonnen worden war.

Ich saß lange wach im Bett um die letzten Seiten wieder und wieder zu lesen. Ich hatte gewusst, das meine Tante und mein Großvater in den Zwillingstürmen gestorben waren. 9/11 war etwas, das durch mein ganzes Leben gegeistert war, wie ein Geist der Vergangenheit. Ich wusste, das meine Mum nur wenig später ein One- Night- stand mit meinem Vater gehabt hatte. Ebenfalls wusste ich, das die zwei auseinander gegangen waren und meine Mum erst viel später von mir erfahren hatte. Damals war sie ohne Arbeit und geregeltes Leben gewesen, sie hatte mich in Obhut der Fürsorge gegeben, mich aber immer regelmäßig besucht. Jetzt aber hatte ich noch mehr. Einen Namen.

_Seinen Namen! _

Ich stand auf und trat an mein Fenster, blickte hinaus in den grauen Novembertag. War es das? Ist das meine Chance? Weglaufen? Was wenn er ein versoffener alter...

_Nein, schlimmer geht nicht, dann laufe ich wieder weg!_

_Tut... tut mir Leid, Matt._

xXx

*Matthew*

Ich strich mir nervös durch das Haar drehte mich frustriert herum, nur um mich gleich nochmal wieder der Frau am Tresen zuzuwenden. „Ich _will_ zu einem _Verantwortlichen_! Ich _muss_ wissen...!"

„Nochmal, ich..."

„Was ist hier los?"

Ich fuhr erneut herum. „Und Sie sind?"

„Matthew Haeven. Ich muss wissen, ob das tote Mädchen meine Schwester ist. Ähm... Stiefschwester!"

„Haben Sie, ihre Schwester vermisst gemeldet? Ja, vor drei Tagen, aber... die Polizei in New Jersey nimmt es nicht ernst. Mein Vater behauptete sie haut öfters ab, bitte... Arya... Janina ist noch nie abgehauen."

„Ähm Entschuldigung, wenn ich mich einmische, aber... wie kommt man von Janina auf Arya und... wieso denken Sie, das ihre Schwester hier in New York einem Gewaltverbrechen zum Opfer fiel?"

Ich seufzte und musterte kurz das Namensschild des neuen Gesichtes vor mir. _Det. Danny Messer._

„Weil sie mir eine e-mail geschrieben hat. Hier." Ich reichte ihnen den Ausdruck und trat zwischen ihnen hindurch zum nächsten Fenster, wieder fuhr ich mir durchs Haar.„Es...ich hätte nicht gehen sollen, ...nicht ohne sie mitzunehmen, nicht..."

„Was meinen sie?" Fragte mich der zuerst gekommene, mir fiel auf das ich noch immer nicht wusste, wer er eigentlich war. „Wer sind sie eigentlich?"

„Det. Mac Taylor, ich leite dieses CSI- Labor, zumindest... die Tagschicht. Also...was meinen Sie?"


	2. Vergangenheit

**2. Vergangenheit und...**

_*Matthew*_

Wir saßen inzwischen im Büro von Detective Taylor und unterhielten uns über meine kleine Schwester und die letzten Monate. Bisher hatte ich es vermieden offen gegen meinen Vater das Wort zu erheben, doch jetzt wo Arya fortgelaufen war und sich ein Irrer herumtrieb der Mädchen in ihrem Alter und von ähnlichem Aussehen tötete... Ich fühlte mich so unendlich hilflos und konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Inzwischen war dieser Taylor verschwunden, irgendwie war er mir vorhin seltsam beunruhigt vorgekommen. Nun stand ein anderer Mann vor mir, einer vom NYPD ein Sowieso Detective Flack. Ich seufzte.

„Und... Ihre Stiefmutter hat wirklich nie etwas gesagt, wer der Vater war, oder... irgendetwas über ihn erzählt? Denken Sie nach, jeder kleinste Hinweis könnte helfen und..."

„Verdammt! Ich weiß aber nichts, außer das sie sich in einer Selbsthilfegruppe für Trauernde kennengelernt haben."

„Okay... ähm... sie taucht sicher wieder auf, nachdem... was Sie erzählt haben scheint Janina keines der Kinder zu sein, das einfach untertaucht."

„Sie ist weg, oder?"

„Ja, schon, aber... Kinder wie sie tauchen wieder auf. Fast immer, nach wenigen Tagen _und_ unversehrt."

Ich seufzte tief und nickte. „Die, die nicht auftauchen?"

„Leben ihr Leben, irgendwo tauchen sie wieder auf."

„Ihr Wort in Gottesohr!"

Der Polizist grinste und deutete zur Tür. „Kommen Sie fahren Sie in ihr Hotel, versuchen Sie sich abzulenken, essen sie was, versuchen Sie zu schlafen, ich gebe sie zu Fahndung raus und melde mich bei Ihnen. Wir finden Ihre Schwester."

„Danke, aber ich... kann nicht. Sie erreichen mich auf dem Handy." Ich wandte mich ruhelos ab, der Mann hielt mich auf. „Moment, was haben Sie vor?"

„Ich gehe in den Park, ich...ich brauche das _Gefühl_ etwas zu tuen."

Der Beamte nickte und ließ mich gehen.

Mit ungutem Gefühl meldete ich mich bei Becky und bat sie nicht zu kommen. Es machte absolut keinen Sinn, wenn wir am Ende beide die Arbeit verloren. Frustriert und wütend über die Behörden verließ ich wenig später die U-Bahn am Central Park, um dort zu suchen und vielleicht auch etwas Ruhe zu finden, ich glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Ich war eben einfach kein Stadtkind und würde es niemals sein.

xXx

_*Mac*_

In Jos Büro angekommen schob ich die Tür hinter mir zu und lehnte mich an den kühlen Metallrahmen, dass ich von überall her zu sehen war, daran dachte ich überhaupt nicht. Meine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Obwohl ich wusste, dass sich nach 9/11 viele Menschen in den Trauergruppen kennengelernt hatten, war mir das, was der junge Mann erzählt hatte viel zu vertraut vorgekommen, ich hatte fast sofort an mich und Nathalie gedacht. Seine Worte gingen mir nicht aus dem Sinn,

_...sie hatte 9/11 zwei Familienmitglieder verloren, und... sie hat ihn Monate später in einer Selbsthilfegruppe für Trauernde gefunden. Sie...wurden Freunde und... irgendwann...ging es wohl weiter, danach ist sie weggezogen. Sie sagte einmal... irgendwie wollten wir es beide, doch es wäre falsch gewesen, wir waren noch nicht bereit..._

„_Wie hieß Ihre Stiefmutter? Wissen Sie wo sie zur Beratung ging?"_

_Keine Ahnung, oh und sie heiß...hieß Nathalie Charlotte Ortega..._

„_Gut, son..."_

_...Claire... die...die Frau, die er verloren hat... Claire..._

Flacks Blick, der mich getroffen hatte. _Claire. _Ja ich wusste es gab noch mehr weibliche Opfer mit diesem Namen, doch ich war mir sicher das es nur eine Nathalie Ortega gab, die zu mir führte. Ich ging weiter zum Fenster blickte hinaus, zur nächsten Skyline, dort rechts hatten sie einmal gestanden. _9/11...Claire... Nathalie... sein letztes Gespräch mit Claire..._

_"...oh, Mac!...Ich...ich gehe rein, ich...""Nein! Claire Bleib draußen, dort ist es sicher, du...Claire? CLAIRE!..."_

Sein letztes Gespräch mit Nathalie, so anders und doch...

_"Geh nicht.""Ich muss Mac, du...weißt es ist nicht...vielleicht, womöglich später einmal.""Ally..""Es...ist gut Mac. Leb wohl." Ein Kuss auf die Wange und sie war fort._

Ich bemerkte erst, das ich an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, als sich die Tür öffnete und Jo hereinkam.

xXx

_*Janina*_

Ich trat aus der U-Bahn, vorbei an zwei Streifenpolizisten, die jeder einen Hotdog hielten und grinste. _So ein Klischee aber auch, wie im Film, fehlte nur noch das einer von beiden gleich etwas bemerkte und sie beide los rannten, während ihr Essen zu Boden fiel. _Ich schmunzelte weiter, blieb an der Ecke an einem Schaufenster stehen und sah in die Auslage. Die Brötchen sahen gut aus, dufteten lecker. Gerade als ich mein Portemonnaie raus holen wollte passierte es...

„_HEY!_ Hey, bleib stehen!" Ertönte eine Stimme. Schon im nächsten Moment jagte jemand an mir vorbei, hinter mir hörte ich schwere Schritte und das Plomp, von etwas das im Müll landete. _„_Oh, verdammt!"rief eine andere Stimme. Ich wirbelte herum, hinter mir kamen die Polizisten von eben angerannt. Instinktiv wich ich an die Scheibe zurück. _WOW, das war ja echt wie im Film, und hier hatte Mum gelebt?_ Der erste Cop war schon an mir vorbei, und wie die New Yorker wandte auch ich mich ab und wollte mein Brötchen kaufen, als mich jemand packte und zu sich zog.

„He loslassen!" Schrie ich und trat nach meinem vermeintlichen Angreifer. „Lassen..." Ich verstummte auf schlag, als ich herumgezogen wurde und erkannte wer mein Angreifer war, der Polizist. Überrascht und besorgt musterte ich den braunhaarigen mit seinem Schnauzer. Er grinste mir zu. „Frank, ich hatte Recht, das ist die Kleine, das Mädchen das Flack heute zur Fahndung rausgab."

Ich sah hinter mich und direkt auf zu Frank, einem blonden Schönling. _Wer hat denn den in Uniform gesteckt? Gab's den im Sonderangebot auf dem Laufsteg?_ Ich verschränkte die Arme und stemmte die Füße gegen den Boden, als der erste, ein Magnum Verschnitt mich mitnehmen wollte. „Lasst das! Meine Mum zeigt euch an! Ich hab doch gar nichts ge..."

„Officer, nu lassen Sie doch das Arme Kind los. Die Kleine hat meine Handtasche nicht versucht..."

„Nein Mam, aber diese hier ist ausgerissen und auf unserer Suchmeldung. Wenn Sie Anzeige erstatten wollen melden Sie sich bitte auf dem nächsten Revier Mam."

„Dieses Mädchen!?" Entrüstete sich die Frau, sah meine beiden Wachhunde an und schüttelte anklagend den Kopf. „Die ist doch nicht ausgerissen! Ranzen, Geldbörse, gute Klamotten und..."

„Guten Tag Mam!" Sagte Magnum- Cop entschieden und zog mich mit sich. „He!" Protestierte ich. Doch alle Gegenwehr und aller Protest nutzten nichts. Die beiden führten mich zu ihrem Wagen, stopften mich hinein und fuhren los. Missmutig verschränkte ich die Arme und starrte auf meine Schuhe. Was zum Teufel hatte ich nur falsch gemacht, mein Stiefvater hatte mich wirklich für vermisst gemeldet? _Nein, nie im Leben! _Aber_ wer...Matthew! Verdammt!_

„Sag mal Kleine, warum bist du denn..."

Ich schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf noch tiefer, der Schönling schwieg und seufzte. Er sagte irgendwas von wegen zu ordentlich und welchen Boss meine Familie wohl kannte dass ich gesucht wurde, ehe ich nach Straße aussah. Ich schnaubte verärgert und dachte mit Sarkasmus daran, dass wir hier definitiv niemanden kannten und es meinen Stiefvater wohl kaum interessierte in welcher Gasse ich endete.

xXx

*_Mac_*

„Hey, was ist denn los? Flack meinte du bist einfach raus."

„Schon gut, ich brauchte nur einfach einen Moment. Erinnerungen." Ich stand bereits neben ihr und wollte an ihr vorbei, als Jo meinen Arm fasste. „He, Mac, ich bin's, Jo. Was ist los? Du hast doch was? Was stimmt nicht, eine junge Ausreißerin nimmt dich doch sonst nicht so mit. Was...ist anders."

„Dieses Mädchen passt ins Profil, heute Abend wird er wieder zugreifen und... sie ist... meine Tochter." Ich seufzte und hob den Blick, ich hatte es getan. Ich hatte es in Worte gepackt. Meiner Vermutung Raum gegeben. „_Was_? Wiederhole das Mac!" Sie starrte mich an.

Ich nickte nur, ich hatte es einfach aussprechen müssen. Jo nickte, sie hatte sich wieder gefangen und öffnete die Akte, die unweigerlich alles über Janina enthalten musste, was Flack und sie bisher wussten, war es mehr als ich mitbekommen hatte?

Sie schaute hinein. „Sicher?" Fragte sie prüfend ich nickte. „Mac, wann genau wart ihr zusammen?" Fragte sie, ich wusste was sie vorhatte, gleich als sie fragte und doch zögerte ich. _Warum hab ich nicht nachgerechnet, warum..._ Nein, ich kannte den Grund es waren zu viele Gefühle wieder hochgekommen, ein Grund, warum Angehörige nicht ermitteln sollten.

„Zwischen Ende November und mitte Januar haben wir uns oft gesehen, aber... wir sind nur einmal über die Grenze...," ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Der 25. Dezember."

Ich sah wie sie nachrechnete, wir kannten uns einfach zu gut. „September," sagte sie und öffnete wieder die Mappe.

„14. September 2002," gab ich ihr die Antwort und nickte dann. „Ich bin mir sicher das ich der einzige war."

„Mac, wir finden Sie. Denk dran, sie ist hier, um ihren Vater zu finden, dich. Sie lebt nicht auf der Straße, wie die anderen zwei."

Ich nickte stumm und wandte mich ab. Sie mochte Recht haben, aber nach allem was uns Matthew gesagt hatte, lag die Vermutung nahe, das die Kleine sich jetzt genau dort aufhalten würde. Die Straßen von New York. Meine Tochter, die hier niemanden und nichts kannte. „Jo, übernehm du den Fall, ich..."

„Mac, was hast du vor?"

„Ich kann nicht einfach tatenlos herum sitzen. Ich gehe suchen."

„Aber, wo willst du anfangen?"

„Ground Zero. Und dann... die Kameras beim Kondolenzbuch. Sie hat nichts außer meinem Namen und den 9/11. Wo sollte sie anfangen, wenn nicht dort?"

„Okay, aber... meld dich."

Ich nickte und ließ sie zurück. Ich musste jetzt allein sein, einen klaren Kopf bekommen und etwas unternehmen. Ich seufzte und ging rasch auf die Fahrstühle zu.

xXx

_*Janina*_

Seit einer halben Stunde starrte ich nun eine weiße Wand an, den unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch von Magnum- Cop und eine Bürostellwand an der Fahndungsfotos hingen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo Magnum- Cop und Schönling waren, oder die meisten anderen aus diesem Büro. Gleich nach unserer Ankunft war eine Art Zahlencode gerufen worden und fast alle sofort aufgebrochen, Magnum- Cop hatte mich auf diesen Stuhl gesetzt, Schönling eine Tüte Chips, eine Packung Reiscracker und eine Cola, alles aus dem Automaten, vor mir abgestellt, dann waren sie weg. Seither beobachteten mich eine Polizistin die fast neben mir saß, der Chief, aus seinem Büro, ein Polizei- Urgestein, einige Tische weiter und dann war da noch der Wachmann am Eingang, neben dem Metalldetektor.

Das Ding leuchtete mir noch immer nicht ein. Ich meine, wir waren hier auf einer Polizeiwache. Polizisten haben Waffen, Waffen lösen den Detektor aus, ergo...machte das Ding hier wirklich viel Sinn? Ich zuckte die Achseln und stand auf, langsam wurde ich meine Aussicht überdrüssig.

„Wohin, junge Dame?"

„Zum Fenster? Keine Sorge, ich springe schon nicht, wobei...vielleicht doch, dann wird man hier bestimmt beachtet," erklärte ich ruhig und nickte ernsthaft, rasch trat ich an das rechte geöffnete Fenster und stellte mich auf die niedrige Fensterbank. Ich hatte es wirklich sarkastisch gemeint und wollte nur hinaus sehen, aber die kräftigen Hände die mich zurückzogen sahen das wohl irgendwie anders.

„Halt junge Dame!"

„Mein Gott! Ich hänge an meinem Leben," ich stöhnte und ließ mich wegziehen. „Ernsthaft, wenn ihr Leute hier, eure Arbeit machen tätent dann wüsstet ihr, dass ich nicht mal ernsthaft ausgerissen bin. Naja, nicht wirklich jedenfalls."

„Ach man reißt also unwirklich und nicht ernsthaft aus?" fragte mich ein mir unbekannter Cop mit kurzem schwarzen Haar, ich hatte angenommen der Chief habe mich geschnappt, war wohl falsch. Ich musterte den neuen Mann vor mir und verschränkte meine Arme. „Klar. Zum Beispiel... in dem man vor jemanden flieht der einen nicht will? Um seinen Vater zu finden?"

„Du bist kaum dreizehn junge Dame!"

Skeptisch musterte er mich, er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Dein zu Hause wird überprüft, dafür haben die Anzeigen deines Bruders und einer Nachbarin gesorgt."

„Matt? Wo ist er?" _Ist er hier? Dann sucht Matt mich?"_

„Sieh mal einer an," er hatte mich losgelassen und verschränkte nun ebenfalls die Arme, „sie redet ja doch anders als sarkastisch."

Ich starrte ihn an und wusste zugleich auch das ich mich verraten hatte, jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr so tuen als sei mir alles egal. So wie er mich angrinste wusste er es auch. Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bring mich zurück, oder zur Fürsorge und ich verschwinde wieder. Hab beides durch, ist scheiße und ich..."

„Na, na, na, immer mal hübsch langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Warren! Furner! Sie bringen unseren Gast zu CSI Mac Taylor, oder CSI Danville, aber zu _niemand_ anderen verstanden?"

Noch zwei neue Gesichter und bei mir volle Verwirrung, warum sollten Dick und Jung mich denn jetzt in ein Kriminallabor bringen? Oder stand hier in Big Apple das CSI noch für was anderes? Nein wohl kaum. „Nein!" Ich wich zurück, sah von der brünetten jugendlichen Frau, zu ihrem rundlichen Kollegen und hinüber zu dem schwarzhaarigen. „Ich hab nichts verbrochen, da..."

„Stimmt, hast du nicht, aber der Typ den wir vor fünfzehn Minuten verhaftet haben, hat dich offenbar beobachtet, die letzten Tage, wir wollen wissen, welche der Dinge bei ihm von dir stammen. Außerdem hatte er einen Komplizen und der ist noch frei, hier kann er leicht rein spazieren, aber dort nicht."

Jetzt bekam ich zum ersten mal seit ich fortgelaufen war Angst und blickte den schwarzhaarigen skeptisch an. Mir waren tatsächlich in der ersten Nacht einige Dinge entwendet worden. Mein zweifelnder Blick traf Momente später die beiden neuen Bewacher. Der große junge nickte und klopfte meine Schulter. „Wird schon. So jetzt fort mit euch! Und ja, es ist dein Bruder der dich sucht, ich werde ihn gleich anrufen. Und du...nicht weglaufen, mmh?"

Widerstrebend nickte ich. Nicht das ich mir bei seiner Kollegin ausgerechnet hatte das überhaupt zu schaffen, wenn die nicht sportlich war, dann sicher niemand.


	3. Zukunft

** 3. …..Zukunft**

Der Knopf leuchtete auf und ich atmete erleichtert auf, die Anzeige verriet mir das der Fahrstuhl gleich da war. Hinter mir, rief Jo nach mir. Ein entschuldigender Blick reichte und sie sah resigniert in meine Richtung.

**PLING.**

Ich wandte mich wider ab und wollte in den geöffneten Fahrstuhl, prompt stieß ich gegen wen und etwas fiel zu Boden. Seufzend bückte ich mich danach. Vor mir ging ein junger Teenager in die Knie. Ich lächelte und wollte ihr schon, ihr Buch zurückgeben. Die Kleine folgte mir in eine aufrechte Position und sah hoffend auf das Buch in meiner Hand. Mein Blick aber galt ihr. _Das... war sie?! Meine Tochter! _

Mir wurde klar, dass ich sie mir trotz unserer Daten größer vorgestellt hatte. Langsam verließ die Luft meine Lungen und ich begann wieder zu atmen. Jetzt sah sie auf, Nathalie erkannte ich in ihr kaum, aber dafür etwas anderes und es traf mich wie ein Blitz: _meine_ _Augen_! Sie wich zurück, ich folgte ihr schon halb, ganz automatisch, als der Ermittler in mir mich warnte und ich sie ruhig ansah. „Hi, Janina."

„Und... _wer_ sind _Sie_ jetzt schon wieder?" Schnappte sie.

Ich unterdrückte den ersten Impuls zu antworten und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen. _Wir haben keine Ahnung was sie von ihrem Vater weiß. _Rief ich mir ins Gedächtnis. „Ich bin CSI- Supervisor Mac Taylor."

„Mac...Taylor..." sie wiederholte es kaum hörbar und starrte mich an, mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Freude. Sie begann zu weinen, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ich schluckte und atmete aus. „Komm her," war alles was ich sagte und streckte ihr wieder eine Hand entgegen. Sie ignorierte meine Hand, war aber plötzlich da und schlang die Arme fest um mich. Ich war überrascht und legte meine Arme einfach um ihren bebenden Körper, strich ihr durch das Haar. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Schon gut. Schon gut, alles ist gut."

_*Jo Danville*_

Ich wollte ihm eben nachsetzen, als er in den Fahrstuhl wollte und mit jemandem zusammen stieß, während er sich bückte, hatte ich einen guten Blick auf sein Hindernis und blieb wo ich war. Da kam stand doch tatsächlich unsere kleine Ausreißerin. Ich lächelte, als Danny und Lindsay aus verschiedenen Richtungen kamen, sie erreichte mich zuerst und sah nochmal in ihre Blätter. „Also...ähm... ein Teil der Sachen stammt nicht von Elena und Kaya, ich konnte auch sonst keinen Treffer landen, aber...das sollten Sie sich ansehen..."

„Was?" fragte ich, noch immer die Augen auf Mac und dem Mädchen, gerade standen beide wieder auf. Es schien als begriff er jetzt auch.

„Ich habe eine Verwandtschaft, mit..."

„Kneif mich mal einer!" ertönte links von mir Dannys Stimme, er sah ebenfalls zum Fahrstuhl, die Polizisten entfernten sich eben.

„Wow... wer ist das?" Fragte Sid der gerade vorbei kam.

„Sagt mal spinne ich? Das ist doch die Kleine vermisste oder?" Warf Sheldon ein, als er hinter Lindsay auftauchte. Ich nickte. „Leute, echt mal, seht ihr das denn nicht?" Beschwerte sich Danny, „Die sieht aus, wie..."

„...er," beendete Lindsay den Satz ihres Mannes und nickte. Sie reichte mir die Unterlagen, es war ein DNA- Abgleich. Ich nickte. „Er... ist ihr Vater."

„Quatsch, du verarschst mich!" Rief Sheldon, ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück ins Büro. Doch ich hörte noch, wie Lindsay etwas davon sagte das DNA nicht lüge und Sid erklärte, eine Ähnlichkeit sei unbestreitbar da.

X

*_Mac_*

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte schob ich sie ein wenig zurück, nahm meine Hand und hob ihren Kopf, um sie anzusehen. „Na, geht's wieder?"

Sie nickte, löste sich von mir und blickte mich jetzt sehr unschlüssig und unsicher an. Ihre Lippe zitterte. „Warum?" Die Anklage war nicht zu überhören und ich spürte einen tiefen Stich in meinem inneren. „Warum... warst du nie da? Warum..."

Sie kam näher, sie weinte schon wieder, ihre kurze wiedergefundene Fassung war vorüber. Sie wandte sich mit jedem Moment mehr in Wut um. Plötzlich schlug sie mit den Fäusten auf mich ein. Wut und Verzweiflung sprangen einem aus ihren Augen entgegen. Sie fragte nochmal, nur dieses eine Wort, _Warum. _Ihre Schläge erstarben, ich nahm ihre Hände und als sie sich fallen lassen wollte, zog ich sie wieder an mich. Ich spürte das meine eigenen Augen feucht wurden und zog sie fester zu mir. „Ich wusste es nicht. Ich...ich wünschte ich hätte..."

Sie hob de Kopf, ich nickte und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich... wäre da gewesen. es...tut mir Leid."

„Ich...ich will nicht zurück," flüsterte sie jetzt ruhiger. Ich strich über ihren Haaransatz und nickte. „Musst du nicht." Sie schaute mich aus diesen blau- grauen Augen an, die gleichen, die ich aus dem Spiegel kannte. Ihre Lippen waren zusammen gepresst. „Wo...wo dann? Wo schickst du mich hin?"

„Soll ich dich denn wegschicken?" Fragte ich vorsichtig, sie zuckte die Achseln, wich meinem Blick aus. Dennoch bemühte ich mich zu einem weiteren Lächeln:„Willst du...mit zu mir?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten ganz kurz auf, ehe sie mich wachsam ansah. Ich seufzte und strich ihr durchs Haar, _Nathalies Locken! Mein Haar, nur wenige Nuancen heller._ _Und sie hat Angst. _Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine und sah sie fest an. „Du musst nicht fortgehen, versprochen."

„Du...kennst mich nicht." sagte sie leise und bedrückt erklärte sie mir noch: „Ich...bin nicht einfach."

„Du bist meine Tochter. Ein Kind, ein Kind muss nicht einfach sein, das...es ist nicht deine Aufgabe leicht und...unkompliziert zu sein." Ich grinste sie ruhig an. „Was ist? Kommst du mit nach Hause?"

Sie entzog mir die Hand, starrte mich entgeistert und enttäuscht an. Rasch ging ich zu ihr, schüttelte den Kopf. „Janina, _meine_ Wohnung, okay? _Mein_ zu Hause, wir müssen nicht hier bleiben."

Zögernd kam sie zurück, nickte und blickte sich dennoch argwöhnisch um.

x

Während der kurzen Taxifahrt, beobachtete ich sie und musste mir eingestehen, das bei dem, was ich von ihr wusste und ich bis jetzt sah, ich den Eindruck bekam, dass sie das Problem vieler Intelligenter Kinder teilte. Schule mochte ihr leicht fallen, sie war immerhin schon mit der High School fast fertig, aber im Zwischenmenschlichen und dem emotionalen Erleben war sie definitiv auf dem Stand eines viel jüngeren Kindes. Vermutlich war sie nie viel mit Kindern zusammen gewesen. Ich berührten ihren Arm, was sie zusammenfahren ließ, erschrocken blickt sie mich an, bis sich unsere Blicke trafen und sie sich entspannte. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah ihr ruhig entgegen. „Komm, wir sind da."

Hi! Ich hoffe doch euch hat dieses Kapi gefallen und seit nun gespannt aufs nächste?

Ich indessen wünsche mir, dass ihr mir mitteilt, wie ihr diese Story bisher findet. Es gibt schon

mehrere Favo- Einträge, wäre schön, wenn ihr teilweise etwas schreiben würdet.

Vielen, vielen, lieben Dank!

Eure Dani


	4. Geisel der Vergangenheit

**4. Geisel der Vergangenheit**

Er öffnete die Tür, wartete und schloss hinter uns wieder ab, ich sah zurück, als ein Alarm losging. Er war gerade dabei einen Zahlencode einzugeben. Ich ging weiter in die Wohnung hinein. Sie hatte einen großen offenen Wohnbereich, die Küche war durch eine Wand mit fenstergroßer Durchreiche und einem Tresen vom Rest abgetrennt, es gingen drei Türen aus dem Hauptraum ab, die einzig offene gab einen Blick frei auf ein Arbeitszimmer. Alles war modern, aber eher schlicht eingerichtet und und ohne viel Deko. Es war definitiv zu trist. Fragend drehte ich mich um.

„Gefällt dir was nicht?"

„Hier... sind kaum Farben.

„Das überlasse ich gerne dir."

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Meinte der das wirklich so? „Ich?" Ungläubig schaute ich ihn an. Er kam näher, setzte sich und reichte mir eine Hand: „Komm her!"

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und beobachtete ihn, er schaute mir einfach ruhig entgegen. Irgendwie war es merkwürdig ich kannte ihn ja gar nicht, doch er hatte eine Art an sich... seltsam...

Dann machte ich unerwartet eine Feststellung: _seine Augen haben die Farben meiner Augen, etwas dunkler vielleicht._ Ein warmes Leuchten lag in ihnen. Seine ganze Art, sein Lächeln, alles war warm und einnehmend, sicher hatte dieser Mann, der mein Vater war Familie. Es musste einfach so sein, es konnte unmöglich sein, dass er nur Zeit für mich haben würde. Nur...wo war sie? War er geschieden? Waren sie erwachsen? „Wie...wie viele Kinder hast du?"

„Einen... Stiefsohn, seine Mutter starb, ehe ich ihn traf. Und...dich."

_Wow! So einer hat keine Familie?_

„Überrascht?" Fragte er.

Ich starrte ihn einfach ungläubig an, nein, dass konnte doch nicht... „Du...bist nett, Polizist, jede Wette das Kinder dich mögen, aber... du bist ganz allein?"

„Ich hab meine Freunde."

„Freunde?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, das war doch nicht das Gleiche! Konnte man Freunde wirklich auch als Familie sehen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie auch ich hatte nie richtige Freunde gehabt. Die Jungs in meinem Alter waren doof und sahen den älteren nach, die Mädchen einfach nur albern. Früher waren beide einfach nur kindisch gewesen. Ich seufzte und schaute mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen zum Fenster.

„Hey, hast du Hunger?"

Ich nickte ohne zu ihm zu sehen. Ich wollte jetzt nicht in dieses freundliche Gesicht sehen, ich meine... was machte ich hier eigentlich? Ich saß bei einem wildfremden in der Wohnung, der mir als Mac Taylor entgegen getreten war. Okay die Polizisten hatten ihn scheinbar gekannt, er hatte anderen noch Anweisungen gegeben, er schien also wirklich dort zu arbeiten, im CSI- Büro. Doch woher sollte ich wissen, das er, so sanft war, wie er wirkte? In den Psychologiebüchern die ich gelesen hatte, da stand oft etwas von Tätern jeder Art, die unerkannt und unscheinbar, oder freundlich- zuvorkommend lebten und... dann war da mein Stiefvater, der war am Anfang auch gut gewesen, gut und freundlich.

„Magst du lieber Chinesisch, oder etwas anderes?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, er stand am Küchentresen und hielt ein Telefon in der Hand. „Klingt gut." Ich schaute zurück auf den Tisch, dort lag sein offenes Portemonnaie, wann hatte er das liegen gelassen?

Ich hörte ihn etwas bestellen und sah wie er das Telefon weglegte und mich ansah. „Da im schwarzen Schrank in der unteren Schublade, nimm das kleine blaue Buch. Sie hinein."

Während ich aufstand, um zu holen worum er mich gebeten hatte, fing er an den Tisch zu decken, ich hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass er sich beabsichtigt, viel Zeit ließ. Ich nahm das Buch, es war dünn und es standen nur zwei Jahreszahlen auf dem Einband. 2001/ 2002.

Ich schaute noch mal zu ihm und setzte mich dann auf die Banktruhe, welche in der Fensternische stand. Jetzt war ich umrahmt von drei Seiten Glas und hatte einen gigantischen Ausblick auf die Skyline und die Straße tief unter mir. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Scheibe und musterte die Glastür zur Terrasse, dort stand viel grün. Ich öffnete das Buch und öffnete es. Es enthielt zwei Fotos, beide hatten einen anderen Blick auf die New Yorker Skyline. Das eine zeigte die Zwillingstürme in der Ferne. Das andere eine Skyline mit viel kleineren Gebäuden, keines davon sagte ihr etwas. Sie blätterte weiter.

Eine Frau, blond- rotes Haar, helle grüne Augen, sie strahlte lächelnd in die Kamera. In der rechten unteren Bildecke stand ein Datum. Ein Datum, dass immer wie eine Art Schwert über mir geschwungen hatte. Ich hasste es und ich hasste es wie die Leute darüber sprachen, sie nutzten es für alles, den begonnenen Krieg, für ihre Probleme, das Schreckensereignis. Die Helfer wurden heroisch verehrt, immer neue Wege gesucht, der Opfer zu gedenken, sie zu identifizieren und...

Wütend schlug ich das Buch so, holte aus...

Seine Hand packte mein Handgelenk. Ich schaute überrascht auf, wie hatte er das gemacht? Er nahm mir das Buch ab.

*_Mac_*

Es war offensichtlich, das sie wütend war. Doch den Grund kannte ich nicht, sie war erst beim dritten Bild gewesen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie da so wütend machte. Mit dem Buch in der Hand setzte ich mich zu ihr. Das gerade gekommene Essen war erst mal vergessen. „Janina, was hast du?"

„Bist du einer von diesen... diesen... Gedenke- der- Opfer- und- nieder- mit- den- Feinden- Freaks?"

Überrascht musterte ich sie, ihr Sarkasmus traf mich hart. Sie wusste doch, dass ihre Mutter auch jemanden verloren hatte, was um alles in der Welt... „Ich... habe an dem Tag meine Frau verloren, ich...habe lange gebraucht um wirklich Abschied zu nehmen, ohne...irgendetwas... das du... beerdigen kannst, ist das schwer," ich atmete tief durch und blickte sie sehr ernst an. „Du bist ein Jahr später geboren, aber... wie wäre es gewesen, wenn du sechs, sieben, oder zehn gewesen wärest?

Sie sprang auf starrte mich böse an. „Dieser bescheuerte Tag! Der beherrscht mein ganzes Leben!" Schrie sie mich laut an und ihre Augen funkelten als sie aufsprang. In weit ausholender Bewegung gestikulierte sie. „Wegen... wegen diesen scheiß Türmen und Flugzeugen! Oder Bomben! Scheiß was... hat meine Mum niemanden gehabt, sie... hat mich _WEGgegeben_! Wegen _diesem_ _einen_ Tag ist Greg so ein Arsch! Kann nicht mehr arbeiten! Wegen diesem beschissenen Tag ist Mum nicht hier geblieben und..."

„Ist es das? Du bist wütend, weil du glaubst das du sie dich abgab aufgrund des 11. September?" Fragte ich. Sie starrte mich an, ich öffnete das Buch und hielt ihr die vierte Seite hin, es zeigte ein Bild von Ground Zero, auf dem neben einer Gedenktafel ihre Mutter stand. _Nathalie_. „Die Trauer um Opfer dieses Tages hat uns zusammengebracht. Wir haben uns gegenseitig geholfen und ich habe versucht sie hier zu halten. Doch als wir uns im Januar wieder dort trafen, ging sie fort. Sie fürchtete das unsere Bindung nicht halten würde, wäre unsere Trauer erst einmal vorüber. Ein Teil von mir wollte sie halten, ein anderer hatte Angst sie könnte Recht haben und dieser Teil war größer, ich wusste wir waren beide nicht bereit, am Ende doch wieder jemanden zu verlieren. Hier." Ich gab ihr das Buch zurück.

„Ich...weiß wie... es ist jemanden zu verlieren" Rief sie und weinte nun, das Buch in der Hand. „Meine Mum ist Tot!" Sie starrte mich an und kurz das Buch. „Das ändert aber nichts!" Rief sie laut und warf das Buch zu Boden, dabei fiel ein Brief heraus, den hatte ich ganz vergessen.

„Lies ihn, der ist von deiner Mum." Sagte ich, stand auf und ging ins Nebenzimmer. Ich bezog das Bett neu und machte mir das Gästebett im Büro fertig. Ich brauchte einen Moment und sie definitiv auch.

Als ich zurückkam bekam ich zuerst einen Schrecken, sie war nirgends zu sehen, dann aber sah ich ihren Rucksack auf dem Sofa und die geöffnete Terrassentür. Sie stand draußen und sah in den langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel.

Ich wusste was in dem Brief stand, den ich ihr gegeben hatte und ich hatte gehofft, es würde sie besänftigen und sie verstehen, warum ihre Mum sie wohl wirklich abgegeben hatte. Nathalie war damals abgerutscht, nachdem sie New York verlassen hatte und knapp eineinhalb Jahre später, als ich den Brief bekommen hatte, war sie in der Entziehungskur gewesen. Ich seufzte, ich hatte sie gesucht, gefunden und als sie erneut abgerutscht war, da hatte sie mich angeschrien, ich solle nie mehr kommen, ich hatte mich daran gehalten. Ich seufzte.

Als ich ihr jetzt folgen wollte, bemerkte ich mein Buch und ein neues Foto, es zeigte ein Neugeborenes, mit Krankenhausband am Arm und sie hatte ihr Geburtsdatum darauf geschrieben. Auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite stand das heutige Datum auf dem Umschlag fürs nächste Foto. Ich hielt vor meinem Schrank an, zog etwas heraus und trat zu ihr hinaus. „Hier, ich dachte, das könntest du gebrauchen."

Neugierig schaute sie mich an und nahm mir den Umschlag ab. Sie öffnete und zog die Bilder heraus. Im nächsten Moment lächelte sie mich an. Sie öffnete den Mund, kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, da es klingelte. Ich ging und öffnete, es war Flack mit ihrem Bruder. „Kommt rein, sie ist auf der Terrasse."

„Hast du schon mit ihr geredet?" Fragte Flack. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie... ist noch nicht soweit, ich..."

„Ich mach das, Detective." Ihr Stiefbruder trat an mir vorbei und ging zu meiner Terrasse, ich sah zu meinem Freund. „Weiß er..."

„Ja, er hofft das sie hier bleiben kann und ihn... besuchen darf."

Ich nickte und wir verabschiedeten uns.


	5. Erster Abend

** 5. Erster Abend**

*_Janina_*

„Arya."

Ich drehte mich herum und sah mich meinem Bruder gegenüber. „Matt!" Er kam näher und ich flog ihm in die Arme. Er drückte mich kurz, schob mich dann etwas zur Seite. „Hey, wie geht es dir?" fragte er mich und strich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Willst du... hier bleiben? Wenn...wenn nicht, dann... darf ich dich mitnehmen, sie.. haben es versprochen, aber du.. musst dann tagsüber in die Schule gehen und.."

„Ich will hier bleiben, denke ich."

„Bist du sicher?"

Ich schaute hinüber zu meinem richtigen Vater und legte skeptisch den Kopf auf die Seite. Ich atmete tief durch und nickte. Ich sah, wie Taylor eben von der Haustür zurück in den Wohnraum kam. Ich wollte ihn wirklich näher kennenlernen, war mir auch sehr sicher, dass er mich kennenlernen und hier haben wollte. Genau das erzählte ich jetzt meinem Stiefbruder und er nickte mir am Ende zu. „Ich besuche dich und du meldest dich."

„Jeden Tag wenn ich will?"

„Mehrfach, wenn du magst, klar?"

„Du...du bist mir nicht böse?"

„Nein."

Wir standen noch eine Weile auf der kleinen Dachterrasse und unterhielten uns ungezwungen, ehe Matt ernst wurde und mich fragte, ob mir während meiner „vogelfreien" Zeit irgendetwas geklaut worden war, oder ich mit zu jemand fremden gegangen war. Als ich ihn verständnislos und entgeistert anstarrte strich er mir über den rechten Arm. Ich seufzte, sah an ihm vorbei, durch das Fenster zu Taylor. Es war schon merkwürdig, dort drüben saß mein Vater, den ich erst seit wenigen Stunden kannte, der sich seither alle Mühe gab mir mit Ruhe und Geduld zu begegnen. Aber ganz sicher hatte er diese Fragen doch auch stellen wollen, stellen müssen.

Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ich vorhin sehr ungerecht gewesen war und das er vermutlich schon eine ganze Weile mit sich haderte, mir dir gleichen Fragen zu stellen. Er war nicht nur mein Vater, er war auch Cop,...plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke der mich frösteln ließ...

_Matthew hat mich vermisst gemeldet... ich wurde gesucht... diese...diese Mädchen sahen mir ähnlich und...und er... Taylor war gar nicht überrascht! Er... wusste schon wer ich bin! Warum, ist mir das erst jetzt..._ Mein Kopf fuhr wieder zu Matt herum, als ich mich an die erste Nacht in New York erinnerte. „Sie...sie haben meine Sachen gefunden und gedacht, dass ich..."

Ich brach ab, Matt nickte, ich fühlte mich plötzlich hundeelend und eilte in die Wohnung zurück. Mir war eben klar geworden, das der Mann dort, der mir so freundlich und ruhig begegnet war, von mir erfahren hatte und mich zugleich vermutlich schon tot vor sich gesehen hatte.

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch, als ich herein kam, sein Blick war merkwürdig, einer jener Gefühlseindrücke die mir nichts sagten, nur das etwas nicht stimmte, ich seufzte.

*_Mac_*

Meine Balkontür wurde aufgestoßen und sie kam herein, kurz vor mir blieb sie stehen und kam langsam zu mir. Ich wusste, ich hätte es einfach erklären und sie fragen sollen, aber ich hatte nicht gekonnt. Es war einfach alles so...

….. ich hatte von ihr erfahren und gleich fürchten müssen, sie als drittes Opfer erst wieder zu finden...dann stand sie plötzlich da... wie hätte ich mit ihr über den Fall sprechen können, ich war viel zu überwältigt von dem, was sie in mir ausgelöst hatte, es immer noch tat. _Verdammt! Diese dreizehnjährige ist meine Tochter!_

Jetzt stand sie vor mir und ich sah sie einfach entschuldigend und hoffend an, die Art wie sie eben hereingestürmt war, ihr gehetzter Blick verhießen sicher nichts gutes. „Hey."

„Du... du hast gedacht, dass...dass sie mich haben," sagte sie tonlos und schaute mich aus großen, feuchten Augen an. „Es... es tut mir Leid, ich...ich war so unfair...so..."

Ich stand auf, war mit einem einzigen Schritt bei ihr und tat das erste was mir einfiel, ich legte die Arme um sie. „Nicht doch. Es ist okay, dir geht es gut."

Sie atmete tief durch, sah mich an und nickte. „In...in meiner ersten Nacht hier, da...da habe ich mit anderen Jugendlichen im Park verbracht, die sagten, sie sind immer dort, am...Abend kam ein Kleinbus, die Sozialarbeiter haben Essen und an mich den Schlafsack ausgeteilt. Als ich aufwachte, waren nur noch die großen da. Die...hatten getrunken und... meine kleine Tasche war weg."

„Was war alles in der Tasche," fragte ich, ich musste wissen, ob dieser Mistkerl nur diese eine Tasche genommen hatte, oder vielleicht noch etwas. Wenn, so war sie möglicherweise in Gefahr, wir hatten nur einen Täter und meine Tochter passte ins Profil. _Der Alptraum jeden Vaters und dieser... ist meiner!_

„Ein... Spiegel, der Griff ist kaputt, ich schneide mich oft, aber... der gehörte Mum. Mein Pyjama, graue Hose und blaues T-shirt, mit einem Snoopy, mein Handy."

Ich strich ihr über das Haar und nickte. „Danke."

„Musst du jetzt zur Arbeit und..."

„Nein, ich werde dich nicht einfach allein lassen," ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog mein Handy aus der Tasche. „Ich rufe meine Leute an, dann komme ich wieder. Setzt euch doch schon und esst." Ich sah an ihr vorbei zu ihrem Bruder, welcher inzwischen auch wieder drinnen war. „Beide," fügte ich hinzu und zog mich für einen Moment ins Büro zurück.

Als ich zurück kam saßen Bruder und Schwester einvernehmlich beisammen und am Essen. Sie hatten auch noch ein drittes Gedeck aufgestellt und unterhielten sich leise. Er bemerkte mich als erstes und ihr Blick folgte seinem. Sie waren unheimlich vertraut miteinander und ich geriet in Zweifel. _Ist es richtig? Soll ich an meinem ersten, raschen Entschluss festhalten und sie zu mir nehmen? Oder sollte ich ihnen stattdessen besser helfen, dass er sie aufnehmen darf?_

„Janina, bist du... wirklich sicher, dass du hier bleiben willst? Mit mir? Was... was wenn ich dir sage, ich helfe euch, damit du bei deinem Bruder sein könntest?"

Sie schaute kurz zu Matthew, dann nachdenklich zu mir, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte und mich unsicher musterte. „Willst du nicht, dass... ich hier... bin?"

„Ich... würde mich sogar freuen. Doch... ist es wirklich was _du_ willst?"

„Ich kann Matt doch immer besuchen, oder?"

„Natürlich, er ist dein Bruder."

„Dann bleibt es dabei. Ich möchte dich kennenlernen. Ich will bleiben."

„In Ordnung, aber bei mir gibt es Regeln," ich sah sie ernst an, sie nickte und grinste. „Ich bin keine zwei, Regeln gibt es überall."

Ich setzte mich zu den beiden und nahm mir Nudeln, so wie Rindfleisch mit Satè- Soße, nach dem ersten Bissen, wollte sie gleich wissen, welche Regeln, außer um 21 Uhr zu Hause sein es denn gab. Ich grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat Zeit bis später, bis morgen, vielleicht übermorgen."

Sie sah mich staunend an, Matthew ungläubig, er legte seine Gabel weg und sah seine Schwester bestimmend an. „Okay, er ist neu. Aber, _ich verlange, _dass du jeden Abend vor der Dunkelheit zu Hause bist, solange der Irre noch frei ist und das du auf Detective Taylor hörst und..."

„Warten Sie Matthew. Janina, ich denke wir sind uns einig, das ich weiß, wann du wo bist und mit wem. Ich möchte das du dich vernünftig verhältst und nicht lügst. Aber ich will nicht, das du einfach gehorchst und funktionierst. Du darfst Fehler machen und musst nicht die beste sein, ich will sehen das du deinen Vorstellungen folgst, dass du... widersprichst, hinterfragst. Ich bin nicht Matthews Vater, verstanden?"

„Ja, schon, aber..." Sie sah sofort wieder zu Boden und sagte nichts mehr. Ich streckte eine Hand aus, berührte ihren Arm. „He, keine Angst, wenn ich für jedes Aber und jeden Widerspruch gegen meinen Vater eine Strafe bekommen hätte... mich gäbe es sicher nicht mehr," ich grinste breit, „Also? Was aber?"

„Ich... habe keine Sachen hier, wir...ich muss einkaufen."

„Morgen und zusammen, okay? Du brauchst Möbel, Matthew hat dir Sachen für morgen gebracht und, ich habe immer eine Ersatzzahnbürste da."

„Echt Möbel? Aber... wohin? Ich meine... dein Zimmer, das Bad, Wohnraum, Büro. Wo... soll ich da hin?"

„In mein Zimmer. Ich nehme das Büro, wird ohnehin Zeit, dass ich... ein paar Möbel und... Sachen loswerde."

„Musst du nicht, das... mir reicht das kleine Zimmer, wirklich, mir..."

„In diesem Punkt spiele ich die Vaterkarte aus, ich arbeite fast nie zu Hause, aber du sollst dich in deinem Zimmer wohl fühlen, du... brauchst einen Platz zum Leben und lernen, nicht nur zum schlafen. Du nimmst das größere Zimmer."

X

Zwei Stunden später verabschiedete sich Matthew und Janina verschwand im Bad. Kurz darauf war sie zurück, in der Hand einen kleinen Flakon sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Eine Frau, die nur einmal hier war, die... hat doch kein Parfüm hier, noch lässt sie ein so teures einfach stehen!" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter als sie sich mit Schwung auf das Sofa neben ihm setzte. „Wer ist sie? Wie ist sie? Wie heißt sie? Und wo..."

Ich schmunzelte und nahm ihr den Flakon ab, brachte ihn zurück ins Bad an seinen Platz, offenbar hatte ich den vorhin übersehen. Langsam ging ich zurück, mir war völlig klar dass es sich nun erübrigt hatte, erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Ich seufzte stumm und setzte mich wieder neben sie. Sie sah mich wissend an und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz, mit dem Rücken zur Seitenlehne. Ich drehte mich zu ihr. „Sie... ist meine Freundin und heißt Christine."

„Und sie..."

„Stopp! Genug," entschieden stand ich auf, und sah auf sie hinunter. „Für heute ist genug, du gehörst ins Bett."

„_Ooohh_, _unfair_!"

„Jap, ich weiß, aber... _das_ ist _meine_ Aufgabe. Los, ins Bett."

„Mmmh," sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer, an der Tür drehte sie sich nochmal triumphierend zu ihm herum: „Ich frage weiter!" Sie grinste und verschwand hinter der Tür.

Ich verharrte einen Moment und ging dann zur Fensterfront sah hinaus. Einen Moment später hielt ich bereits mein Handy am Ohr. „Hi, Christine. Nein...ähm...wir...müssen reden, sie..."


	6. Der erste Morgen

**6. Der erste Morgen**

_*Mac*_

Ich stand gerade in der Küche und machte Rührei, da öffnete sich Schlafzimmertür und Janina kam heraus. Sie hielt kurz inne, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Rührei!" Strahlend kam sie zu mir in die Küche. „Ich... liebe Rührei, kann ich bitte auch was haben?"

„Na, siehst du sonst noch wen, außer uns?"

Verwirrt schaute sie mich an und seufzte. „Okay, ich mach mir selber, ähm...darf ich?" Überrascht blickte ich in diese traurigen blau- grauen Augen, die meinen eigenen so unglaublich ähnlich waren. „Ich wollte damit sagen, das die natürlich für uns beide sind." Ich beobachtete sie genau. Janinas Augen blitzten kurz auf, ehe sie mich wieder unsicher ansah. „Du...du machst Rührei für... _uns beide_? _Warum_? Was... muss ich machen? Sauber? Das kann ich."

Ich stellte die Platte runter und kam um den Küchentresen herum, ganz offensichtlich machte es ihr wirklich Unruhe, ja sogar Angst, das schon fast alles fertig war und sie ganz normal mitessen sollte. Ich legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und hob mit der zweiten Hand ihr Kinn an. Da sie schon wieder hinunter sah. „Hey, hör mal du musst hier nichts tuen, um mit mir zu Frühstücken, okay? Du bist auch kein Gast, der nach allem fragen muss. Du lebst jetzt hier, du bist meine Tochter und ich möchte, dass du an die Schränke gehst und dir nimmst, wenn du Hunger hast. Dazu steht das Essen da."

„O-okay." Ihre Stimme wackelte und ich hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, ihre Augen glitzern zu sehen. Sie stürzte vor, drückte mich kurz und wirbelte schon wieder herum, ehe ich antworten konnte. Sie lief ins Bad und Momente später hörte ich das Wasser laufen. Ich nahm mir erneut die Pfanne vor und sah immer mal wieder zur Badtür, hinter der meine Tochter jetzt war. Es fühlte sich noch so unwirklich an, _eine Tochter, meine Tochter_.

Das Ei war fertig, ich würzte es, schnitt ein Stück Gurke und eine große Tomate, ehe ich alles auf den Tisch stellte. Janina kam in dem Moment wieder, in dem ich das Brot hinstellte. Sie kam rasch näher und sah sich schon wieder unsicher um. Ich seufzte. _Oh, Nat, was hat dieser Typ euch angetan?_ Ich legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und sie sah nach hinten, zu mir. Ich küsste ihre Stirn. „Geh setz dich irgendwohin, egal wo."

„Egal?"

„Ja, egal, ich nehme dann einen der anderen freien Plätze."

Sie sah sich kurz um und wählte den Stuhl, von welchem sie aus den großen Fenstern sehen konnte. Ich lächelte ihr zu und folgte an den Tisch. „Nimm dir, was du magst, so viel du willst, es ist alles noch da." Es war als könne sie es kaum glauben und so entschied ich, just diesem Moment, dass ich sie Schulpflicht hin, oder her, vor dem Sommer nirgends wo mehr einschulen lassen würde. Zum einen war sie eh mit ihren ferade dreizehn fast fertig mit der HighSchool, zum anderen wollte ich ihr erst mal die Chance geben sie selbst zu sein, ein Kind zu sein. _Weiß sie überhaupt wie das geht? _

Ich würde später mit Sheldon und Sid reden, und Lindsay bitten, dass wir die nächsten Tage mal in den Park gingen, mit Lucy.

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig, während sie bei allem was sie nahm mir zunächst zweifelnde, später aufmerksame Blicke zu warf, gab ich mir Mühe einen neutralen Blick beizubehalten. Aber als ich nach dem Essen aufstand und abräumen wollte, griff sie gleich nach meinem Teller, stellte ihn auf ihren und sammelte das lose Besteck ein. Ich griff ihre Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „He, nicht. Lass liegen, okay? Das mach ich. Wir waren noch nicht bei den Regeln erinnerst du dich?"

„Regeln?" Verständnislos schaute sie mich an. Ich lächelte nur. „Wenn wir die Regeln festlegen, dann bekommst du auch Aufgaben, aber jetzt... hast du noch keine. Mach eine Einkaufsliste, auf meinem Schreibtisch findest du Papier und Stifte."

„Ich...soll in dein Büro? Alleine? Ehrlich?"

Ich seufzte und stellte das restliche Gemüse wieder auf dem Tisch ab. „Janina, solange du nichts stiehlst oder unachtsam kaputt machst, kannst du dich hier frei bewegen und nehmen, was du brauchst, mach nur einen Zettel, wenn du irgendetwas leer machst, okay?"

„O-okay." Entgeistert sah sie mich an, nickte aber und ging langsam in mein Büro, in dem ich heute geschlafen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fragte mich langsam wie ich ihr nur beibringen sollte sie selbst zu sein und ihre unnötige, aber ganz definitiv antrainierte Angst loszuwerden. _Hab ich überhaupt eine Chance das wirklich allein...ich bin nicht allein, da ist Christine, meine Freunde auf der anderen Seite. _Ich nickte und begann mit dem Tisch. Janina kam erst wieder, nachdem ich bereits fertig war und Christine geschrieben hatte.

xXx

*_Janina_*

Es machte wieder erwarten Spaß mit meinem Vater Shoppen zu gehen, er lief einfach neben her und wartete geduldig. Immer wieder lächelte er mir zu und langsam begann ich mich zu fragen, ob er immer so war, oder war er nur mit mir so freundlich? Und wenn es so war, wieso? Aber auch Grübeln ließ er mich nie lang. Es war als bemerke er es sofort, jedes mal wenn ich drohte in irgendwelchen Gedanken abzurutschen fragte er etwas, zeigte mir was und er schien bei allem tatsächlich Lust zu haben mit mir durch die Geschäfte zu laufen, eins nach dem anderen.

Es war schon nach elf und wir waren in einem dutzend Geschäfte gewesen, ich hatte neue Schuhe, Sandalen, Unterwäsche, T-shirts, Pullover, Hosen, zwei Röcke und Tops. Langsam bekam ich Hunger, und doch fehlte noch so viel, würden wir denn je fertig? Wenn nicht heute, würde er einen solchen Einkauf mit mir wiederholen?

Ich blieb stehen, atmete tief durch und seufzte. Irgendwie konnte ich mir immer weniger vorstellen, dass er es nur mir zur Liebe tat, er lachte mit mir, machte Spaß und trug die ganzen Taschen. Es waren fünf, sie waren groß und nicht leicht, eine mittelgroße trug ich selbst. Mir gegenüber war eine Pizzeria und ich schaute kurz zu dem Plakat. Heute morgen hatte es Rührei und Gemüse gegeben, mit Vollkornbrot, doch im Moment wagte ich noch nicht wirklich zu hoffen, dass er wirklich viel kochte, oder aufs Essen achtete. Er war Cop, sicher war er mehr im Büro und auf der Straße, denn zu Hause. Ich seufzte.

_Sicher ist er mich bald über, und vermisst seine Arbeit und dann..._

„Janina? Alles in Ordnung? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Was...nein, alles...klar," antwortete ich rasch und wollte weiter, aber er vertrat mir den Weg, ich sah zu ihm auf. Mir war augenblicklich klar, dass er wusste, das es nicht so war wie ich ihm vorgegeben hatte und ihm war definitiv rasch klar, dass ich es wusste. Ich seufzte wieder. „Komm schon, was ist los?" Fragte er leise.

„Wie...wie lange wird es wohl dauern, dass du mich überdrüssig bist und zu deiner Arbeit willst?"

„Was?" Er starrte mich an, ließ die Taschen los und ich war mir sicher Schrecken in seinen Zügen zu sehen, traurige Gewissheit machte sich in mir breit.

„Du bist erst seit gestern da, aber du bist meine Tochter und viel wichtiger als jede Arbeit. Ich werde dir jetzt nicht versprechen, das ich immer pünktlich und bei jeder Schulveranstaltung bin, denn... das kann ich nicht. Aber ich bin erreichbar wenn du mich brauchst und wichtiger als das, du bist das wichtigste für mich."

„Warum...sagst du das?" Ich war total verwirrt. Wieso sollte gerade ich für meinen Vater, der mich kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden wirklich kannte das wichtigste sein? Das war doch absurd, für meine Mum war ich einfach ein Teil von ihr gewesen, irgendwie hatte sie mich gebraucht, aber gleichzeitig hatte es _mir_ wenig gebracht. Und mein Stiefvater...

„Weil es so ist," antwortete er ruhig und schaute mich einfach an. „Ich bin dein Vater und ab jetzt ist eine meiner Aufgaben, für dich da zu sein und ein andere: dafür zu sorgen das es dir gut geht. Das ist es, wozu Eltern da sind." Er strich mir durchs Haar und nickte mir zu.

Ich atmete tief ein, wischte mir über die Augen und nickte ruhig. Es war merkwürdig zu wissen, dass ein Erwachsener sich wirklich um mich kümmern wollte. Verstehen konnte ich es immer noch nicht. War das wirklich normal? War das was er tat, wie er mit mir umging, das, was Eltern machen sollten? So war es bei mir nie gewesen, nicht im Heim, nicht in den Pflegefamilien, nicht bei Mum.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich schon."

Ich sah wieder zu ihm auf und nickte. „Zu Hause?"

„Nein, in der Stadt, nicht weit von meiner Arbeit ist ein kleines Restaurant."

„Was für ein Restaurant? Warum dort?"

„Du wolltest doch jemanden kennenlernen?"

„Christine?" Ja, er hatte es wieder geschafft, jetzt drehten sich all meine Gedanken um sie, selbst wenn ich meinen vorherigen Gedanken weiterführen wollte. Ich nickte und nahm noch eine zweite Tasche an mich.

„He, ich dachte der Packesel bin ich, der Alte Mann!"

„Du bist nicht alt!" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf, da er lachte, kam mir die Idee, das es wohl ein Joke gewesen war und ich grinste. „Ich dachte nur es sieht seltsam aus, wenn du alles trägst, du bist ja nicht irgendwer, der mir alles trägt und nachläuft."

*_Mac_*

„...du bist ja nicht irgendwer..."

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Mir war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass sie es vermied mich direkt anzureden, war es unumgänglich nahm sie das du. Nicht das es mich störte, wir kannten uns nicht, was machten da schon DNA und Blut? Sie war völlig verunsichert, um so näher und freundlicher ich war, desto mehr Normalität ich schaffte, um so unsicherer, oder auch vorsichtiger wurde sie. Es würde ein schwerer Weg werden, ihr Vertrauen wirklich zu gewinnen und nicht erschüttern zu lassen.

Ich bedeutete ihr nach rechts zu gehen und folgte ihr dann zur nächsten U-Bahn, um einige Blocks Uptown zu fahren.


	7. Verdachtsmomente

**7. Verdachtsmomente**

*_Christine_*

Ich sah die beiden, noch ehe sie mein Restaurant betraten und überließ den Tresen meinen Angestellten. Ich wartete bis die zwei im Speiseraum waren und saßen, ich ließ sie das Trinken bestellen, erklärte Tim das ich noch eine Cola an eben jenen Platz bekam und näherte mich dem Tisch. Natürlich bemerkte er mich und stand auf, die Kleine drehte sich herum, sah mir neugierig entgegen und es traf mich wie ein Schlag, ich begriff warum er selbst keinen DNA Nachweis gebraucht hatte. Dieses Mädchen _musste_ einfach seine Tochter sein.

„Hallo, Christine."

„Hi. Mac," antwortete ich ihm, nach seinem kurzen Begrüßungskuss, er hatte mich näher zu sich geholt, viel näher. Ich musterte ihn überrascht, streckte meine Hand dann an ihm vorbei zu dem Mädchen. „Hi, ich bin Christine."

„Janina. Janina Rycarda. Sie...haben also das CK stehen lassen."

„Ja, habe ich, ertappt. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Mich auch."

Das Mädchen wirkte scheu, höflich zurückhaltend, gerade wie Mac berichtet hatte. Er hatte auch gesagt, dass sie anders sei und er es mir später erklären wollte. Gut, ich würde warten. Wir setzten uns und nach eingehendem Kartenstudium, von Janina, bestellten wir unser Essen.

Es wurde ein ruhiges, wie auch interessantes Essen. Ich erfuhr von ihren Hobbies, Dinge die scheinbar auch Mac noch nicht wusste und das sie bereits mit der High School so gut wie fertig war, _mit 13_!

Sie erzählte mir vom Einkaufsmorgen, nachdem Mac davon angefangen war. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie völlig begeistert davon war, dass sie alleine hatte aussuchen dürfen und er einfach alles getragen hatte. Ich warf Mac einen kurzen Blick zu und bemerkte sofort wie sehr er dieses Kind schon mochte. Ich lächelte ihm zu.

„Und? Was wird als nächstes gekauft?"

Der Teenager sah fragend zu Mac, doch der verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. „Nicht mein Zimmer. Du entscheidest, was du noch brauchst und wir zuerst machen."

Das Mädchen schaute ihn nachdenklich, wie besorgt an, nur langsam schien sie sich zu einer Antwort durchzuringen, ich sah zu Mac. Er blickte sie jetzt warm an, ruhig und irgendwie auch auffordernd. Das Mädchen nickte schließlich. „Ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, wenn du deinen doch noch willst."

„Ich brauche einen," Mac nickte und ich musste grinsen. „Vorschlag: wir Mädels gehen zu YoungInspiration/YoungLiving und Mac... du bringst die Einkäufe heim?"

„Ach und werde ich auch noch gefragt?" wollte er wissen.

„Nein," erwiderte sie bittend. Janina schaute verunsichert von einem zum anderen, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... bleibe bei... Mac."

Ich lächelte und nickte. „Gut, dann lasst die Einkäufe hier, geht die Möbel kaufen und anschließend könnt ihr ja alles abholen, mmh?"

„Klingt gut," stimmte er zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm doch mit. Bitte?"

Ich lächelte und nickte dann. „Okay, ich komme auch mit."

xXx

_*Mac*_

Kaum im Möbelgeschäft sah sie mich schon wieder besorgt an. Ich ging zu ihr und fasste sie an die Schultern. „Janina, such dir was du möchtest, wenn es zu teuer ist, meld ich mich schon zu Wort. Geh und such was aus!"

„Sie ist nachdenklich."

„Ja und zu vorsichtig. Sie ist viel zu besorgt darum, es mir, oder anderen nicht recht zu machen. Sie sollte viel unbeschwerter und...mehr Kind sein."

„Kindlich? Mac! Sie ist 13 und mit der Schule fertig, _dreizehn Mac_! Dieses Kind kann nie wirklich Kind gewesen sein, ihr Leben muss aus Lernen und Lernen bestanden haben und... daraus nicht aufzufallen, brav zu sein."

„Nicht ganz, lernen fällt ihr leicht. Nur...das macht es nicht eben einfacher."

Sie nickte mir zu und nahm meine Hand, während wir Janina langsam, in einigem Abstand folgten. „Mac, denkst du sie weiß wie es ist ein Kind zu sein?"

„Ich...habe keine Ahnung." Gab ich kleinlaut zu und blieb stehen. Janina betrachtete sich eben ein ausgestelltes Zweisitzer Sofa genauer. „Dann... zeig es ihr Mac, bring ihr bei unvernünftig zu sein."

Ich verzog das Gesicht, als hätte ich ähnliche Gedanken nicht auch schon gehabt. Nur wie? Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich das machen sollte. „Ich...habe nur leider überhaupt keine Idee, wie ich..."

„Fahr weg, du nimmst doch eh frei. Nimm sie und fahr mit ihr weg, an den Strand, in die Berge, egal wohin, nur ihr zwei. Lernt euch kennen, finde heraus was sie außer Lesen und Schreiben wirklich mag. Erzähl ihr von dir, ihren Großeltern, von der Frau, die ihre Mutter einmal war...sei...da."

„Denkst du wirklich, das..."

„Was kann schief gehen?" Fragte sie achselzucken und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Ich seufzte und nickte. „Gar nichts." _Christine ich liebe dich._

Sie nickte und lächelte, legte eine Hand an meine Wange. Ihre Augen leuchteten, wie immer. „Ich liebe dich Mac." Ich nickte. „Ich weiß, ich dich auch." Ich lächelte, schob ihr eine Hand in den Nacken und wir küssten uns...

„MAC! Das ist to...oh...oh, das...das tut mir Leid, das..." Janina wandte sich ab und lief davon. Wir sahen uns einen Moment lang überrascht an, dann nickte Christine und ich lief meiner Tochter besorgt nach. Ich fand sie einige Gänge weiter. Sie saß in einer kaum einsehbaren Ecke auf einer Couch. Sie hatte die Beine fest an sich gezogen und den Kopf verborgen. Ich seufzte und kam langsam näher. Als ich mich neben sie setzte und ihre Schulter berührte zuckte sie abrupt zusammen und wich vor mir zurück. Geradezu Panisch blickte sie mich an und ein Böser Verdacht, keimte in mir auf, den ich in diesem Moment nur mit Mühe zurückhielt und mir nicht zum ersten mal gekommen war.

„Janina, hey, sieh mich an!" Bat ich stattdessen leise und streckte die Hand erst wieder zu ihr aus, als sie mich anschaute. „Gib mir deine Hand."

Sie kam der Bitte zwar nach, doch sie kauerte zitternd und total angespannt vor mir. Mir war völlig klar was sie erwartet hatte und auch das kein Wort der Welt ihr wirklich helfen konnte, nur die Zeit und neue Erfahrungen. „Janina..." Ich rückte nun doch näher und zog sie ganz fest in meine Arme und hielt sie einfach im Arm. „Es...ist alles Okay. Es...ist gut, Schscht. Niemand wird dir etwas tuen. Schscht."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich beruhigte und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Christine erst einen Angestellten, dann einige Kunden bestimmt aber leise fortschickte. Janina kauerte zitternd in meinen Armen und beruhigte sich derweil langsam wieder. „Es ist gut, ich bin da. Es ist alles gut." Ich küsste ihre Stirn, strich ihr übers Haar, den Rücken, hielt sie nur ganz fest. „Ich hab dich lieb, Janina, ich..."

Ich verstummte, sie bewegte sich, ihre Hände umfassten fest meinen Unterarm, der um sie lag. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und schaute kurz zu mir auf, ehe sie ihr Gesicht an meinem Oberarm vergrub. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft bei mir fest, doch ich wusste, es war ein Anfang, sie wollte den Schutz den ich ihr geboten hatte. Aber da war auch noch die Angst i ihren Augen. „Ich bin da," wiederholte ich leise und küsste nochmal ihre Stirn. Wenige Minuten später schaute sie wieder zu mir auf, es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie geweint hatte, doch die Tränen waren getrocknet. Sie atmete tief ein. „Ver-versprich mir, dass du...nicht weggehst,...bitte."

„Versprochen."

Sie schloss die Augen und als sie sich jetzt bei mir anlehnte entspannte sie sich etwas. Ich strich ihr durchs Haar. „Ich will nicht mehr einkaufen." Sagte sie leise.

„Okay, aber...zeigst du mir noch, was du eben gefunden hast?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aber ich wollte, dass sie begriff, das sie uns nicht gestört hatte, nicht so, wie sie geglaubt hatte. „Bitte, dann kann ich es schon bestellen, mmh?" Ungläubig blickte sie mich an, ich nickte und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Zeig es mir, bitte."

Sie nickte zögernd und stand langsam auf, ich folgte ihr, blieb noch mal vor ihr stehen und strich ihr durch das Haar. „Du störst niemals, hörst du? Nie."

Sie nickte, schaute hinüber zu Christine und fragend zu mir. „Es ist okay, auch für Christine. Komm, zeig mir das Bett, oder Sofa und dann, gehen wir Heim."

Sie nickte und als ich einen Schritt ging, schob sie eine Hand in meine und drückte sie.


	8. Ankunft

** 8. Ankunft**

_*Mac*_

Ich schaute mein Team, meine Freunde ernst an und nickte ihnen zu. „Wie ihr inzwischen alle wisst, habe ich eine Tochter und sie bei mir aufgenommen. Wir... brauchen etwas Zeit, ich werde ein paar Wochen Urlaub machen und bringe sie damit auch aus der vermeintlichen Schusslinie unseres Triebtäters. Aber... ich möchte Euch auch um etwas bitten, findet heraus ob ihr Stiefvater wegen Häuslicher Gewalt, oder ähnlichem Probleme hatte. Danke, euch."

„Mac, denkst du... er hat sie angefasst?" Fragte Jo alarmiert. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du denkst aber er hat sie möglicherweise geschlagen?" Fragte nun Lindsay. Ich seufzte. „Ich denke es nicht nur, ich _weiß_ es. Ich bin mir sicher." Ich nickte ihnen zu und ging hinaus, ich wusste auch so, sie würden erst an den Fällen weiterarbeiten. Jo folgte mir und hielt mich am Fahrstuhl nochmal zurück. „Mac! Hat sie es dir gesagt?"

„Nein," ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, „und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es so bald wird. Aber ich weiß es. Sie...hat mich und Christine beim Küssen überrascht, Jo, du hättest sie sehen sollen. Sie ist panisch vor mir zurückgewichen, als ich ihr nach gelaufen bin. Oder...als ihr gestern der Teller herunter gefallen und zersprungen ist, ich...ich weiß es einfach, ebenso sicher, wie sich jeder andere von euch auch wäre. Er _hat _sie geschlagen und wer weiß was noch."

„Wir finden etwas."

„Danke, Jo."

Sie nickte und wandte sich langsam wieder ab, während ich in den leeren Fahrstuhl trat.

xXx

_*Janina*_

Als er gesagt hatte, wir würden wegfahren, nur wir beide und raus aus der Stadt, da hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt. Ich meine, was sollte ich erwarten, was konnte er vorhaben? Jetzt aber fuhren wir schon eine Weile über den Highway und langsam verflog meine Anspannung. Er saß ruhig und konzentriert am Steuer, schien genau zu wissen, wo er hin wollte und das wir Zeit hatten. Immer mal wieder schenkte er mir einfach ein Lächeln und ich konnte in diesen Augenblicken gar nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln.

Ich entschied weiter nach draußen zu sehen und bemerkte das sich die Stadt um uns herum langsam zu verändern begann. Ich sah nach vorne und achtete nun auch auf die Verkehrsschilder, wo wollte er nur hin? Hier ging es doch garantiert aus New York raus, doch welche Richtung? Und wohin genau, wollte er?

_Brookhaven_

_Shirley_

_Westhampton_

_Westhampton Beach _

_Southampton _

_East Hampton _

_Montauk _

Brookhaven und Shirley, Hamptons Montauk sagten mir alle etwas, verwundert sah ich neben mich. „Die Hamptons? Was...machen wir da?" Fragte ich besorgt, alles was ich von dieser Halbinsel wusste war, dass sie teuer war und ich verband damit eher die Highsociety aus dem TV. Was wollte er also hier, was sollten wir hier?

„Urlaub, am Strand, Bekannte von Freunden haben dort ein kleines Ferienhaus."

„Warst du schon mal dort?"

„Ja, einmal, aber...das ist lange her."

„Okay." Schweigend schaute ich während der restlichen Fahrt aus dem Fenster. Wenn er hier nur einmal, vor langer Zeit gewesen war, wieso machten wir dann gerade hier Urlaub? Ich verstand diesen spontanen Ausflug, oder Urlaub, was immer das wurde ja so überhaupt gar nicht. Was war mit der Schule, seiner Arbeit? Er war doch schon jetzt seit knapp zwei Wochen zu Hause. Soviel Urlaub konnte er doch gar nicht haben. Alles was er dazu aber gestern gesagt hatte war, darüber bräuchte ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen und darum kümmere er sich schon. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr.

xXx

_*Christine*_

Ich wollte eben zur Tür, um abzuschließen, als die sich öffnete und einige von Macs Kollegen hereinkamen. Es waren Jo Danville, Lindsay Messer, mit ihrer kleinen Tochter, Don Flack vom NYPD und Sid, der Rechtsmediziner. Verwundert schaute ich die vier an, als Lucy auf mich zu gerannt kam. „Wo ist Onkel Mac? Wo ist Ja-ina?!"

Ich beugte mich zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinunter, hinter dem jetzt bereits ihre Mutter stand. „Mac ist mit Janina in den Urlaub gefahren. Sie sind nicht da." Ich strich dem Mädchen über das blonde Haar und sie sah mich enttäuscht an. „Aber Onkel Mac kommt," sie zeigte zur Tür und nickte bestimmt. „Onkel Mac und Ja-ina!" Ich sah sie mitfühlend an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Lindsay beugte sich vor und hob das Mädchen in ihre Arme. „Momy hat dir doch erklärt, dass Onkel Mac nicht da ist, der kommt erst nach Omas Geburtstag wieder, mmh?" Mit großer Enttäuschung sah das Kind ihre Mutter an. Die strich ihr durch das Haar und sah zu mir. „Christine, wir... wir würden gerne etwas mit dir besprechen."

„Mit mir?"

„Wir wollen die beiden überraschen, wenn sie zurückkommen." Antwortete mir Jo.

„Ähm...gern, womit und wie kann ich euch helfen?" Ich bedeutete ihnen zu warten und griff hinter den Tresen. „Lucy, willst du malen?"

Begeistert nickte die Kleine, Lindsay setzte ihre Tochter an einen der Tische und ich gab ihr das Kinderplatzset und eine kleine Packung Stifte. „Bitte schön."

„Danke."

„Danke, nächstes mal denke ich daran etwas mitzunehmen."

„Ach, ich habe genug. Also, was habt ihr vor?"

xXx

_*Janina*_

Als wir endlich hielten war das in einer schmalen Auffahrt, irgendwo am Rande von Montauk. Die Aufffahrt gehörte zu einem kleinen gemütlichen Haus, das vor allem aus Veranda zu bestehen schien. Während er jemanden an der Tür begrüßte ging ich am Haus vorbei und bemerkte zu meiner Enttäuschung, es gab keinen richtigen Garten. Dafür aber eine kleine Oase mit Binsen und Palmen, umzäunt und dahinter Strand, mit Meer.

„Janina!"

Ich drehte mich wieder herum. Mac stand am Auto und winkte mich zurück. Ich seufzte und lief zu ihm, die andere Person war verschwunden, mit ihm das kleine grüne Auto, welches eben noch vorm Haus gestanden hatte. „Na, wie gefällt es dir?"

„Ich...denke, ich halte es hier aus."

Er grinste mir zu und öffnete den Kofferraum, zuerst nahm er meine Tasche und drehte sich damit zu mir um: „Hier fang auf!"

Ich fing meine Tasche auf und stellte sie auf die Treppe neben mir. Die nächste Tasche nahm er selber und ich holte meine große Sporttasche aus dem Auto, stellte sie daneben und nahm seinen Kulturbeutel. „Fang du!" Rief ich ihm zu und warf seine Tasche. Grinsend fing auch er, ehe er zurück kam und die Kühlbox aus dem Auto holte. Ich schloss den Kofferraum, er verriegelte, via Knopfdruck das Auto. Dann räumten wir alles in das Haus und ich sah mich um. Der untere Teil dieses Hauses schien wirklich nur aus einem Raum zu bestehen, mit der Küche, einem Esstisch und einer kleinen Wohnlandschaft, an die sich eine Art Miniaturwintergarten anschloss. Dann entdeckte ich doch noch eine Tür die nicht hinaus führte und öffnete sie. „Gästebad," kommentierte ich und drehte mich zu ihm herum. „Geh, hinauf!" Forderte Mac mich lächelnd auf. „Sieh dich um, such dir ein Zimmer aus!"

Nach fast einer Woche hatte ich mich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt den Freiraum zu nutzen, den er mir ließ. Auch in Situationen wie jetzt, wo er mich dazu aufforderte fiel es mir schwer. Obwohl ich inzwischen sicher war, das er es auch so meinte, blieb da ein kleiner Teil in meinem Hinterkopf der mich zur Vorsicht mahnte, der immer wieder rief: _Pass auf! Lass es! Du kriegst doch nur Ärger_! Und wie immer, bisher gelang es mir nicht diesen Teil wirklich zu überhören, ich warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu und als er nickte lief ich erst hinauf.

Irgendwie ärgerte mich das ganze, ich war ziemlich sicher, er würde mich nicht hereinlegen und doch blieb da dieser Teil in mir, der ihm nicht vertrauen wollte, der mir immerzu sagte _es sind alle gleich_. Oben landete ich zuerst im Bad, dann in einem Raum mit einem Doppelbett, ich ging rückwärts raus. „Deins," sagte ich und wollte weiter, er hielt mich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Deines wenn du willst, ich brauche ein Bett, der Rest ist egal."

„Deines," erwiderte ich und tauchte unter seinem Arm hinweg, „ich will ein normales Bett. Deines ist zu groß!" Als ich mich umsah grinste er und ich öffnete die nächste Tür, trat in den Raum und war wirklich begeistert. „Cool!" Entfuhr es mir und sofort schrack ich zusammen Er war fast sofort hinter mir, doch noch ehe ich es richtig realisieren konnte wich ich auch schon zurück.

„Hey, hey...alles gut." Seine warme Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.

Ich nickte und schaute nach hinten zu ihm auf, so langsam kannte ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck, er war in Sorge. Rasch drehte ich mich zu ihm und sah ihn direkt an. „Nicht, ich...ich hab keine Angst vor dir, es...ich...kann nicht anders."

Mac legte mir seine zweite Hand auf die rechte Schulter, drückte sie kurz und rieb mir über den Oberarm. „Es ist okay," sagte er leise und zog mich ganz langsam zu sich, sein Griff war locker, wir beide wussten, ich könnte weg, aber ich wollte nicht. Dieses Gefühl wirklich sicher zu sein, sicher und geliebt, ich kannte es nur in meinen Erinnerungen. Oder von Matt, doch das war nicht das Gleiche, Matt war mein Stiefbruder, nur ein paar Jahre älter.

Erst nachdem ich zu Mac gekommen war und er mich das erste mal richtig in den Arm genommen hatte, in diesem Möbelhaus, danach war mir klar geworden, wie sehr ich so was vermisst hatte und wollte. Es war schön ihn so nah bei mir zu haben, er war so viel größer, wenn er wie jetzt ein T-shirt trug spürte ich seine Muskeln, sah sie. Wie damals küsste er auch jetzt mein Haar, strich darüber, bis in den Rücken. Ich seufzte. Er begann mich nach hinten zu schieben, _Nein! Noch nicht!_

Ich konnte nicht anders sah ihn enttäuscht an, ich wollte das er mich weiter hielt, aber ich hatte Angst es zu sagen, das konnte ich nicht...oder? Ich tat es einfach.

*_Mac_*

Zu sehen, dass inzwischen eine Berührung ausreichte, um ihre Anspannung verfliegen zu lassen ließ mich Lächeln. Ich strich ihr über den Rücken. Nein, es war wirklich in Ordnung wenn sie zurückschreckte, es versetzte mir zwar jedes mal aufs neue einen Stich, aber ich wusste wo es herkam. Auch jetzt eben, sie hatte sich gefreut, über den Anblick dieses Zimmers mit Balkon und wie zu vor, wenn sie sich laut gefreut hatte, hatte sie auch jetzt sehr erschrocken gewirkt und sich wissend zurückgezogen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie mit der Zeit lernte keine Angst zu haben.

Ich küsste sie auf den Kopf. Ich hatte sie schon jetzt, nach zwei Wochen unheimlich gern und würde sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Sie seufzte, ich löste mich ein wenig und schob sie zurück, um sie anzusehen...ich kam nicht dazu...

Ganz plötzlich schlang sie ihre Arme um mich und schmiegte sich an.

Ich schloss die Augen, lächelte. _Danke._ Es war ein schönes Gefühl, das die Nähe von ihr ausging. „Ich hab dich lieb Jany."

Sie bewegte sich und ich blickte hinunter, sie schaute zu mir auf. „Jany?"

Ich lächelte, ich hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht und nickte nun einfach, „Nicht okay?"

„Doch." Sie lächelte, löste sich nun von mir und... huschte an mir vorbei.

„Ich hole meine Sachen!" rief sie noch, ehe sie auf der Treppe verschwand, ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. _Christine, du könntest recht haben, der Urlaub wird ihr gut tuen._


	9. Urlaub

**9. Urlaub**

*_Janina_*

Zwei Tage waren wir nun schon hier, den ersten hatten wir eingekauft und am Abend gegrillt. Irgendwann, spät am Abend war ich auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und erst aufgewacht, als er mich auf mein Bett gelegt hatte. Er hatte mir über die Wange gestreichelt, mich auf die Stirn geküsst und einfach zugedeckt, mit einer Stoffdecke. Nach einem leisen Gute Nacht war er gegangen und ich hatte mich einfach umgedreht und weiter geschlafen.

Beim Gedanken daran lächelte ich, ich griff hinter mich und schaltete die Dusche ein, während ich diesen ersten Abend erneut Review passieren ließ. _Wie in den Filmen, wo die Kids das wichtigste für die Eltern..._mein Gedanke wurde von einer anderen Erinnerung unterbrochen... _Janina... Es...ist alles Okay. Es...ist gut, Schscht... Niemand wird dir etwas...ich gehe nicht...ich bin da...Ich hab dich lieb._

Ich öffnete die Augen und schaute hinauf in das Wasser der Dusche. _Ich hab dich lieb._

Es dampfte im Bad und ich öffnete das Fenster, während der warme Wind herein wehte, dachte ich an den gestrigen Tag. Wir waren spazieren gewesen, ich hatte einen Badeanzug gekauft und hatte ihn gewaschen. Mac hatte zum Mittag Bratkartoffeln und Gemüse gemacht, ich den Pudding zum Nachtisch. Während der Mittagshitze hatten wir uns dann am Spielearsenals des Hauses bedient und erst Cluedo, danach Bites gespielt.

Später waren wir an den Strand hinunter gegangen. Wir hatten einfach geredet und wie auch bei allem anderen was mich betraf, hatte er auch da wieder wissen wollen, was ich eigentlich wollte. Schule, Praktika, College? Ich hatte keine Ahnung und Mac hatte mir erklärt, dass ich den Sommer über Zeit habe mir darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Ich seufzte und zog mir mein ebenfalls neues hellblaues Kleid an. _Ich soll mich entscheiden, alleine? Es gab keine falsche Entscheidung? Ja aber...was _wollte_ ich_?

_(Flashback)_

_Gedanken machen? Stellte er sich das so einfach vor? Ich blieb in der Brandung stehen und sah zum Horizont. Nein, das ist es nicht. In der Schule war ich schon der kleine Nerd, Besserwisser und die Komische, welche nicht richtig war. Nein, HighSchool noch mal? Nein. Sicher nicht, ich mache die Prüfung und fertig. Aber will ich jetzt schon aufs College? Ich war kaum dabei mich in meinen Gedanken zu vertiefen, da..._

_**Wusch!**_

„_Uuhhh!" Ich sprang zurück, geriet tiefer ins Wasser, das kalt und nass an mir hoch spritzte und wieder erwischte mich eine Wasserladung. Ich sah hinter mich. Mac stand nun selbst im Meerwasser, noch etwas tiefer als ich und spritzte mich weiter nass. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Ich starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann presste ich die Lippen zusammen und gab es ihm zurück. Zu meiner Verwunderung begann es wirklich Spaß zu machen. Lachend und rennend jagten wir uns einen Moment später gegenseitig durch die Brandung und über den Strand, bis wir schließlich beide in der Brandung landeten, lachend und prustend. _

_Macs Blick war unendlich zufrieden, ich sah ihn einen Moment lang an und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, eine Hand auf seine Brust. Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag genau hören, ihn spüren und seinen raschen Atem. In dem Moment hatte ich es begriffen, zum ersten mal, in meinem Leben hatte ich begriffen..._

_(Flashback Ende)_

Ich sah in den Spiegel und musterte mich. Ich sah ihm ähnlich, sogar sehr. Er liebte mich, das war mir klar geworden. Er war mein Vater und ich durfte bei ihm sein und er hatte mir gestern etwas gezeigt, das ich nicht geglaubt hatte zu bekommen. Das Leben konnte lustig sein und Spaß machen.

Ich schaute mir selbst in die Augen,_ Meine Augen. Seine Augen._

Ich lächelte und lief eilig hinunter. Er wirkte ertappt und räumte rasch sein Tablet- PC weg, ich grinste. „Arbeit?"

„So ähnlich. Okay," er klatschte in die Hände. „Was machen wir heute?"

„Fahren wir Inliner?"

„Ähm...fast alles, aber...nein."

Ich grinste und ging zu ihm. „Ich meinte auch eher, ich leihe mir Inline- Skates und du..." ich tippte ihm auf die Brust, „Ein Rad, das haben Mum und ich manchmal gemacht."

Mac nickte und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Haar. „Gut, abgemacht."

xXx

_*Mac*_

Es war spät, als wir zurückkamen und fast Dunkel, nach ein paar geschmierten Sandwiches verabschiedete sie sich von mir und ging hinauf. Ich konnte hören, wie sie die Dusche benutzte und holte mein Tablet wieder heraus, nahm es mit mir hinaus. Ich hatte Christine versprochen weiter zu trainieren und für heute kam Janina wohl nicht mehr herunter. Gestern und heute waren wir Rad, bzw. Inliner gefahren und wenn ich daran dachte, das unser Urlaub morgen schon zu Ende war, sah ich es doch mit etwas Traurigkeit. Es tat ihr definitiv gut, hier zu sein, war es richtig schon wieder zurück zu fahren?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber die richtige Lösung, gab es sicher nicht. Ich seufzte und schaltete das Tablet ein.

Der Anfang lief gut, aber dann hing ich wieder und es ging nicht weiter. Ich schloss die Augen und stöhnte. _Verdammt, das kann doch nicht..._

„Gelb. Das ist...ein...gelbes Rechteck."

Überrascht drehte ich mich herum. Janina stand im Schlafanzug hinter mir und sah mich unsicher an, sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ich nickte und legte das Tablet auf die Fensterbank, als sie stehen blieb. „Es...es tut mir Leid, ich...sollte das nicht sehen," sie senkte den Kopf und schaute hinaus in die Nacht. „Ich... war...war es...ein Unfall oder..."

Sie sprach nicht weiter, brach ab und sah mich einfach nur unentschlossen, unsicher an. Nein, sie hatte eine Antwort verdient. Sie war sich so unglaublich unsicher, hatte mich dennoch gefragt und damit genau das getan, wozu ich sie stets ermunterte, Fragen gestellt. „Es passierte während der Arbeit ich...wurde angeschossen und... es...war ein langer Weg zurück." Ich verzog das Gesicht und atmete tief durch, ehe ich sie wieder ansah.

„Ist...ist das der Grund, dass...das dir manchmal Wörter fehlen? Dinge...nicht einfallen?" Janina kam zu mir an das Geländer, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und musterte mich ruhig. Ich schluckte und nickte dann, im Grunde war es, dass ich noch immer nicht bereit war zu akzeptieren, dass es Dinge gab, die nicht mehr sein würden. Darüber zu sprechen aber... machte mein Problem real und mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass sie es so genau bemerkt hatte.

Sie lächelte plötzlich und kam auf mich zu, umarmte mich einfach und sah dabei zu mir auf. „Weiß es Christine?"

Ich nickte wieder. „Aber...nur ihr zwei."

„Danke," sagte sie leise, drückte mich nochmal und wünschte mir eine Gute Nacht ehe sie sich von mir löste. Ich ergriff ihre Hand. „Danke? Für was, genau?" Fragte ich sie sehr leise. „Für alles, aber...vor allem, für die letzten Tage. Danke dir, und... für dein Vertrauen." Ich lächelte, drückte ihre Hand und ließ sie hinauf gehen, wobei ich ihr noch eine ganze Weile nachdenklich nachsah. Hatte diese eine Woche wirklich so viel bewirkt? Oder tat sie einfach was sie glaubte, das ich hören und sehen wollte?

Ich nahm das Tablet mit und ging hinein, von wo ich Christine anrief und ihr mitteilte, wann wir zurück sein würden. Sie verkündete mir derweil, dass es zu Hause eine Überraschung geben würde, Janinas Zimmer war fertig die Möbel waren alle gekommen, heute am späten Nachmittag. Eine Wendung die mich wirklich sehr freute, hatte ich doch gehofft Janina nach unserer Rückkehr ein wenig mehr Normalität zu geben. Jetzt konnte ich morgen direkt alles aufbauen. Ihr fertiges Zimmer war definitiv ein guter weiterer Schritt nach vorn. „Christine, ich danke dir. Ich liebe dich und du fehlst mir."

_Du fehlst mir auch. Bis morgen Mac und...ich liebe dich auch._

„Ich weiß, bis...morgen."


	10. Zusammen

**10.** **Zusammen**

Eine Woche später

*_Janina_*

Es war schon sechzehn Uhr als ich anders, als geplant samt Lucy wieder vor unserer Wohnung war. Etwas später als geplant, aber ich hatte ihm eine Sms geschickt und er geantwortet. Ich öffnete schwungvoll die Tür, deaktivierte die Alarmanlage und hängte meine Jacke auf. „Ich bin wieder da!"

„Hi, du...oh..."

„_Onkel MAC_!" kreischte Lucy, riss sich los und umschlang einen Moment später die Beine meines Vaters, welcher sich zu ihr bückte. „Hey, wen haben wir denn da? Sag mal...kenne ich dich kleine Dame?"

„Aber...ich bin doch _LUCY_!"

„Ach Lucy, ja, natürlich," er hob sie hoch und sah mich fragend an. Ich ging grinsend auf ihn zu.

„Der kleine Messer, hat es scheinbar sehr eilig, sie hatte plötzlich Wehen. Danny möchte das wir sie später ins Krankenhaus, zu ihnen bringen, oder...morgen?"

Mac sah erst die Kleine und dann mich an. „Ich gehe dann also davon aus, dass dir der Job gefällt?" Fragte er mich und ich nickte grinsend. „Das... und...ich mag ihre Mum. Sie sagt, das dir das sicher klar gewesen sein dürfte?"

Er nickte langsam und ging mit der gähnenden Lucy hinüber zu seinem Raum. „Und du junge Dame, was denkst du, leistest du mir heute Nacht Gesellschaft?"

„Onkel Mac! Ich muss schlafen! Bin nicht groß, wie du." Ernst und kopfschüttelnd schaute das Kind ihn an. Ich schmunzelte und er grinste noch breiter. „Richtig, schläfst du dann also bei mir?"

„Oh...ja!"

Mac verschwand mit ihr und ich huschte ins Bad, um mich dort fertig zu machen. Als ich wieder zurück kam, erwartete er mich in der Sitzecke, bedeutete mir zu ihm zu kommen. Fragend schaute ich ihn an. „Ist etwas?"

„Ja," antwortete er und nahm einen Brief vom Tisch hoch. „Hier, der ist vom Schulamt."

„Oh..." ich ging zu ihm und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. In meinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, alles mögliche malte ich mir aus, aber fast immer endete es damit, dass ich doch direkt zurück zur High School, oder auf das College gehen musste. Beides keine Alternative, die mir wirklich gefiel. Das die Behörde sich bis jetzt, weit nach den Sommerferien Zeit gelassen hatte mit dem Antworten, machte es nicht unbedingt besser. „Okay...sag schon, was...was sagen sie?"

Ich schloss nervös die Augen und senkte meinen Blick, einen Moment später nahm er meine Hand. „Es...ist okay."

„Was? Nein...nein, dass..." ich sah auf und direkt in seine zustimmenden Augen, er lächelte mir zu. „Ehrlich? Ich...darf aussetzten? Wie...wie lange?"

„Ein Jahr, dann sollst du erst mal zu einem Leistungstest, aber... wenn du das wirklich willst, dann musst du zumindest einen Vorbereitungskurs nach dem Sommer belegen und danach je Semester auf dem College oder der Universität einen Kurs besuchen, ohne Prüfung, sie wollen das du zumindest _irgendetwas_ lernst. Sie wollen schriftliche Zusammenfassungen der wichtigsten Kursinhalte, um..."

Ich hörte gar nicht mehr zu, ich stand einfach auf, ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Cool, danke Mac!"

„Gern. Hör mal, willst du mit, wenn ich sie in die Klinik bringe?"

„Aber ja, klar!"

X

Wir saßen am nächsten Tag bereits beim Frühstück, bis Danny sich meldete, das Samiel Messer endlich da sei. Mac gratulierte dem Freund und danach machten wir uns und Lucy rasch fertig, um loszufahren. Auf dem Tisch ließen wir alles bis auf die Lebensmittel einfach stehen.

An der Tür, als ich meine Jacke nahm, bemerkte ich, das Mac seltsam angespannt war und als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte sein privates Tablet einsteckte. Ich behielt es erst mal für mich dass ich es gesehen hatte und nahm Lucy stattdessen in den Arm.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir bei Lindsay und dem Baby im Zimmer, während der neugeborene Junge friedlich schlief, sah seine Mutter einfach nur fertig aus und Danny, der Vater war irgendwo zwischen Aufregung und Müdigkeit. Lucy hingegen hatte einfach nur Augen für das Baby, bis ihr Vater sie nahm und mit zum Babybett ging. Sie war völlig begeistert.

Ich grinste. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Ich reichte Lindsay die Hand, sie lächelte müde und nahm sie entgegen, doch sie zog mich zu sich und umarmte mich. „Danke. Auch fürs sehr kurzfristige aufpassen."

„Gern, Lucy ist so lieb."

Mac beglückwünschte die beiden ebenfalls, betrachtete kurz das Baby und versprach die nächsten Tage noch mal wiederzukommen. Wir verabschiedeten uns und ließen die vier dann wieder alleine.

Am Fahrstuhl war ich mir sicher, das Mac irgendetwas bedrückte und sah ihn ernst an. „Was ist?"

„Ich...ich muss noch zum Arzt. Du kannst schon heimfahren?"

„Zu welchem Arzt, warum?"

Er sah mich nicht an, seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. „Es... wird nur etwas geprüft, keine Sorge."

„Dein...Gedächtnis?" Fragte ich leise und schob mich zwischen ihn und den Fahrstuhl. Er nickte und bedachte mich mit einem seltsamen Lächeln, das ich nicht einordnen konnte. Er strich mir über das Haar. „Du kannst auch unten in der Lobby warten."

„Ja, oder ich gehe einfach mit?"

„Das dauert nicht sehr lange, warte unten, draußen, oder fahre heim."

Langsam ahnte ich, das er den Termin deshalb nicht erwähnt hatte, weil er nicht gerne über dieses Problem sprach. Denn obwohl ich es selbst entdeckt hatte und nun alles wusste, machte er die Übungen nur, wenn er alleine war. „Bitte, lass mich mitgehen." Bat ich und nahm seine Hand.

„In Ordnung." Er nickte und ich lächelte ihm zu. „Danke." _geht das so einfach? Ich frage, bitte und er lenkt ein?_

Langsam folgte ich ihm einige Etagen höher durch den langen Korridor, vorbei an einem dutzend Büroräumen und einigen Miniaturpraxen. Schließlich fast am Ende des Korridors blieb er stehen und klopfte. Ich sah rasch auf das Schild neben der Tür.

_Dr. Evan Lorrn_

Mehr konnte ich nicht lesen, ehe jemand von drinnen rief und er die Tür öffnete damit ich eintrat, er folgte direkt.

x

_*Mac*_

Evan musterte Janina überrascht, bis er mich nachkommen sah. Er lächelte und stand auf. „Hi, Mac. So pünktlich heute? Habe ich das etwa deiner jungen Begleitung zu verdanken?"

Ich nickte, kam jedoch nicht dazu zu antworten. „Ich nehme mal an, sie ist die junge Dame, warum du letztes mal abgesagt hast?"

„Ja," ich legte ihr eine Hand in den Rücken, zog sie zu mir, aufmerksam musterte sie ihn. „Evan, dass ist Janina, meine...meine..." Ich seufzte, das war doch wohl nicht wahr! _Ich bin der Vater, sie ist meine? _

„Seine Tochter," sagte sie leise neben mir und gleichzeitig spürte ich ihre Hand in meiner. Ich drehte mich zu ihr und nickte, sie lächelte, während Evan mich genau im Auge behielt.

Nach dem wir saßen begann Evan den üblichen Smalltalk mit dem wir in der Regel begannen und kein Wort das ich wollte, entschied sich vor dem Gebrauch aus meinem Kopf zu flüchten. Ich war einerseits erleichtert, anderseits aber, war das ja eigentlich fast immer so. Ich atmete lautlos ein und versuchte mich zu entspannen, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es mir gründlich misslang. Wiedereinmal, wie fast immer hier.

„Das Janina hier ist heißt dann wohl, dass sie alles weiß?" Fragte Evan plötzlich. Ich sah zu ihr und nickte. „Unfreiwillig, allerdings," gab ich zu. Evan grinste und warf Janina einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bei dem ich mich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie den verstand.

„Gut, dann...bereit?"

Ich nickte, fühlte mich allerdings keineswegs danach. Evan wartete noch einen Moment dann nickte er. „Dann fangen wir an."

Die ersten zwei Seiten funktionierten reibungslos, erst sechs Farben, dann drei Gegenstände, so wie ein Fahrzeug und zwei Küchenmaschinen. Dann aber die Formen, mal wieder und auch noch farblich. Dieses blöde dritte Ding an dem ich jetzt hing, ich kannte diese Form und irgendetwas, dass wusste ich verband ich auch mit ihr. Ich runzelte die Stirn. _Christine? Janina? _Ich presste unwillkürlich die Lippen zusammen, atmete tief ein. _Verdammt, was...zum..._

Etwas warmes berührte meine Hand, schmale Finger umfassten meine und drückten zu. Ich hielt inne, sah auf unsere Hände. Ich drehte die meine und umschloss ihre Finger mit meinen, dann schaute ich sie an. Sie sah ruhig zurück, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Das kannst du," flüsterte sie, nickte mir zu und drückte erneut meine Hand. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm, in Gedanken lief mir Lucy über den Weg und ich hörte Danny neben mir _Da glaubst du, du bringst ihnen etwas bei und in Wirklichkeit ist es eben umgekehrt, da bringen die Kids dir etwas bei._

_Natürlich...Janina der Urlaub...Das ist gelb, ein... gelbes Rechteck._

„Ein... gelbes Rechteck," sagte ich und schaute nicht zu Evan, sondern Janina, sie lächelte und nickte mir zu. Ich schaute wieder auf das Display. „Blauer Stern, rotes... rotes Drei...nein, Trapez."

Evan grinste und hob die Brauen, in dem Moment, indem er zu Janina sah. „Du solltest ihn immer begleiten, deine Präsens hat eine erstaunliche Wirkung."

„Evan..."

„Was, sie es dir an, keinen Fehler."

„Aber Hänger, dass war nicht..."

„Woran es lag ist zweitrangig Mac, es klappt, das ist wichtig. Woran immer dich die Form erinnert, weswegen auch immer du dich an die Bezeichnung erinnerst ist egal. Fakt ist, durch das Training auch an verschiedenen Orten, bekommst du neue Impulse, verknüpfte Erinnerungen, die dir helfen zu behalten."

„Okay, ich... denke ich habe begriffen."

Evan grinste und stand auf, langsam kam er um seinen Schreibtisch herum, im Gesicht ein sehr breites Grinsen. Ich kannte dieses Gesicht, er war zufrieden und wollte das ich weniger negativ dachte, wobei er es nicht sagte „In dem Fall, sehen wir uns hier erst in sechs Monaten wieder. Und du junge Dame, willkommen in New York."

„Danke." Janina lächelte unsicher und blickte mich, eine Sekunde später fragend an. Ich bedachte sie mit einem warmen Blick und reichte meinem Freund die Hand.

„Machs gut, Evan, grüß mir Anita."

„Richte du meine an Christine."

„Werde ich."

x

_*Janina*_

Kaum allein im Korridor fasste er mein Handgelenk und hielt mich zurück. „Hey, danke."

Irritiert musterte ich ihn, ich hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, mit dem Verbot über diesen Besuch zu sprechen, mit Verärgerung und vielleicht auch Wut, wobei ich meinen Vater noch nie wütend erlebt hatte. Aber mit einem Danke. Seine Hand löste sich von meinem Gelenk und ergriff meine Hand. Seine zweite Hand griff leicht um meine Schulter, er drückte sie. „Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist. Ich...hätte nie gefragt, aber... es war gut. Ich... will dich nicht mehr missen, hörst du?"

Ich fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln, fast wie als wäre ich freudig aufgeregt. Ich sah ihn wachsam an, doch er schien ehrlich nur dankbar und zufrieden mit mir. Irgendwie völlig seltsam. Aber es war schön, dieses Gefühl sicher zu sein. Als er mich jetzt umarmte kribbelte es noch mehr und ich wollte ewig so stehen bleiben, diese warme Gefühl gefiel mir.


	11. Geständnis

**11. Geständnis**

Zwei Tage später

_*Janina*_

Es war später Abend als ich nochmal aus dem Zimmer kam. Ich hatte schon den ganzen Tag immer wieder mit ihm reden gewollt doch jedes mal hatte ich einen Rückzieher gemacht, noch ehe ich bei ihm gewesen, oder angefangen war. Auch jetzt war ich nicht sicher. Wirklich nicht, ich war mir sicher, er würde mir glauben, doch was würde er dann tuen? Er war so unglaublich nett und immer freundlich, er war immer da, wenn ich ihn brauchte und irgendwie beschützend mir gegenüber, in Sorge, war ich zu spät. Ich seufzte und ging an die Balkontür, er stand draußen. Langsam und schon wieder kurz davor umzudrehen drückte ich die Tür auf.

„Mac?"

Er drehte sich um, fragend, verwundert. Ich schaute an ihm vorbei, seufzte und öffnete den Mund..._Nein, ich... _Ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf und machte kehrt, ich wollte nur noch weg. „Gute Nacht!" Rief ich rasch und lief frustriert zurück in Richtung meines Zimmers.

„Janina!"

Ich seufzte, blieb stehen und drehte den Kopf herum. Abwartend blickte ich ihn an. Er kam in den Wohnraum zurück. „Warte." Bat er, kam zugleich noch näher, er sah mir ruhig entgegen, gerade so... als wüsste er etwas. „Ich..." begann ich und brach wieder zweifelnd ab, sah zu Boden und schloss die Augen. _Verdammt! Ich..._

„Du willst doch den ganzen Tag schon etwas loswerden, was ist es Janina?"

Ich ruckte zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, das es da etwas gibt, wann immer du bereit bist, hab keine Angst und komm zu mir, okay?"

Ich wollte schweigen, doch ahnte ich, das es keine gute Idee sein würde, mit jedem der letzten paar Tage stieg dieser Drang es loszuwerden, der Wunsch zu erklären, warum er mich immer mal wieder erschreckte. Doch ich konnte nicht. „Bitte, ich.. kann nicht." ich drehte mich herum und ging zu meiner Tür. „Ist okay, gute Nacht." Antwortete er ruhig und blieb wo er war.

„Nacht." sagte ich, und schloss rasch die Tür, lehnte mich dagegen. Weinend sank ich jetzt auf den Boden, schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub ihn verzweifelt auf meinen Knien. _Warum...warum geht es nicht einfach? Einfach reden und...warum..._

Nach einer Weile stand ich auf. Noch immer frustriert, wie wütend setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch. Das Gesicht, in den Händen verborgen rollten die Tränen weiter über mein Gesicht. Ich schloss die Augen, im verzweifelten Versuch meine Tränen und das Schluchtzen endlich zu unterdrücken, fast sofort sah ich _ihn_ vor mir: _Greg!_

Ich riss die Augen wieder auf starrte an die Wand vor mich, ich spürte, wie ich zitterte. Mein Hass auf diesen Mann, der drei anderen Menschen seinen Willen aufgezwungen hatte wuchs an. Ich hatte immer gewusst, das da etwas falsch war, aber erst jetzt wusste ich es in Worte zu fassen. Er hatte uns beherrscht, ich fürchtete ihn, noch jetzt.

Ruckartig kam ich zum stehen und streckte die Hand aus, mit Kraft und Schwung fegte ich die Schreibtischlampe herunter und riss dabei noch einige Dinge mehr mit zu Boden. Erschrocken starrte ich Sekunden später auf das Chaos vor mir, das war so unheimlich laut gewesen. Ich ging in die Knie, zog den Stecker der Lampe und begann die Scherben meines kaputten Trinkglases aufzuheben. Als hinter mir die Tür aufgerissen wurde zuckte ich automatisch zusammen und sah auf. Die Scherben rutschten aus meiner Hand und ich versuchte sie, ohne nachzudenken aufzufangen. „_Autsch_!" _Fuck, bin ich auch bescheuert! Das gibt jetzt aber doch Ärger!_

„_Janina_!"

Mac war fast sofort bei mir. Er ging neben mir in die Knie und griff meine linke Hand, zog sie zu sich. „Lass sehen. Das müssen wir ausspülen. Komm mit ins Bad." Er fasste meine zweite Hand und zog mich rauf. Noch immer selbst überrascht über meinem Wutausbruch ließ ich mich mitnehmen und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als er mir erst Wasser über die Hand laufen ließ, um sie dann mit Jod zu spülen. „Uuuh, mmh, also...ich denke...das muss genäht werden."

„Nein," ich entzog ihm meine Hand und hielt sie fest, „Ich..."

„Manchmal... hilft es zu reden, statt alles klein zu machen," sagte er leise und strich mir über den Rücken. „Bin gleich zurück, warte hier."

Ich nickte und schloss die Augen, während seine Schritte sich entfernten, ich war fast sicher, dass er im Wohnraum mit jemandem sprach, auch wenn ich keinen antworten hörte. Ich wusste aber ich wollte auf keinen Fall in ein Krankenhaus.

Wieder zurück drückte er mir eine Kompresse auf die Hand und legte einen lockeren Verband an. Ich packte ihn am Unterarm, trotz der Schmerzen nahm ich beide Hände. „Bitte, ich...ich will nicht in die nächste Klinik."

„Ich weiß," er packte mich und zog mich zur Badewanne, auf dessen Rand er mich drückte, er setzte sich daneben und schaute mich an. „Hast du Angst, das jemand dich fragt, was dieses mal passiert ist?" Fragte er leise und schaute zum Boden, er sah mich nicht an, dennoch entdeckte ich etwas neues an ihm. Er war definitiv angespannt.

„Was...Nein! Ich..."

„Janina..."

„Wie...wie kommst du darauf? Und... zu welchem Arzt fahren wir dann?" Fragte ich, statt ihn ausreden zu lassen, oder ihm gar eine Antwort zu geben.

„Gar nicht," erwiderte er und strich mir über den linken Unterarm, ehe er seine Hand über meine Verletzte Linke legte, damit ich sie nicht wiederholt zur Faust ballen konnte. „Sheldon Hawkes, ein Kollege, er ist... Chirurg."

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit und ich atmete tief durch. „Danke."

Er nickte, musterte mich noch kurz und stand ruhig auf. „Geh ins Wohnzimmer," sagte er leise und trat zur Tür. Ich schaute ihm nach, stand auf und beobachtete, wo er hinging, er ging in mein Zimmer und durch die Tür sah ich, wie er um den Schreibtisch herum Ordnung machte.

Zehn Minuten später klingelte es, ich wollte aufstehen, doch Mac machte auf und er blieb auch hinter mir stehen, während Hawkes meine Hand versorgte. Mit dem Abfall des ersten Verbandes den er selbst angelegt hatte, ging er weg und holte auch etwas Wasser für mich, mit dem ich die Tabletten einnehmen konnte.

Als mein Vater bei der Küchenzeile war, beugte sich Hawkes mit einem mal vor. „Rede mit ihm, Mac ist ein guter Zuhörer und... wir sind Ermittler Janina, glaubst du wirklich er weiß nicht, warum du nicht ins Krankenhaus willst? Mach dir keine Sorgen, um deinen Vater, niemand wird glauben, dass Mac dir was getan hat, okay?" Sheldon lächelte und legte eine Packung Schmerzmittel auf den Tisch. „Maximal drei Stück. Kommt morgen ins Labor, ich seh mir die Wunde dann an, okay?"

Ich war noch immer viel zu perplex und erschrocken um zu antworten. Ich starrte ihn einfach an. Er lächelte und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Du... kannst auch mit jemand anderem reden, Lindsay, Danny, oder mir." Er nahm seine Tasche, warf Mac einen Gruß zu und verschwand. Mac kam unterdessen zu mir zurück.

Zitternd nahm ich ihm das Glas ab und nahm eine Tablette. So rasch ich konnte, würgte ich diese herunter und stellte das Glas wieder ab. „Gute...Nacht."

Ich wirbelte herum und eilte zurück in mein Zimmer meine Gedanken rasten, seinen Nachtgruß bekam ich nicht mehr mit.

x

_*Mac*_

Ich schaute ihr nach als sie fluchtartig in ihr Zimmer zurück stürzte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was genau der Auslöser gewesen war, das sie heute seit dem Mittag in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen war. Heute Morgen in der Klinik war noch alles gut gewesen, doch kaum zu Hause war sie nachdenklich, übervorsichtig und schreckhaft geworden, wie zu Anfang. Sie war jetzt fast zwei Monate hier und hatte eigentlich gute Fortschritte gemacht, so gut, das ich wirklich gehofft hatte, sie würde anfangen zu reden. Ich seufzte und trat ans Fenster.

Ich wusste, ich musste langsam handeln, ich hatte schon zu lange gewartet, wenn sie sich jetzt nicht öffnete, dann musste ich das Gespräch suchen. Ich wusste das ich es besser nicht alleine tat. Evan hatte mir auch schon jemanden genannt, seine Schwiegertochter, sie war Psycholgin, es wurde wohl Zeit sie anzurufen, gleich morgen früh.

Einige Stunden blieb ich noch wach, sah fern, tippte Berichte, dann zog auch ich mich ins eigene Zimmer zurück. Doch ich lehnte meine Tür heute nur an, dieses drängende Gefühl sie heute nicht allein zu lassen war noch nicht verflogen.

x

_*Janina*_

Es war nach Mitternacht als ich erwachte und aus der Ferne ein Donnern hörte. Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf, und drehte mich herum, um weiterzuschlafen. Doch als das Unwetter rasch näher kam, gab ich diesen Versuch auf, ich hasste Gewitter. Im Grunde wusste ich wie irrational meine Angst vor diesem gewöhnlichen Wetterphänomen war, aber mit Rationalität und Wissen, war eben nicht jede absurde Angst zu bekämpfen.

Leise stand ich schließlich auf. Ich ging in den Wohnraum, wo ich mich an den Esstisch setzte. Zum ersten mal verfluchte ich diese riesigen fast bodentiefen Fenster. Es war viel zu viel von diesem elenden Wetterleuchten zu sehen.

Ich versuchte mich erfolglos abzulenken, wann immer es mir kurz gelang kehrten meine Gedanken zu meinem Albtraum zurück: _Greg der mir nachsetzte, Greg der mich einsperrte, riesig und drohend vor mir stand, besoffen die Flasche nach mir warf und die Treppe, welche ich fiel und fiel... _Oder meine Gedanken kreisten um die Ereignisse des Nachmittages, _...ein Mann, groß, muskulös und das kleine Mädchen, das sich losriss, eingefangen wurde und welches er grob mit sich nahm, ehe er sie in der Seitenstraße gegen die Wand stieß und schlug...ihre Tränen, ehe sie meinem Blick entschwand..._ Ich sprang auf und warf dabei beinahe meinen Stuhl um. Eilig lief ich in die Küche, schob diese Gedanken beiseite, nichts davon konnte hier und mir passieren, ich wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Ich holte mir ein Glas und füllte es mit Wasser. Schon wieder tief in Gedanken starrte ich ins leere und trank...

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Ich fuhr herum, dass mir das Glas entglitten war, bemerkte ich erst als es auf die kühlen Fliesen knallte und zersprang. Ich hörte ihn kommen, meine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf und rasch sah ich zu ihm. „Es... es tut mir Leid, ich...ich mach das schon, ich... bezahl das, ich..." zitternd beugte ich mich vor, um die Scherben aufzusammeln, als mich zwei starke Hände packten und hoch zogen. Ich schloss zitternd die Augen. _Jetzt kam es! Jetzt würde es passieren. Das zweite Glas, gleich würde seine Hand heiß auf meiner Haut brennen und..._

„Janina...Janina, sieh mich an. _Sieh mich an_!"

_Das...das ist nicht Greg! Aber wo...was..._ich blinzelte verwirrt durch die Tränen.

„...Janina, ich bin es, Mac."

_Mac? Mac! Natürlich ich war bei meinem Vater!_ „Mac!" Ich warf mich gegen ihn und er schloss mich fest in seine Arme. Ganz leise sprach er mit mir, streichelte mich und ich atmete tief ein, klammerte meine zitternde Hand fest in sein T-shirt, ich musste einfach sicher sein, das ich nicht träumte und gleich erwachte. Ich atmete tief ein und sein Geruch kroch mir in die Nase. Langsam wurde ich wieder ruhiger. Ich seufzte.

„Hey, hey, ganz ruhig. Ist gut." Ich spürte wie er mein Haar küsste, dann schob er einen Arm unter meinen und nahm mich einfach mit zum Sofa.

Er schob mich auf das Polstermöbel, folgte mir und drückte meine Hand, während er mir zugleich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und meine Tränen trocknete. „Rede mit mir, es... wird besser, versprochen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte aufstehen, er ließ mich aber nicht. „Janina," bat er leise, „er kann dir nichts..."

„Wenn... wenn ich was sage, du...du hast ja keine Ahnung! Meinen...meinen Erzieher aus dem Camp, er...Greg hat ihn verprügelt, er..."

„Janina, schau mich an."

Ich wollte, ich wollte wirklich, aber wie sollte ich, Greg würde sich rächen, Mum würde ihn nicht mehr damit drohen können ihn zu verlassen, sie war tot, nichts würde ihn also mehr bremsen und Mac, ich wollte nicht, dass er Mac...

*_Mac_*

Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie wirklich große Angst hatte und nach ihrer Enthüllung jetzt, ahnte ich langsam, dass sie weniger Angst um sich hatte, als um mich. Sie sah weiterhin weg, völlig verzweifelt und ängstlich. Ich hob ihren Kopf an. „Janina, he, ich bin Polizist, ich trage eine Waffe und habe andere Möglichkeiten mich zu verteidigen. Er wird uns nichts tuen, okay? Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er an dich ran kommt."

„Ich... dachte eben... ich... wäre dort und...und er... das Glas..."

„Was hätte er gemacht?" Fragte ich leise und hielt meine eigenen Emotionen mit Mühe im Zaum. „Er... er hat mich geschlagen, wieder und wieder, bis...bis ich still war, bis...er sich abreagiert hatte. Er... schlug fester, wenn... ich mich wehrte, schützen wollte, oder... ich schrie...oder... weinte...er..." Sie verstummte, senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte am liebsten los fahren und den Mistkerl selbst verprügeln, allein ihr verlorener Anblick hielt mich auf. Ich hatte es geahnt, geahnt, das da mehr gewesen war, als dass, was ihr Stiefbruder mitbekommen hatte. Schon früh und doch machte es mich jetzt fassungslos, dass meine eigene Tochter, Opfer solcher Gewalt gewesen war. Noch unvorstellbarer war mir jedoch, das Nathalie das alles nicht mitbekommen haben sollte, oder schlimmer es wissentlich nicht verhindert hatte.

„Janina, wenn er... so wütend gewesen ist, wo war da deine Mum?"

„Nicht da, er...es kam kaum noch was vor, vor.. Mums Tot, ich... weil...ich wusste, wann ich abtauche oder... gehorche."

Sie schluckte, schloss die Augen und setzte sich auf, im nächsten Moment lehnte sie sich bei mir an. Ich legte die Arme um sie. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass Nathalie es gewusst haben musste. Die Nathalie die ich gekannt hatte, hätte alles für ihr Kind getan.

„Mum... Mum brauchte ihn, er... war da, sie hat mich wieder holen dürfen, nach... der Hochzeit und vielen... Besuchen, am Anfang... war es ganz okay."

„Was hat sich verändert?" Fragte ich. Sie drückte meine Arme weg, setzte sich und beugte sich auf dem Sofa vor, sie schloss die Augen, „Der Unfall...Mum...konnte nicht mehr arbeiten, ich...musste aus der Privatschule, war...viel zu Hause, Mum... konnte nicht ohne Arbeit und wollte das ich... weiterkomme, sie...war unglücklich und... wurde Depressiv. Sie... kam in die Klinik, ich...war fast zwei Jahre bei ihnen...Greg... Greg mochte es nicht, wenn ich... mehr wusste, er... er sagte, dass er... es sei unnatürlich...er habe Recht..."

Sie hielt inne, rang nach Atem, ich legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Es... ist okay, wir können morgen reden."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, tastete nach mir, bis ihre Hand mein Knie fand, sie zitterte. Meine Hand legte sich über ihre, meine Finger umschlossen ihre. Sie seufzte, kniff die Augen zusammen und lehnte sich zurück, gegen meinen Oberarm, sie weinte wieder. „Sch Shsht. Okay," ich strich ihr das Haar zurück und küsste ihre Stirn, „...was hat er gesagt?"

„Das...das er mir die Worte... rausprügeln wird, bis ich... bis ich weiß,... wann... ein Kind still ist." Sie drückte sich enger an mich und umfasste nun mit beiden Händen meinen rechten Arm. „Lass...lass mich nicht allein."

„Niemals."

„Mac, glaubst du... glaubst du Mum hatte Angst, dass...das ich fort muss, wenn... wenn sie Greg verlässt?"

Ich seufzte, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich es noch immer nicht begreifen, dass sie es gewusst hatte. Und mir fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, warum sie mit ihrer Tochter bei Greg geblieben war. Mühsam schluckte ich die eigene Wut hinunter und schaute, als sie aufsah ruhig zu ihr. „Hat er es in die Tat umgesetzt?" Fragte ich, obgleich ich die Antwort ja kannte. Sie nickte. „Mehr...mehrmals... einmal... nein mehrmals waren wir in der Klinik, beim ersten mal sei ich vom Baum gefallen, der Arm war gebrochen, das zweite mal... sagte er ich...ich habe mich verletzt, als ich versucht habe wegzulaufen, aus... dem Hausarrest, das stimmte sogar, nur das...das ich nicht gestürzt war, sondern er es getan hatte."

„Wo warst du verletzt?" Fragte ich mühsam beherrscht.

„Mehrere geprellte und eine gebrochene Rippe, ich glaube... ich hatte Kopfweh, einen geprellten Arm, die Schulter, blaue Flecken. Ich... musste dort bleiben. Er...er sagte mir, wenn ich ihn verriete, dann... müsste ich fort, sie würden mich ihm und Mum wegnehmen, dass...dass wollte ich doch nicht...ich...ich wollte bei Mum bleiben. Sie...brauchte mich doch..."

Wie immer, wenn mir ein Kind von so etwas berichtete zerriss es mich innerlich, dieses mal war es noch schlimmer wie sonst. Denn dieses mal war es eben anders, es... ging um meine eigene Tochter. Mein kleines Mädchen, dass damals niemanden außer ihrer Mutter gehabt hatte, weil ich nicht um sie gewusst hatte. Ich schloss gepeinigt die Augen, sie bekam es nicht mit, kämpfte zu sehr mit sich selber. „Wie lange war Nathalie weg?"

„Ungefähr... drei Monate war sie gar nicht, oder kaum da. Da-danach war es... besser. Bis..."

Sie verstummte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis..."

Ich wartete ließ ihr Zeit, sie brauchte ein wenig länger dieses mal und ich ließ sie los, legte einen Arm um sie. Sie atmete tief ein, ein Frösteln überkam sie. „Bis er... seinen Job verlor, dann... wurde es...genau so und... schlimmer, er...er trank, er...ließ sich gehen, Mum putzte inzwischen und machte Einkäufe für andere, mich... mich ließ er nicht zur Schule, schlich ich mich raus...dann...zeigte er mir, wie man mit ungezogenen Kindern umgehe. Er...er hat mindestens einmal Mum geschlagen, als... als sie nicht konnte und weniger Geld bekam, Matt...Matt wohnte auf dem Campus, Yale. Noch schlimmer... wurde es, als... als Mum starb. Er... er hat mich oft angeschrien, er hasse mich, ich sähe aus wie sie und... ich sei zu nichts nutze und brauche keine Schule, ich... wisse ja alles, er...er hat mich geschlagen, ließ mich kaum raus und sperrte mich ins Zimmer, ins Bad, auf die Feuertreppe, oder in den Keller. Darum... ich...ich musste weglaufen. Ich...ich habe Mums Tagebuch gefunden, deinen...Namen und...bin weg."

„Warum...hast du mit niemandem gesprochen? Einem Lehrer, dem Schulpsychologen, oder..."

„Ein...nur... einmal habe ich etwas gesagt. Das Amt kam, er machte nicht auf, hielt mir ein Messer vor. Zweimal ging das so, dann gab es einen Termin, alles...war sauber, ich musste putzen und...in Ordnung...ich...mir hat er gesagt, er...zieht mit mir um...lässt Matt nicht kommen...und zwei Tage später war... mein Lehrer krank und... danach zog er seine Anzeige, aufgrund eines Missverständnisses zurück, kurz….kurz darauf hat er gekündigt und...und war wieder im krank. Greg...er...er hat ihn verprügelt. Bitte, bitte Mac, zeig ihn nicht an, ich... will nicht, dass..."

„Janina, ruhig, sie mich an!" Ich wartete, bis sie der Aufforderung nachkam und blickte sie ernst an.

„Keine Angst, er wird es nicht wagen her zu kommen, nicht solange du bei mir bist. Ich bin Polizist, er weiß es. Ich verspreche dir, er kommt zu dir."

„Ich...kenne ihn,... ich...Mac ich... hab Angst."

„Die brauchst du nicht zu haben." Ich schloss sie wieder fest in die Arme. Sie nickte und legte mir die Rückseite ihrer linken Hand auf die Brust. „Ich...ich mag keine Gewitter, ich...habe Angst und... das ist völlig irrational."

Ich grinste und fuhr ihr durch das Haar. „Viele mögen kein Gewitter. Nichts besonderes."

Sie nickte und suchte meinen Blick. „Bleibst du... bleibst du da, bis ich... eingeschlafen bin?"

Ich nickte und lächelte ihr zu, währen ich über ihre Wange strich. „Natürlich und danach nur eine Tür und einen Ruf entfernt."

Ich brachte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und hielt mein Wort, erst eine ganze Weile, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, stand ich auf und ging in mein Zimmer zurück. Aber ins Bett ging ich noch nicht, ich schrieb zunächst alles genau auf, was sie mir erzählt hatte und legte das längst ausgeschaltete Aufnahmegerät aus meiner Hosentasche auf den Bogen Papier. Ich wusste sie würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich ihr verriet, das Gespräch aufgenommen zu haben, doch ich wollte mit allen Mitteln vermeiden, dass sie vor Gericht diesem Mistkerl gegenüber treten musste. Mit diesen Aufnahmen und der Dokumentation, über ihr jüngstes Verhalten, wie das zu Anfang hatte ich gute Karten. Ich seufzte, schloss beides in meinen Scheibtisch und sah auf die Uhr.

_03:05_

Es wurde Zeit das ich mich noch etwas hinlegte, ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Bett.


	12. Aussage

**12.** **Aussage**

*_Mac_*

Mein Arm lag hinter ihr, die Hand auf ihrer linken Schulter, so betraten wir das NYPD Hauptquartier und so liefen wir noch immer, als wir das Büro durchquert hatten und bei den Verhörräumen ankamen. Ich merkte wie sie stehenblieb und hörte sie zugleich auf keuchen. Alarmiert drehte ich mich zu ihr herum, sie starrte auf die Räume, nahezu panisch. „Hey, er ist nicht hier und dort gehen wir nicht rein. Wir müssen hinten in den Besprechungsraum."

Sie nickte, entspannte sich aber nur kaum merklich.

„Hi. Mac, Janina."

„Hi, Don, danke dir."

„Für dich immer, weißt du doch," antwortete mir Flack und reichte mir die Hand. Janina sah derweil besorgt von Flack, hinein in den Raum und wieder zu mir, sie ignorierte Flacks Begrüßung total. „Wollen wir?" Fragte Don Flack jetzt ruhig, aber Janina blickte ihn nur kurz an und trat wortlos auf den Raum zu. Ich nickte ihr zu. „Ich bin gleich hier, vor der Tür Lindsay wartet drinnen."

Es missfiel mir, sie alleine zu lassen und aber mir war zu bewusst, das es anders zu viele Angriffspunkte, bei ihrer Aussage geben würde. Ich hatte gestern morgen lange mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Sie wusste von der Aufnahme, meiner Dokumentation, sie hatte auch verstanden, warum ich bei einer Befragung nicht mit hinein konnte und hatte sich zuerst geweigert, sie wollte mit niemanden fremden reden. Ich hatte mit Flack gesprochen und meinem Anwalt. Flack war ein gangbarer Kompromiss, sie kannte ihn, wusste wir waren befreundet, doch die beiden kannten sich nicht wirklich. Außerdem war Lindsay mit da drinnen. Ich hatte sie darum gebeten und sie hatte sich gern bereit erklärt. Sie mochte Janina und ich wusste ohnehin das meine Freunde alles tuen würden.

Janina nickte, spannte sich wieder an, doch sie folgte Flack nun hinein und ehe er die Tür schloss konnte ich hören wie Lindsay, Janina aufforderte zu ihr zu kommen. Ich sah noch, wie sie sich setzte und Flack schenkte mir einen kurzen, mitfühlenden Blick, ehe er die Tür ganz schloss. Ich seufzte und ging rückwärts zu den Stühlen hinter mir, doch ich setzte mich nicht, blieb stattdessen stehen. Ich sollte dort drinnen sein, wie es andere Väter, oder Mütter taten. Doch in meiner Funktion als leitender CSI und mit dem Hintergrund, das ich bereits alle Fakten kannte,... ich durfte nicht... dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit das mich wieder erfasste, machte mich Wahnsinnig.

„Mac?"

„Christine? Was..."

„Flack hat mich angerufen, er meinte... du könntest Unterstützung brauchen? Wo ist sie? Da drinnen?"

Ich nickte und war ihr unendlich dankbar, dass sie hier war, vor allem, wenn ich bedachte, wie sehr wir unsere Beziehung die vergangenen Wochen hinten angestellt hatten. „Christine, ich...es tut mir so Leid, dass...dass ich..."

„Nicht Mac," flüsterte sie und ihre Hand legte sich an meine Wange, liebevoll blickte sie mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir beide, wir wissen was wir haben, es... war richtig, Mac. Sie musste erst mal zur Ruhe kommen und _dich_ kennenlernen, ihren Vater. Sie brauchte Zeit, ihr beide, um zu vertrauen."

„Ich hätte es ihr längst sagen sollen, längst mit ihr über meinen Verdacht sprechen sollen und..."

„Nicht Mac, tue das nicht. Sie liebt dich, sie braucht dich und wir zwei, wir haben uns jeden Tag gesehen und gesprochen, ob anders geplant, oder nicht, wir hatten uns und sie hatte dich."

„Christine," ich lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, während ich sie einfach voller Liebe für sie betrachtete. Sie schaute ruhig und zufrieden zurück. „Womit...habe ich dich verdient?" Fragte ich und legte ihr meine Hände an die Hüften, „mmh? Womit?"

„Mit allem Mac, mit allem," antwortete sie und schob mir ihre Hand in den Nacken, just dem Moment, als ich mich hinunter beugte. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss und doch zugleich so viel mehr. Verliebt sahen wir uns an. Ich lächelte und umfasste ihr Gesicht, ihre Hände legten sich an meine. „Ich..."

„_Ich... ich will das nicht!_" Ertönte es plötzlich aus dem Raum neben uns, wir beiden sahen uns fassungslos an, dann riss Janina auch schon die Tür auf und rannte mit feuchten Augen an uns vorbei. Verärgert schaute ich zu Flack, doch der schien völlig ahnungslos. Ich sah meiner Tochter nach, welche in den Flur lief und zurück zu dem jüngeren Detective. „Was war los?"

„Ich... habe sie gefragt, was genau Haven mit ihr gemacht hat und..."

„Mac...er war wirklich ganz behutsam und...soll ich ihr nachgehen?"

Ich seufzte schüttelte den Kopf und lief ihr hinter her, ließ Christine mit Flack und Lindsay stehen.

*_Christine_*

„Er weiß das, du fragen musstest aber... sie ist eben nicht, _irgendein_ Fall."

„Ich weiß, darum bin ich ja hier und mache es selbst, ich will nicht das Mac am Ende noch die Antwort bekommt, er müsse nicht alles wissen."

Ich nickte und warf dem Kollegen von Mac einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Der Mann seufzte. „Kaffee? Aber ich warne Sie, der ist nicht so gut, wie Ihrer."

„Ich nehme eine Tasse, aber mit Milch und viel Zucker."

Flack nickte und ließ mich mit Lindsay stehen, welche die gleiche Frage ablehnte. Er lief zurück ins Großraumbüro, ich wandte mich um, sah auf die Tür der Treppe, hinter der zuerst Janina, dann Mac verschwunden war. So bekam ich Flacks Rückkehr fast nicht mit.

xXx

*_Janina_*

„_...bringen, weil mit CODIS kann vielleicht doch noch..."_

„_Hey! Hat jemand Hawkes gesehen?"_

„_Bin schnell in der Asservatenkammer!"_

„_Hawkes? Dr. Hawkes war vorhin noch in der Balistik und..."_

Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen all die Stimmen bis zu mir durch und immer wieder musste ich daran denken, was ich Mac erzählt hatte, was ich hatte wiederholen sollen. Dann aber sah ich Greg vor mir, meinen alten Lehrer... _Ich...ich will nicht, das Mac..._

„Moment bitte, ähm... Priscoll, bringen Sie das in mein Büro und das hier zu CSI Messer."

„Ja, Mam."

_Kenne ich diese Stimme nicht?_ Ich schaute auf, erkannte Macs Kollegin und sah rasch zu Boden.

„Janina?"

_Zu spät,_ ich seufzte und blickte die dunkelhaarige Frau unter halb geschlossenen Augen an. _Moment! Weiß sie warum ich hier bin?_

„Janina, was machst du hier? Wo ist Mac?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln, immerhin wusste ich es wirklich nicht. „Weiß nicht, ich...bin einfach weg."

„Moment, du bist weggelaufen?" Ihre Überraschung und Sorge waren weder zu überhören noch zu übersehen. Sie legte mir eine Hand auf das Knie, wie um mich festzunageln und griff mit der anderen nach ihrem Handy. „Von wo? Zu Hause? Aus er Stadt und...Janina, wieso?"

Ich seufzte, rieb mir die neuen Tränen aus den Augen und schwieg. Ich wollte nicht mehr, ich wollte auf keinen Fall, das Mac etwas passierte, ich hatte ja nur noch ihn. „Janina?" Die Frau seufzte und sah mich erst nachdenklich, dann traurig besorgt an. „Wir müssen deinem Vater in jedem Fall Bescheid...he! _He, Stopp_!"

_No Way!_ Ich drehte mich gerade nach hinten, um zu sehen_, _ob sie mir noch folgte, als ich gegen eine Person stieß, die mich sofort festhielt. Ich schaute erschrocken auf.

_Sheldon!_

„Morgen, he, nicht so stürmisch," der CSI sah ein wenig verwirrt zu seiner Kollegin die uns schon fast erreicht hatte. Dann aber sah er wieder zu mir, was mir jedoch erst auffiel, als er mein Handgelenk packte und meine Hand zu sich zog, die ich eben noch selbst gehalten hatte. Auf meinem Weg durch das Treppenhaus war ich gestolpert, was ganz schön wehgetan hatte, jetzt nach dem Zusammenstoß aber pochte die Hand regelrecht.

„Du blutest, was ist passiert, bist du hin..." Er sah an sich hinunter und nickte, ich folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte einen blutigen Abdruck auf seinem hellblauen Hemd, besorgt riss ich die Augen auf. „He, keine Bange, du hast ja keine Ahnung wie viele Hemden schon dran geglaubt haben. Und ich hätte dich ja nicht umrennen brauchen. Komm mit, dass sehe ich mir gleich mal an." Er schien mich wegführen zu wollen, hielt aber doch inne. „Äh... wo ist Mac?"

„Sie ist weggelaufen, kümmer dich um deine Patientin, ich rufe Mac an und..."

„Nein, warte mal, gib mir einen Moment, ja?"

„Fünf Minuten, der Arme ist sicher schon ganz verrückt vor Sorge."

„Danke Jo," sagte Sheldon und in dem Moment, wusste ich wieder, wer sie war: _Jo Danville_.

In der Autopsie schloss er die Tür hinter uns und machte den Verband ab. „Die Naht ist aufgerissen. Dieses mal sind es mehr Stiche." er seufzte. „Ich gebe dir jetzt ein Schmerzmittel und etwas zur lokalen Anästhesie, okay?"

Ich nickte und sah auf meine Hand, ich selbst hatte nichts gespürt, bis er es bemerkt hatte, dabei war der Verband schon voller Blut gewesen und etwas mein Handgelenk entlang gelaufen. Verständnislos schaute ich auf meine Hand. Er kam zurück, machte die Spritzen fertig und beobachtete mich genau, während er mir eine Spritze in den Oberarm gab und eine in die Hand, anschließend stach er mehrfach um die Wunde herum aber ich spürte es kaum. Es hörte auf so höllisch weh zu tuen, das brennen ließ auch nach. Dennoch schossen mir Tränen ins Gesicht.

Er legte die Spritzen weg und nahm meine Hand hielt sie hoch. „Besser?"

Ich nickte, der Schmerz war fort. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. „Mac ist mit dir im Haus, richtig?"

Ich überlegte kurz nicht zu antworten nickte dann aber. „Ja."

Sheldon ließ mich los und holte eine weitere Ampulle, deren Inhalt er in eine weitere Spritze zog. „Dann...habt ihr die letzten zwei Tage noch geredet?"

Ich schaute rasch weg und nickte wieder. „Dann... nehme ich an, ihr... wart deshalb hier?"

Ich schloss die Augen und nickte.

„Du hast Angst," stellte er ruhig fest, band mir den Arm ab und suchte zum zweiten mal eine Vene in meiner Ellenbeuge. „Wovor?" Fragte er und ich zuckte zusammen, als die Nadel meine Haut durchstieß, ich sah ihn nun doch an. „Wenn...wenn Greg es...erfährt, er...wird kommen, er... ich will nicht, das er Mac..."

„Hör mal, Janina, Mac ist ein verdammt guter Detective und das wäre er sicher nicht, wenn er den Mistkerlen dieser Stadt nicht in den Arsch treten könnte, okay? Du musst Mac nicht beschützen, so wenig, wie er verlangt, dass du ihm alles Recht machst. Er ist da um _dich_ zu beschützen, okay? Du bist seine Tochter, es ist _sein_ Job, _dich_ zu beschützen und für dich da zu sein. Okay?"

Wie ich zu ihm sah, bemerkte ich, das er die aufgerissene Wunde bereits nähte und entspannte mich. Die Spritzen wirkten, ich spürte nichts. Er war rasch fertig, legte mir einen neuen Verband an und musterte mich dann ernst. „Weißt du, bei wem ihr unten wart? Wer dich befragen sollte?"

Ich nickte. „Det. Flack."

„Verstehe, mmh...,na wie wäre es, wenn...es eine Frau macht? Jo zum Beispiel, du weißt wer sie ist und...womöglich ist das leichter, mmh?"

„Ich...könnte dich begleiten?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich hinter mir wen hörte, doch es war nur Danny. Unschlüssig blickte ich ihn an und nickte dann. „Okay. Was wenn Lindsay..."

„Nichts wenn. Komm schon," sagte Danny leise. „Soll ich mitgehen? Und keine Sorge, Lindsay versteht es schon," sagte er und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

Ich sah wie Sheldon ging und Danny hielt mir die Hand hin, er bracht mich hinten raus, während vorne Sheldon mit Danville redete.

Zehn Minuten später saß ich neben Danny in Danvilles Büro, doch sie saß mir nicht gegenüber, sie stand am Fenster. Sie betrieben Smalltalk, und ehe ich mich versah waren wir mitten im Thema. Nach kurzer Zeit, kamen auch die gefürchteten Fragen und Danny nahm meine Hand genau in dem Moment, da ich fortlaufen wollte. Ich sah ihn kurz an und er nickte mir zu.

X

*_Mac_*

Es war Sheldon der mich anrief und meinen Protest direkt unterbrach. „Janina ist bei Jo, sie nimmt die Aussage auf, Danny ist auch dabei."

„Danke," erleichtert blieb ich stehen und gab die guten Nachrichten weiter. Oben im CrimeLab betrachtete ich die drei, aus einigem Abstand durch die Scheibe. Die dreißig Minuten die sie brauchten kamen mir wie Stunden vor, ich stöhnte einmal mehr und wollte unruhig weiterlaufen, als sich Christines Hand in meine schob. „Sie packt das."

„Ich weiß, es ist nur..."

„Du machst dir Sorgen, das ist...normal, sie ist deine Tochter."

„Hey, Taylor, ich hoffe ihr habt nicht schon länger gesucht?"

„Ein paar Minuten, mehr nicht," antwortete ich und sah fragend zu Sheldon Hawkes. „Warum war sie bei dir?"

„Weil... weil sie gefallen war und die Narbe aufgerissen. Halb so wild, sie hat was Antibiotika , Schmerzmittel und ein Lokales Anästhetikum bekommen. Wart ab, in ein paar Tagen ist alles vergessen."

„Danke."

Sheldon nickte und seufzte. „Mac, sie war völlig durch den Wind, total panisch, ich...hab ihr auch was zur Beruhigung gegeben, sie sollte definitiv gleich ausruhen."

„Und ich behaupte sie tut es freiwillig, sie ist müde," warf Christine ein und deutete zum Büro nach vorne.

In dem Moment öffnete die Tür zu Jos Büro und Danny kam heraus, eine Hand im Rücken meiner Tochter. Christine hatte Recht, sie sah fertig aus und müde. Nachdem, was mir Sheldon erzählt hatte, was er ihr gegeben hatte, völlig in Ordnung, ich rief nach ihr. „Jany!"

„Mac!" Sie lief auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Ich erwiderte ihre Begrüßung und sah an ihr vorbei, zu den anderen sie nickten. Dankbar blickte ich zurück.


	13. Schwarze Stunden

**13. Schwarze Stunde**

*_Christine_*

Es war kurz vor acht Uhr und Mac hatte rasch zu einem Tatort gemusst, es fehlten Kollegen. Überhaupt trat er immer noch kürzer und arbeitete auch erst seit drei Wochen wieder richtig. Jetzt saß ich also alleine an seinem Esstisch und wartete, das Janina aufwachte. Bisher war ich morgens immer weg gewesen, ehe sie aufstand. Wie würde sie reagieren?

Wir wussten, dass sie Angst hatte, dass ihr Greg begegnete. Deshalb und auch um einfach sicherzugehen, hatte Mac ein Annäherungsverbot angestrebt, da der Richter keinen Grund gesehen hatte, Greg Haven einzusperren, oder irgendwie auf Distanz zu halten. Ich seufzte.

Mac schien sich wirklich mehr Sorgen zu machen, als ich gedacht hatte. Zum einen hatte er Janina nicht alleine lassen wollen und zum anderen hatte er mir ein Pfefferspray gegeben. Ich schloss die Augen.

Als das Telefon klingelte zuckte ich zusammen, gleichzeitig schüttelte ich den Kopf über diese Reaktion, es war der Pförtner des Hauses. Offenbar hatte eben ein Mann versucht herauf zu kommen, der sich jedoch nicht hatte ausweisen wollen und wütend gegangen war. Er bat mich ihm Bescheid zu geben, sollten wir vorhaben die Wohnung zu verlassen, er wollte uns dann gleich am Fahrstuhl erwarten und zum Taxi bringen. Besorgt bedankte ich mich und legte auf. Ich hob wieder ab und wählte, im nächsten Moment schon bekam ich ein Freizeichen und drei mal klingeln später ging er dran.

„Mac, Gott sei Dank!"

_Christine? Was ist los? Was stimmt nicht? Janina?_

„Sie schläft. Mac, Mr. Grager hat eben angerufen, er meinte, da sei eben ein Mann gewesen, der rauf wollte, er hat sich geweigert sich auszuweisen und Grager hat ihn rausgeschmissen. Mac, ich...ich denke es war..."

_Bleibt zu Hause, kommt zum Mittag her. Ich kümmere mich darum._

„Okay, danke Mac."

Ich legte auf und drehte mich herum, hinter mir stand Janina. Fragend und verwundert schaute sie mich an. „Wo ist er?"

„Er musste zur Arbeit. Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Gut, denke ich." Janina gähnte und lächelte mir auf dem Weg ins Bad zu. „Hat... er dich aus dem Bett geklingelt? Ich halte das schon ein paar Stunden alleine aus." Sie verschwand im Bad, ich war erleichtert um eine Antwort drum herum gekommen zu sein, und das sie wohl von meinem Gespräch nichts gehört hatte. Zugleich aber war ich besorgt sie hatte sich zu offensichtlich bemüht locker zu klingen. Ich seufzte und wollte eben Frühstück machen als sie zurück kam, sie kam direkt zu mir, hielt mir meine Schminktasche und mein Nachthemd entgegen. „Okay, du... warst also hier." Sie legte beides auf den Küchentresen, ich musterte sie ruhig, sie schaute mir nachdenklich zu, wie ich ein Glas Orangensaft fühlte und es ihr reichte. „Ist... das okay für dich?" fragte ich abwartend.

„Ich sollte wohl eher fragen, wann du einziehst, oder?"

„Was?" Überrascht und überrumpelt starrte ich sie an. „Wie...meinst du das?"

„Du...der Ring, heute trägst du ihn an der Hand, sonst am Hals und... gestern...im Labor, da... da haben welche geredet, sie... meinten... es... es sei...absurd, dass Taylor nicht heiratet wegen einer Tochter die es nun gibt..." Sie senkte den Kopf und sah auf ihre Hände. Ich fluchte innerlich und umrundete rasch den Tresen, fasste ihre Hände. „Hör mal, dass... das war unsere gemeinsame Entscheidung, ihr solltet euch kennen lernen, du... warst so traurig und...ängstlich."

„Aber... das ist vier Monate her!" Entgeistert starrte sie mich an.

„Ich habe fast ein halbes Jahr gewartet, ehe Mac bereit war, zu sagen, dass er mich liebt." Ich strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich bereue nichts, es war richtig. Ihr zwei hattet Zeit verdient und ich war jeden Abend hier, wir haben zu Mittag gegessen, oder zu Abend." Ich lächelte ihr zu und nickte. „Du... hättest nichts dagegen wenn ich hier bleibe?"

„Nein. Ich mag dich, er liebt dich."

„Uns beide, er würde alles für dich tuen." Ich drückte ihre Hand und holte die frischen Waffeln aus dem Ofen. „Ich hoffe die magst du? Möchtest du etwas dazu?"

„Die hast du gemacht? Die riechen gut. Ist Zimt da?"

„Ja, mit Zucker?"

„Bitte."

Sie puderte sich die Vanillewaffel mit Zimtzucker und schaute einen Moment später kauend zu mir herüber. Doch sie sagte nichts, erst als ich mir Wasser holte und mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. „Christine?"

„Ja?"

„Seit... seit wann seit ihr verlobt?"

„Ungefähr zwei Wochen vor deinem Auftauchen. Das halbe Jahr davor war sehr schwer für ihn."

„Wegen... der Schussverletzung," sie nickte und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Warum weiß ich das nicht? Das mit euch?"

„Mac wollte warten, bis... du dich ihm öffnest, er wusste da war mehr als er zuerst gewusst hatte."

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte, ich...ich will das nicht alles nochmal erzählen, vor..._ihm_, im Gericht."

„Ich weiß, Mac will es auch nicht. Er hofft, dass du nicht musst, aber wenn... du bist nicht allein."

„Danke."

xXx

*_Mac_*

Ich wollte eben bei Flack anrufen, als dieser hereinkam und ich auflegte.

„He...ähm, ich wollte nicht stören."

„Nein, warte, ich wollte dich anrufen," ich seufzte, sah ihn ernst an und sah zur Tür. Er drehte sich herum und ließ die Tür ins Schloss springen. „Mac, was ist los?"

„Die Verfügung ist durch, aber... Grager hat eben bei Christine angerufen, ein Mann, auf den Havens Beschreibung passt hat versucht nach oben zu meiner Wohnung zu kommen."

„Shit. Janina?"

„Schlief noch, Christine ist bei ihr."

„Soll ich jemanden hinschicken, ich..."

„Nein informiere nur die Streife, dass... würde mich schon beruhigen, Grager hat mir eben versprochen anzurufen, wenn der Kerl wieder kommt."

Flack griff sein Telefon und gab meine bitte, als Befehl weiter, dankbar sah ich ihn an.

xXx

*_Janina_*

Der Vormittag verging im Flug und ich half Christine mit Freude dabei ihre Sachen im Bad einzuräumen, am Ende blieb Mac noch genau ein Regalfach, während wir beide insgesamt drei blockierten. Ich begann bei dem Anblick mir Sorgen zu machen, doch sie tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab. „Wir sind Frauen, er wird es verstehen."

Ich sah sie unsicher an und schaute noch mal ins Regal. „Eigentlich könnten wir uns doch auch auf ein Haarspray und einen Schaumfestiger einigen, oder?" Fragte ich leise und schaute zu ihr. Sie nickte und deutete auf das untere Regal. „Deine."

„Okay...denke ich."

Es war kurz vor zwölf und wir dabei uns fertig zu machen, als das Telefon klingelte. Ich stand neben der Anrichte und griff daher rasch zum klingelnden Gerät. „Taylor?"

_Oh... also nicht mal mehr Ortega? Verleugnest du jetzt also auch deine Mutter?! Ich schwör dir, schweig! Oder..._

*_Christine_*

Mir war klar das etwas nicht stimmte sobald sie abgenommen hatte, ihr wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und sie stand da wie erstarrt, ich lief zu ihr und aktivierte die Freisprechanlage.

_...ich komme und kille deinen Möchtegern Daddy! _

Janina ließ das Telefon fallen und wich zurück, als sie dabei gegen mich stieß tastete sie nach mir und hielt sich zitternd bei mir fest. Es war mehr als klar wer das war. Ich aktivierte die Aufnahme:

..._Schule? Mmh? Bei mir musstest du auch nicht hin, ich bekomme dich wieder, du bist MEIN Kind, ich...ICH riss mir den Arsch auf für dich! _Du Undankbares_...ich bekomme dich und dann kannst du was erleben, du..._

„Es reicht!" Ich schob Janina zur Seite und beugte mich leicht vor. „Genug! _Sie_ bekommen_ gar nichts_! Außer einen Freibrief in den Knast!" Ich knallte den Hörer auf das Gerät und zog den Stecker, dann nahm ich die Karte aus dem Anrufbeantworter und legte sie mir ins Portmornaie. Danach drehte ich mich herum und schloss den zitternden Teenager in meine Arme. „Ruhig, ganz ruhig, er kann dir nichts tuen, er kommt nicht hier rauf, okay?"

„Ich... ich will zu Mac."

„Da fahren wir jetzt so wie so hin. Komm."

xXx

*_Mac_*

Ich wollte mich eben der Schusssicheren Weste entledigen, als ich die beiden kommen sah und entschied mich dagegen, zwar waren keine Kugeln mehr in der Weste, doch mehrere Treffer, das mussten die zwei nicht sehen. Lächelnd trat ich ihnen entgegen, behielt die Weste an. „Schön, dass..."

„_MAC_!"

Janina schrie meinen Namen förmlich und schlang einen Moment später fest die Arme um mich. Verwirrt und besorgt musterte ich sie. Als Christine uns erreichte musterte ich auch sie alarmiert. „Christine, was..."

„Er hat angerufen, ich...weiß nicht alles was er gesagt hat, aber das andere reicht schon. Er..."

„Ich will nicht zu ihm, ich will nicht das er dir..."

„Niemandem wird er etwas tuen und er bekommt dich nicht. Niemals." Ich legte ihr eine Hand an den Hinterkopf, während ich sie an mich drückte und Christine einen ernsten Blick zu warf. „Wir..."

„Ich hab etwas aufgenommen," Christine zog etwas aus ihrem Portmornaie, ich erkannte die Speicherkarte meines AB und rief nach Jo und Sheldon einen Gang weiter. Eilig kamen die beiden näher.

„Sheldon, ich will das du Flack anrufst. Ich brauche ihn und Jamie. Jo hier, pack das in ein Lesegerät, ich komme gleich."

„Mac?"

„Gleich." Sie nickte und lief los, ich drückte Janina leicht von mir weg. „Wartet in meinem Büro, ich komme gleich, ich will mir das Band anhören."

Janina nickte, ging jedoch nur zögernd in den Raum. „Mac," Christine hielt mich kurz zurück. „Er hat gedroht dich umzubringen."

xXx

Wir gingen nicht mehr essen, sonder ließen etwas kommen und ich erklärte Janina, dass ich zwei Freunde, Flack und Lovato bitten würde bei ihr und Christine zu bleiben, wenn ich im Labor war. Da sie aber keines falls gehen wollte und Christine langsam ins Restaurant musste, begleitete Lovato Christine nach DownTown, während Janina bei mir im Labor blieb.

Als erstes schickte ich sie zu Sheldon, er hatte ohnehin noch mal nach ihrem Arm sehen wollen. Sie hatte sich vor einigen Tagen im Restaurant ordentlich verbrannt, als sie heimlich Christine in ihrer Gastronomie- Küche hatte helfen wollen. Als ich kam war er gerade auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Insekt, sie konnte ihm helfen die Bilder zu vergleichen und ich ging und konnte einige Anrufe tätigen.

Kaum hatte ich mein Gespräch mit dem Staatsanwalt beendet, da stand Janina schon wieder in der Tür. „Dr. Hawkes sagt, ich soll dir das hier geben und...er und Jo kümmern sich drum?"

„Komm rein, zeig her," bat ich und nahm ihr die Akte ab. Ich schüttelte mit leichtem Unglauben den Kopf, dieses winzige Krabbeltier entlarvte doch tatsächlich unseren ersten Verdächtigen, im Mordfall von heute Abend, nicht aber unseren letzten Hauptverdächtigen. Ich legte die Akte zur Seite und schaute Janina nachdenklich an. Sie war erst dreimal hier oben gewesen. Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie. „Komm mit, ich zeig dir dass Labor."

„Alles?" Ihre Augen leuchteten staunend auf und ich wusste meine spontane Idee, würde sie sehr gut für einige Zeit ablenken.

x

Es war schon 19 Uhr, Christine würde also gleich auf uns warten und ich wollte sie nicht unnötig besorgen. Ich war mir ohnehin ziemlich sicher, dass Greg nur Töne spuckte und Lovato, wie Flack, sollten viel mehr die beiden Personen beruhigen, die mir am wichtigsten waren. Also schrieb ich Flack eine Sms, dass ich Janina selbst mit heim nahm und holte sie aus dem kleinen Ausbildungslabor, in dem ich sie eine Stunde vorher mit Adam und einigen Assistenten zurückgelassen hatte. Als ich jetzt eintrat war sie mit Adam allein. „Hey, ihr zwei, ihr scheint Spaß zu haben."

„Die Mikroskope sind so viel besser, als die vom College! Ich liebe sie!"

Ich grinste und lehnte mich an den Türrahmen. „Adam, danke und... bis morgen."

„Ähm...ja, und... bis morgen," Adam nahm seine Jacke und war fast hinaus als er nochmal stehen blieb, „ähm...Boss, sie ist gut. Ich nehm sie," Adam grinste und verschwand. Janina stand jetzt vor mir und grinste. „Er ist lustig."

Ich nickte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und... nicht leicht zu beeindrucken," sagte ich, während ich sie mit mir hinaus nahm. „Was habt ihr gemacht?"

Unten in der Tiefgarage lief sie nur einen Schritt hinter mir, und kam ganz nah, in dem Teil der Garage, in dem noch immer die Deckenbeleuchtung defekt war. Sie schaute unruhig zu mir, ich lächelte ruhig zurück und legte einen Arm um sie.

Wir waren fast am Wagen, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung sah und stehen blieb. _Hab ich mich geirrt?_ Im gleichen Moment hörte ich von links ein nur zu bekanntes Geräusch. Das Entsichern einer Waffe. Instinktiv packte ich Janina und schob sie nach hinten, drückte sie hinter Adams Auto und hoffte er würde uns jeden Moment folgen.

Janina keuchte, irgendwo stieß sie an, hinter mir fiel ein Schuss, die Kugel prallte vom Betonpfeiler ab, hinter den ich es gerade geschafft hatte. Ich sah nach rechts zu Janina. Ängstlich blickte sie zu mir auf, ich bedeutete ihr dort zu bleiben. Sie nickte hastig und drückte sich näher ans Auto, kroch hinter den Reifen. _Bitte bleib da._

„_Haven_!" Rief ich, da ich keinen Grund hatte an jemand anderen zu denken. „Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen, ich bekomme sie sowie so!"

„Hah! Denken Sie ich..."

„_**NYPD**__! Waffe runter_!"

_Adam, dank Gott!_

„Ich _**sagte**_... _Waffe runter_!" Wiederholte Adam und gab einen Warnschuss ab, ich blickte hinter dem zwei Meter Pfeiler hervor. Adam grinste, als eine Waffe mit dem Fuß zwischen uns beide geschoben wurde, ich lächelte und kam um den Pfeiler herum, während der Mann vor Adam auch heraus kam. Doch es war nicht Haven. Janina wollte auch schon zwischen den Autos hervor kommen...

„_**Halt!" **_Rief ich und streckte ihr warnend eine Hand entgegen, sie sank sofort wieder zu Boden, Adam sah mich wachsam an. „Das ist nicht Haven," erklärte ich rasch und sah den Typen an, er war mir völlig unbekannt, „Wer zum Donner..."

„_Mac! Hinter dir_!"

Ich hörte den Schuss und spürte wie ich getroffen wurde, und nochmal, mir blieb die Luft weg und ich ging zu Boden. Doch der Luftmangel hielt wieder erwarten nicht an. Ich ahnte nichts gutes, vor mir wurde Adam ausgenoggt und fiel zu Boden, seine Waffe rutschte über den Beton, ich rappelte mich auf. Doch im nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie mich etwas im Oberarm traf, als ich hinschaute, entdeckte ich Blut. _Durchschuss. _Es folgte einen Schlag, oder Tritt gegen den Rücken, ich sank zurück in die Knie und keuchte. Janina schrie, aber sie war nicht mehr zwischen den Autos. _Kluges Mädchen lauf auf die Straße._

Ich blickte auf und sah mich dem Lauf einer Waffe gegenüber. Ruhig sah ich höher. „Haven, worauf warten Sie drücken Sie ab. Mord an einem Polizeibeamten, dafür kommen Sie nicht mehr frei."

„Kein Flehen!?" Schrie der Kerl mich an, jagte dann seinen Komplizen los, Janina zurückzuholen.

„Kein, denken Sie an Arya?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Das tue ich, sie kommt hier raus, meine Freunde, meine Frau sind bei ihr und Sie...im Knast."

Der korpulente Kerl wurde unruhig, es ärgerte ihn, dass er mich nicht dorthin bekam, wo er mich haben wollte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, egal ob er abdrückte, oder ich ihn überwältigte, dass Janina es nicht mitbekam.


	14. Nicht ich, aber wir, statt du oder ich

**13. Schwarze Stunde**

*_Christine_*

Es war kurz vor acht Uhr und Mac hatte rasch zu einem Tatort gemusst, es fehlten Kollegen. Überhaupt trat er immer noch kürzer und arbeitete auch erst seit drei Wochen wieder richtig. Jetzt saß ich also alleine an seinem Esstisch und wartete, das Janina aufwachte. Bisher war ich morgens immer weg gewesen, ehe sie aufstand. Wie würde sie reagieren?

Wir wussten, dass sie Angst hatte, dass ihr Greg begegnete. Deshalb und auch um einfach sicherzugehen, hatte Mac ein Annäherungsverbot angestrebt, da der Richter keinen Grund gesehen hatte, Greg Haven einzusperren, oder irgendwie auf Distanz zu halten. Ich seufzte.

Mac schien sich wirklich mehr Sorgen zu machen, als ich gedacht hatte. Zum einen hatte er Janina nicht alleine lassen wollen und zum anderen hatte er mir ein Pfefferspray gegeben. Ich schloss die Augen.

Als das Telefon klingelte zuckte ich zusammen, gleichzeitig schüttelte ich den Kopf über diese Reaktion, es war der Pförtner des Hauses. Offenbar hatte eben ein Mann versucht herauf zu kommen, der sich jedoch nicht hatte ausweisen wollen und wütend gegangen war. Er bat mich ihm Bescheid zu geben, sollten wir vorhaben die Wohnung zu verlassen, er wollte uns dann gleich am Fahrstuhl erwarten und zum Taxi bringen. Besorgt bedankte ich mich und legte auf. Ich hob wieder ab und wählte, im nächsten Moment schon bekam ich ein Freizeichen und drei mal klingeln später ging er dran.

„Mac, Gott sei Dank!"

_Christine? Was ist los? Was stimmt nicht? Janina?_

„Sie schläft. Mac, Mr. Grager hat eben angerufen, er meinte, da sei eben ein Mann gewesen, der rauf wollte, er hat sich geweigert sich auszuweisen und Grager hat ihn rausgeschmissen. Mac, ich...ich denke es war..."

_Bleibt zu Hause, kommt zum Mittag her. Ich kümmere mich darum._

„Okay, danke Mac."

Ich legte auf und drehte mich herum, hinter mir stand Janina. Fragend und verwundert schaute sie mich an. „Wo ist er?"

„Er musste zur Arbeit. Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Gut, denke ich." Janina gähnte und lächelte mir auf dem Weg ins Bad zu. „Hat... er dich aus dem Bett geklingelt? Ich halte das schon ein paar Stunden alleine aus." Sie verschwand im Bad, ich war erleichtert um eine Antwort drum herum gekommen zu sein, und das sie wohl von meinem Gespräch nichts gehört hatte. Zugleich aber war ich besorgt sie hatte sich zu offensichtlich bemüht locker zu klingen. Ich seufzte und wollte eben Frühstück machen als sie zurück kam, sie kam direkt zu mir, hielt mir meine Schminktasche und mein Nachthemd entgegen. „Okay, du... warst also hier." Sie legte beides auf den Küchentresen, ich musterte sie ruhig, sie schaute mir nachdenklich zu, wie ich ein Glas Orangensaft fühlte und es ihr reichte. „Ist... das okay für dich?" fragte ich abwartend.

„Ich sollte wohl eher fragen, wann du einziehst, oder?"

„Was?" Überrascht und überrumpelt starrte ich sie an. „Wie...meinst du das?"

„Du...der Ring, heute trägst du ihn an der Hand, sonst am Hals und... gestern...im Labor, da... da haben welche geredet, sie... meinten... es... es sei...absurd, dass Taylor nicht heiratet wegen einer Tochter die es nun gibt..." Sie senkte den Kopf und sah auf ihre Hände. Ich fluchte innerlich und umrundete rasch den Tresen, fasste ihre Hände. „Hör mal, dass... das war unsere gemeinsame Entscheidung, ihr solltet euch kennen lernen, du... warst so traurig und...ängstlich."

„Aber... das ist vier Monate her!" Entgeistert starrte sie mich an.

„Ich habe fast ein halbes Jahr gewartet, ehe Mac bereit war, zu sagen, dass er mich liebt." Ich strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich bereue nichts, es war richtig. Ihr zwei hattet Zeit verdient und ich war jeden Abend hier, wir haben zu Mittag gegessen, oder zu Abend." Ich lächelte ihr zu und nickte. „Du... hättest nichts dagegen wenn ich hier bleibe?"

„Nein. Ich mag dich, er liebt dich."

„Uns beide, er würde alles für dich tuen." Ich drückte ihre Hand und holte die frischen Waffeln aus dem Ofen. „Ich hoffe die magst du? Möchtest du etwas dazu?"

„Die hast du gemacht? Die riechen gut. Ist Zimt da?"

„Ja, mit Zucker?"

„Bitte."

Sie puderte sich die Vanillewaffel mit Zimtzucker und schaute einen Moment später kauend zu mir herüber. Doch sie sagte nichts, erst als ich mir Wasser holte und mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. „Christine?"

„Ja?"

„Seit... seit wann seit ihr verlobt?"

„Ungefähr zwei Wochen vor deinem Auftauchen. Das halbe Jahr davor war sehr schwer für ihn."

„Wegen... der Schussverletzung," sie nickte und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Warum weiß ich das nicht? Das mit euch?"

„Mac wollte warten, bis... du dich ihm öffnest, er wusste da war mehr als er zuerst gewusst hatte."

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte, ich...ich will das nicht alles nochmal erzählen, vor..._ihm_, im Gericht."

„Ich weiß, Mac will es auch nicht. Er hofft, dass du nicht musst, aber wenn... du bist nicht allein."

„Danke."

xXx

*_Mac_*

Ich wollte eben bei Flack anrufen, als dieser hereinkam und ich auflegte.

„He...ähm, ich wollte nicht stören."

„Nein, warte, ich wollte dich anrufen," ich seufzte, sah ihn ernst an und sah zur Tür. Er drehte sich herum und ließ die Tür ins Schloss springen. „Mac, was ist los?"

„Die Verfügung ist durch, aber... Grager hat eben bei Christine angerufen, ein Mann, auf den Havens Beschreibung passt hat versucht nach oben zu meiner Wohnung zu kommen."

„Shit. Janina?"

„Schlief noch, Christine ist bei ihr."

„Soll ich jemanden hinschicken, ich..."

„Nein informiere nur die Streife, dass... würde mich schon beruhigen, Grager hat mir eben versprochen anzurufen, wenn der Kerl wieder kommt."

Flack griff sein Telefon und gab meine bitte, als Befehl weiter, dankbar sah ich ihn an.

xXx

*_Janina_*

Der Vormittag verging im Flug und ich half Christine mit Freude dabei ihre Sachen im Bad einzuräumen, am Ende blieb Mac noch genau ein Regalfach, während wir beide insgesamt drei blockierten. Ich begann bei dem Anblick mir Sorgen zu machen, doch sie tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab. „Wir sind Frauen, er wird es verstehen."

Ich sah sie unsicher an und schaute noch mal ins Regal. „Eigentlich könnten wir uns doch auch auf ein Haarspray und einen Schaumfestiger einigen, oder?" Fragte ich leise und schaute zu ihr. Sie nickte und deutete auf das untere Regal. „Deine."

„Okay...denke ich."

Es war kurz vor zwölf und wir dabei uns fertig zu machen, als das Telefon klingelte. Ich stand neben der Anrichte und griff daher rasch zum klingelnden Gerät. „Taylor?"

_Oh... also nicht mal mehr Ortega? Verleugnest du jetzt also auch deine Mutter?! Ich schwör dir, schweig! Oder..._

*_Christine_*

Mir war klar das etwas nicht stimmte sobald sie abgenommen hatte, ihr wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und sie stand da wie erstarrt, ich lief zu ihr und aktivierte die Freisprechanlage.

_...ich komme und kille deinen Möchtegern Daddy! _

Janina ließ das Telefon fallen und wich zurück, als sie dabei gegen mich stieß tastete sie nach mir und hielt sich zitternd bei mir fest. Es war mehr als klar wer das war. Ich aktivierte die Aufnahme:

..._Schule? Mmh? Bei mir musstest du auch nicht hin, ich bekomme dich wieder, du bist MEIN Kind, ich...ICH riss mir den Arsch auf für dich! _Du Undankbares_...ich bekomme dich und dann kannst du was erleben, du..._

„Es reicht!" Ich schob Janina zur Seite und beugte mich leicht vor. „Genug! _Sie_ bekommen_ gar nichts_! Außer einen Freibrief in den Knast!" Ich knallte den Hörer auf das Gerät und zog den Stecker, dann nahm ich die Karte aus dem Anrufbeantworter und legte sie mir ins Portmornaie. Danach drehte ich mich herum und schloss den zitternden Teenager in meine Arme. „Ruhig, ganz ruhig, er kann dir nichts tuen, er kommt nicht hier rauf, okay?"

„Ich... ich will zu Mac."

„Da fahren wir jetzt so wie so hin. Komm."

xXx

*_Mac_*

Ich wollte mich eben der Schusssicheren Weste entledigen, als ich die beiden kommen sah und entschied mich dagegen, zwar waren keine Kugeln mehr in der Weste, doch mehrere Treffer, das mussten die zwei nicht sehen. Lächelnd trat ich ihnen entgegen, behielt die Weste an. „Schön, dass..."

„_MAC_!"

Janina schrie meinen Namen förmlich und schlang einen Moment später fest die Arme um mich. Verwirrt und besorgt musterte ich sie. Als Christine uns erreichte musterte ich auch sie alarmiert. „Christine, was..."

„Er hat angerufen, ich...weiß nicht alles was er gesagt hat, aber das andere reicht schon. Er..."

„Ich will nicht zu ihm, ich will nicht das er dir..."

„Niemandem wird er etwas tuen und er bekommt dich nicht. Niemals." Ich legte ihr eine Hand an den Hinterkopf, während ich sie an mich drückte und Christine einen ernsten Blick zu warf. „Wir..."

„Ich hab etwas aufgenommen," Christine zog etwas aus ihrem Portmornaie, ich erkannte die Speicherkarte meines AB und rief nach Jo und Sheldon einen Gang weiter. Eilig kamen die beiden näher.

„Sheldon, ich will das du Flack anrufst. Ich brauche ihn und Jamie. Jo hier, pack das in ein Lesegerät, ich komme gleich."

„Mac?"

„Gleich." Sie nickte und lief los, ich drückte Janina leicht von mir weg. „Wartet in meinem Büro, ich komme gleich, ich will mir das Band anhören."

Janina nickte, ging jedoch nur zögernd in den Raum. „Mac," Christine hielt mich kurz zurück. „Er hat gedroht dich umzubringen."

xXx

Wir gingen nicht mehr essen, sonder ließen etwas kommen und ich erklärte Janina, dass ich zwei Freunde, Flack und Lovato bitten würde bei ihr und Christine zu bleiben, wenn ich im Labor war. Da sie aber keines falls gehen wollte und Christine langsam ins Restaurant musste, begleitete Lovato Christine nach DownTown, während Janina bei mir im Labor blieb.

Als erstes schickte ich sie zu Sheldon, er hatte ohnehin noch mal nach ihrem Arm sehen wollen. Sie hatte sich vor einigen Tagen im Restaurant ordentlich verbrannt, als sie heimlich Christine in ihrer Gastronomie- Küche hatte helfen wollen. Als ich kam war er gerade auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Insekt, sie konnte ihm helfen die Bilder zu vergleichen und ich ging und konnte einige Anrufe tätigen.

Kaum hatte ich mein Gespräch mit dem Staatsanwalt beendet, da stand Janina schon wieder in der Tür. „Dr. Hawkes sagt, ich soll dir das hier geben und...er und Jo kümmern sich drum?"

„Komm rein, zeig her," bat ich und nahm ihr die Akte ab. Ich schüttelte mit leichtem Unglauben den Kopf, dieses winzige Krabbeltier entlarvte doch tatsächlich unseren ersten Verdächtigen, im Mordfall von heute Abend, nicht aber unseren letzten Hauptverdächtigen. Ich legte die Akte zur Seite und schaute Janina nachdenklich an. Sie war erst dreimal hier oben gewesen. Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie. „Komm mit, ich zeig dir dass Labor."

„Alles?" Ihre Augen leuchteten staunend auf und ich wusste meine spontane Idee, würde sie sehr gut für einige Zeit ablenken.

x

Es war schon 19 Uhr, Christine würde also gleich auf uns warten und ich wollte sie nicht unnötig besorgen. Ich war mir ohnehin ziemlich sicher, dass Greg nur Töne spuckte und Lovato, wie Flack, sollten viel mehr die beiden Personen beruhigen, die mir am wichtigsten waren. Also schrieb ich Flack eine Sms, dass ich Janina selbst mit heim nahm und holte sie aus dem kleinen Ausbildungslabor, in dem ich sie eine Stunde vorher mit Adam und einigen Assistenten zurückgelassen hatte. Als ich jetzt eintrat war sie mit Adam allein. „Hey, ihr zwei, ihr scheint Spaß zu haben."

„Die Mikroskope sind so viel besser, als die vom College! Ich liebe sie!"

Ich grinste und lehnte mich an den Türrahmen. „Adam, danke und... bis morgen."

„Ähm...ja, und... bis morgen," Adam nahm seine Jacke und war fast hinaus als er nochmal stehen blieb, „ähm...Boss, sie ist gut. Ich nehm sie," Adam grinste und verschwand. Janina stand jetzt vor mir und grinste. „Er ist lustig."

Ich nickte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und... nicht leicht zu beeindrucken," sagte ich, während ich sie mit mir hinaus nahm. „Was habt ihr gemacht?"

Unten in der Tiefgarage lief sie nur einen Schritt hinter mir, und kam ganz nah, in dem Teil der Garage, in dem noch immer die Deckenbeleuchtung defekt war. Sie schaute unruhig zu mir, ich lächelte ruhig zurück und legte einen Arm um sie.

Wir waren fast am Wagen, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung sah und stehen blieb. _Hab ich mich geirrt?_ Im gleichen Moment hörte ich von links ein nur zu bekanntes Geräusch. Das Entsichern einer Waffe. Instinktiv packte ich Janina und schob sie nach hinten, drückte sie hinter Adams Auto und hoffte er würde uns jeden Moment folgen.

Janina keuchte, irgendwo stieß sie an, hinter mir fiel ein Schuss, die Kugel prallte vom Betonpfeiler ab, hinter den ich es gerade geschafft hatte. Ich sah nach rechts zu Janina. Ängstlich blickte sie zu mir auf, ich bedeutete ihr dort zu bleiben. Sie nickte hastig und drückte sich näher ans Auto, kroch hinter den Reifen. _Bitte bleib da._

„_Haven_!" Rief ich, da ich keinen Grund hatte an jemand anderen zu denken. „Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen, ich bekomme sie sowie so!"

„Hah! Denken Sie ich..."

„_**NYPD**__! Waffe runter_!"

_Adam, dank Gott!_

„Ich _**sagte**_... _Waffe runter_!" Wiederholte Adam und gab einen Warnschuss ab, ich blickte hinter dem zwei Meter Pfeiler hervor. Adam grinste, als eine Waffe mit dem Fuß zwischen uns beide geschoben wurde, ich lächelte und kam um den Pfeiler herum, während der Mann vor Adam auch heraus kam. Doch es war nicht Haven. Janina wollte auch schon zwischen den Autos hervor kommen...

„_**Halt!" **_Rief ich und streckte ihr warnend eine Hand entgegen, sie sank sofort wieder zu Boden, Adam sah mich wachsam an. „Das ist nicht Haven," erklärte ich rasch und sah den Typen an, er war mir völlig unbekannt, „Wer zum Donner..."

„_Mac! Hinter dir_!"

Ich hörte den Schuss und spürte wie ich getroffen wurde, und nochmal, mir blieb die Luft weg und ich ging zu Boden. Doch der Luftmangel hielt wieder erwarten nicht an. Ich ahnte nichts gutes, vor mir wurde Adam ausgenoggt und fiel zu Boden, seine Waffe rutschte über den Beton, ich rappelte mich auf. Doch im nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie mich etwas im Oberarm traf, als ich hinschaute, entdeckte ich Blut. _Durchschuss. _Es folgte einen Schlag, oder Tritt gegen den Rücken, ich sank zurück in die Knie und keuchte. Janina schrie, aber sie war nicht mehr zwischen den Autos. _Kluges Mädchen lauf auf die Straße._

Ich blickte auf und sah mich dem Lauf einer Waffe gegenüber. Ruhig sah ich höher. „Haven, worauf warten Sie drücken Sie ab. Mord an einem Polizeibeamten, dafür kommen Sie nicht mehr frei."

„Kein Flehen!?" Schrie der Kerl mich an, jagte dann seinen Komplizen los, Janina zurückzuholen.

„Kein, denken Sie an Arya?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Das tue ich, sie kommt hier raus, meine Freunde, meine Frau sind bei ihr und Sie...im Knast."

Der korpulente Kerl wurde unruhig, es ärgerte ihn, dass er mich nicht dorthin bekam, wo er mich haben wollte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, egal ob er abdrückte, oder ich ihn überwältigte, dass Janina es nicht mitbekam.


	15. Familie

**14. ****Nicht ich, aber w****ir, statt du oder ich**

*_Janina_*

Gerade noch hatte es so gut ausgesehen, dann hatte er mir verboten aufzustehen, dass sei nicht Haven. Im nächsten Moment rief Adam nach Mac. Ich hörte einen weiteren Schuss, Mac stöhnte, blieb noch gerade so stehen, noch ein Schuss, er sackte auf ein Knie. Es gab einen Schlag und Adam fiel, seine Pistole rutschte unter das Auto neben mir. Ich hörte Mac und Greg, ich sah Gregs Waffe und dachte nicht lange nach. Ich griff nach der von Adam, so anders als das schießen mit einer Softairpistole konnte es nicht sein. Ich kroch hinter die Motorhaube des zweiten Fahrzeugs und von dort in den Schatten von Pfeiler zu Pfeiler ich musste hier raus. Er hatte es gesagt und auch, dass ich ihm vertrauen solle.

Ich war noch nicht weit, als wieder ein Schuss fiel, ich schrie auf. „_MAC_!" Dann aber hörte ich ihn gefolgt von Gregs Stimme. Ich beeilte mich aus diesem Bereich heraus zu kommen, als Greg mir seinen Kumpel nachschickte. Endlich sah ich den Ausgang und rannte los, dann hörte ich etwas hinter mir. Ich wirbelte herum, riss die Waffe hoch und schoss. Der Typ fiel zu Boden, ich blieb zitternd stehen, von draußen riefen Leute, sicher würde gleich jemand kommen. Ich lief auf den Typen zu und trat ihm hart auf die Hand, er ließ schreiend die Waffe los, ich trat sie weg und lief zurück von wo ich gekommen war.

xXx

_*Flack*_

Jo wirkte so besorgt wie ich mich fühlte, eben hielt Danny mit dem Wagen vor uns und stieg aus. „Irgendein Zeichen?"

„Nein," antwortete Jo. Ich raufte mir die Haare und seufzte. „Damn!"

„Das passt nicht zu Ma..."

**PENG!**

**Aaaah!**

„Die Tiefgarage!" Riefen wir zugleich, zogen unsere Waffen und rannten die Ausfahrt hinunter. Hinter uns folgte Sheldon, welcher gerade mit Lindsay aus einem Wagen gestiegen war. Danny blieb stehen, warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch sie blieb am Wagen, griff nach ihrem Telefon. Danny lief uns wieder nach. Unten an der Ein- und Ausfahrt fanden wir einen Kerl mit Schusswunde im Oberschenkel und einer definitiv gebrochenen rechten Hand, er hob gerade seine Waffe vom Boden.

„_NYPD_!" Zischte ich, er ließ die Waffe gleich wieder fallen, „Hände hoch und Ruhe!"

Jo legte ihm Handschellen an, wir trennten uns, um möglichst rasch alles abzusuchen, ein sehr ungutes Gefühl überkam mich.

**PENG**!

„Fuck," fluchte ich und lief schneller, aber weiter bedacht keine Geräusche zu machen, und etwaige weitere Täter zu warnen. Ich sah nach rechts, zwanzig Meter weiter lief Danny. Jo konnte ich gerade nicht sehen, aber ich wusste sie würde sich bemerkbar machen, wenn etwas war.

**PENG!**

„_**DAD! NEIN!"** _

Ich rannte nun doch los, scheiß auf Geräusche, der Kerl schoss auf Mac, vor _ihren_ Augen.

**PENG!**

Jetzt sah ich die beiden. Mac lag am Boden, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wo er verletzt war, oder wie schlimm. Er bewegte sich nicht, mein ungutes Gefühl wuchs an. Hinter Mac ging Haven in die Knie, in der Hand eine Waffe die er jetzt erneut auf Mac richtete. Jetzt konnte ich auch Janina sehen, sie war hinter Haven, hielt mit zitternden Händen eine Waffe. Ich überlegte nicht, zielte und schoss.

Doch ich hörte deutlich das Echo eines zweiten Schusses, nur Sekunden nach meinem eigenen abgeschossen. Haven fiel vorne über. Janina stand noch immer zwischen uns. Als ich meine Position etwas veränderte sah ich das Janina zitterte und eine Waffe hielt, beidhändig zielte sie damit weiterhin auf Haven.

Rasch schob ich meine Waffe weg, hob die Hände und hoffte die anderen blieben auf Abstand. „Janina...Janina, sieh mich an!"

Hektisch huschte ihr Blick von mir zu Haven und zu Mac. „Janina, runter mit der Waffe. Komm, es...ist..."

x

*_Janina_*

Als ich Mac wieder sah und Greg, entsicherte der gerade die Waffe. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, sie wird sich _wünschen_ nicht weggelaufen zu sein!"

Ich sah wie Mac die Augen schloss und schoss. Doch er musste auch geschossen haben, den Mac kippte vorne über und lag keuchend auf dem Boden. _Nein! Nein! Nicht... _Alles in mir zog sich zusammen. „_DAD! NEIN!"_

Greg drehte sich langsam herum, ich dachte nicht nach, Wut und Verzweiflung war alles was ich spürte. Ich schoss wieder. Der Mistkerl landete auf den Knien und richtete sich gleich wieder auf, die Waffe erneut in Macs Richtung. „Sag Good Bye!" Grinste er und schoss.

Ich feuerte ein drittes mal.

**PENG! PENG!**

„Janina...Janina, sieh mich an!"

_Den kenne ich._ Mein Kopf flog herum, automatisch richtete ich meine Waffe auf den Neuankömmling. _Ja ich kenne ihn!_ Rief mir eine Stimme zu, ich sah zu Greg er rührte sich nicht, Mac auch nicht, doch...da! Er tastete mit seiner Hand nach seiner Brust, blickte an sich herunter.

„Janina, runter mit der Waffe. Komm, es...ist...vorbei. Janina, gib mir die Waffe. Komm schon, Kleines."

Als ich aufsah, stand der Freund meines Vaters gleich vor mir und drückte meine Hände runter. „Komm Kleines... lass los."

Ich begriff nicht, bis ich spürte, wie er vorsichtig meine Finger von etwas löste. Ich zuckte zusammen, ich hielt noch immer die Pistole, ruckartig ließ ich los. Flack nahm die Waffe weg und reichte sie in Richtung der anderen, die eben gekommen waren, dann zog er mich fest an sich.

x

*_Flack_*

Kaum hatte ich ihr die Waffe abgenommen, da stand Danny hinter mir, ich reichte die Waffe weiter und deutete hinter uns, „Adam? Haven?" Während ich Macs Tochter fest in die Arme schloss, ging Danny zu Adam. „Er lebt, wird Kopfschmerzen haben."

„Tot," meldete Jo von Haven und sah besorgt zu mir herüber.

Janina zitterte und sie weinte. Sheldon kniete sich hinter Mac, tastete nach dessen Hals. Ich runzelte die Stirn außer dem Blut am Arm konnte ich keine Verletzungen sehen. „Es ist gut, Janina, komm lass uns gehen." Flüsterte ich vorsichtshalber, Sheldon drehte Mac auf den Rücken. Janina aber riss sich von mir los und kniete gleich wieder am Boden. „Nein! Dad!"

Ich folgte ihr und hielt sie mit einiger Mühe und Kraft zurück, damit Sheldon ihn untersuchte. Doch dann sah ich, das auch Sheldon Probleme hatte, er hatte Mühe Mac unten am Boden zu halten.

Ich seufzte und ließ Janina los. Im gleichen Moment gab auch Sheldon auf, er blieb zwar neben Mac in der Hocke, ließ diesen jedoch los. Zitternd blieb das Mädchen vor Mac knien, in ihrem Blick Verwirrung. „Komm her, mir geht es gut," sagte Mac und streckte den unverletzten Arm nach ihr war einfach verwirrt und sah zu Sheldon, der grinste. Janina schloss Mac in die Arme.

x

*_Mac_*

**PENG!**

Der Schmerz kam sofort, doch die Hitze blieb aus, dennoch raubte es mir den Atem und riss mich zu Boden. Im gleichen Moment begriff ich, ich trug noch die Schussweste. _Schutzengel!_ Schoss es durch meinen Kopf.

„_DAD! NEIN!"_

**PENG! PENG!**

Zwei Schüsse, einer vor, einer hinter mir. Ich zwang mich trotz der Schmerzen zu atmen und ahnte das ich meine Rippen noch eine Weile spüren würde. Haven lag am Boden, nur einen Meter vor mir, Blut quoll aus mehreren Wunden. _Janina, sie war..._

„Janina...Janina, sieh mich an!" Hörte ich plötzlich Flack hinter mir, doch er ging an mir vorbei. Ich zwang mich aufzusehen und meine Brust abzutasten, mein Brustkorb schmerzte aber nicht so höllisch, wie es hätte sein müssen. Wie aus weiter ferne hörte ich Don erneut, langsam lichtete sich die Dunkelheit vor meinen Augen.

„_Janina, runter mit der Waffe. Komm, es...ist...vorbei. Janina, gib mir die Waffe. Komm schon, Kleines."_

„_Komm Kleines, lass los."_

_Waffe! Janina? Bei..._ Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, doch zwei Arme drückten mich zurück. Es war Sheldon, er riss den Stoff an meiner Schulter auf und wollte mich weiter absuchen, _doch nicht jetzt!_ Alles an was ich denken konnte, war Janina! Sie hatte geschossen, sie war dreizehn und sie hatte geschossen, sie kümmerten sich nicht um ihn, vermutlich war er tot. Ich musste zu ihr. „Mac, bitte, lass dich untersuchen, du..."

Sheldon gab auf als mein Hemd auf war und Flack der eben noch mit ruhigen Worten versucht hatte Janina fortzubringen gab seine Bemühungen ebenfalls auf. Sie kam rasch näher, zögerte starrte mich ungläubig an. Ich streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Komm her, es geht mir gut." Sie umarmte mich sehr vorsichtig. Sie weinte und doch in ihren Zügen lag ein freudiges Lachen. Ich schob sie etwas weg und nickte. „Es... ist alles gut. Okay? Ich... hatte noch meine Weste an, von heute Morgen."

Sie sah zu Sheldon, ich sah ihn erleichtert nicken. „Du hast dennoch Schmerzen, fahrt ins Krankenhaus."

„Darauf... kannst du wetten," sagte ich ihm ehe ich mir mir von ihm und Janina aufhelfen ließ.

Die Rettungskräfte zogen mir die Weste aus und ich sah an mir herunter. Lindsay und Danny warteten mit Janina einige Meter weiter. Ich seufzte. Ich wünschte mir ich hätte ein Taxi genommen, ich wünschte das Passierte ungeschehen machen zu können. Vor allem, dass sie geschossen. Ich schloss gepeinigt die Augen, als der Notarzt meine Rippen betastete.

Er nickte. „Röntgen, mindestens eine ist gebrochen."

Ich nickte und bedeutete Danny der eben hersah, das Janina kommen sollte. Das Mädchen ließ sich dass nicht zweimal sagen und nahm meine Hand kaum das sie vor mir stand. Ich lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. „Dad also?" fragte ich leise.

Sie presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und nickte dann. „Ich...ich konnte dich nicht..."

„Hey, schon gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung, okay?"

„Dad?"

„Ja?" Ich sah sie einfach an, dieses eine Wort, war so viel besser, als alles andere. Ich fühlte mich, als müsste ich laut jubeln. „Christine...sie...sie wohnt jetzt bei dir..._uns,_" begann sie ruhig und schloss ihre Arme um meinen Hals, drückte mich. Ich legte den unversehrten Arm ebenfalls um sie. „...wir...haben all ihre Sachen aus und in die Schränke geräumt."

„Wieso?" Fragte ich verwundert, es passte nicht, das Christine...

„Weil... wo ist..."

„Mac! Mac! Halt Moment!"

Ich sah an meiner Tochter vorbei und entdeckte Christine, eilig kam sie näher, musterte erst Janina, dann mich und schloss uns nacheinander in die Arme. Ihre Erleichterung war greifbar.

xXx

Stunden später nach dem Checkup im Krankenhaus betraten wir zu dritt meine Wohnung und zum ersten mal in dem Wissen, das wir zu dritt bleiben würden. Christine lächelte plötzlich als sei ihr etwas eingefallen und bat uns, zum Sofa zu gehen. Während sie im Schlafzimmer verschwand, suchte ich mir Platz auf einem Stuhl. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht kam Christine zurück. „Hier, das ist deiner."

Ich lächelte, nickte und nahm ihr den Verlobungsring ab, steckte den silbernen Ring an meine Linke Hand. „Ich liebe dich Christine."

„Ich weiß und ich dich, mit allem was dazugehört."

„Janina? Komm her!"

Sie nickte und kam langsam zu uns, wir reichten ihr beide eine Hand. „Meine Familie und...ich will nicht länger warten. Christine? Nächsten Monat, heirate mich nächsten Monat."

„In vier Wochen?" Fragte sie verblüfft, während Janina langsam zu strahlen begann. Ich legte den Kopf leicht schief und blickte die Frau, die ich liebte genau an. „Oder in...drei Wochen?" Fragte ich zurück und trat langsam näher, ich küsste sie. „Lass uns nicht zu lange warten."

„Wir...wir gehören zusammen."

„Hier ist mein zu Hause," flüsterte Janina nun leise und lächelte uns zu. „Ich...hab euch lieb."


	16. Novembermorgen

** 16. Novembermorgen**

*_Janina_*

Ich stellte meine Tasche an ihren Platz, unter dem Tresen, begrüßte Tara und band meine Schürze um, bewaffnet mit Papier und Stift trat ich an den ersten Tisch. „Hallo, Guten Abend, ich bin Janina und für heute Abend ihre Bedienung, was darf es sein?"

„Ein wenig, jung, mmh?"

„Bitte?"

„Du. Du bist etwas jung zum arbeiten, wo ist der Besitzer, ich..."

„Ich bin vierzehn, vierzehn. Meiner zukünftigen Stiefmutter gehört dieses Restaurant. Ich helfe hier freiwillig und meine Aufsichtsperson ist anwesend. Also...darf ich Ihnen jetzt etwas bringen?"

„Ich...habe schon viele Ausreden gehört, das überprüfe ich doch lieber..."

Er stand auf, ich sah ihm entgeistert hinterher. _Ist der übergeschnappt?_

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

„Nichts für ungut Sir, ich..."

„Ja. Er meint ich darf hier nicht arbeiten und will zu Christine."

„Sir, darf ich fragen was Sie das angehen sollte?" Fragte mein Vater den Mann, der schaute verärgert zu meinem Vater. Ich seufzte. „Das geht Sie nichts an!" Fuhr der Kerl, Dad an, ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen, ich wusste das Dad sich vieles gefallen ließ, das aber sicher nicht.

„Ich denke schon, sie ist meine Tochter. Also, wer sind _Sie_?"

„Andrew Grump von der Fürsorge und ich..."

„Detectiv Mac Taylor, Supervisor des CSI und Leitender CSI des hiesigen Labors. Ich kenne die Gesetzte also. Janina macht was sie machen darf und ihre Kollegin Prienna Sorren, war erst gestern hier. Ich schlage vor, sie reden erst mal mit ihr, ehe Sie hier Maßnahmen ergreifen wollen. Möchten Sie nun etwas bestellen? Oder nicht?"

„Wir bekommen zwei Kaffee und zweimal das Tagesmenü," erklärte die Frau am Tisch und zog den Mann wieder zu sich herunter. „Ich sags dir immer wieder, du bringst dich noch mal in Schwierigkeiten."

Dad nahm mich an der Schulter und führte mich zurück zum Tresen, wo Christine besorgt auf uns wartete. Er beruhigte sie und eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir gemeinsam an einem der Tische und aßen zusammen.

„Ich...habe einen Termin." Durchbrach mein Vater mitten beim Essen die Stille. Abwartend schaute ich von einem zum anderen. Christine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Samstag, diesen Samstag."

„Wirklich?"

Er nickte und sah zu mir. „Aber nur, wenn ich von Janina nicht wieder höre, dass du keine Pause machst. Oder mich Tara anruft, weil du am freien Tag hier herum läufst. Tara und Vicky haben mir nachdrücklich erklärt, dass sie auch einige Tage sehr gut alleine zurecht kommen."

Ich nahm meinen Teller und stand auf, das klang nach einem Gespräch, dessen Zeuge ich nicht unbedingt werden musste. Ich setzte mich an den Tresen.

„He, was ist los, Kleines?"

„Ehekrach?"

Tara grinste breit. „Vor der Hochzeit?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln, schob mir eine neue Gabel Nudeln in den Mund und antwortete erst wieder nach dem Schlucken. „Nicht mehr lange davor und _er_ sagt _ihr_ gerade, dass sie sich an ihr Frei und ihre Arbeitszeiten, also auch Pausen zu halten hat."

„Ouh." Tara kassierte einen Gast rasch ab, verabschiedete ihn und sah wieder zu mir. „Und? Findest du deine Familie immer noch harmonisch?"

Ich kicherte. „Irgendwie schon, nach Streit folgt Frieden, da! Siehst du." Ich schob ihr meinen leeren Teller zu und wir beobachteten beide wie Dad und Christine sich küssten.

„Die sind so süß zusammen, so vertraut und liebevoll. So was will ich auch mal haben."

Ich stand auf, ging zu ihr hinter die Theke und umarmte sie kurz. „Warte ab, die Liebe kommt, wenn du sie nicht erwartest," sagte ich ihr und schnappte mir wieder meine Arbeitsausrüstung.

„Von wem hast du Küken, denn das? Nie und nimmer von deinem Dad."

„Stimmt, aber von meinem Stiefbruder."

Tara kicherte und ich ging wieder an die Arbeit.

*_Mac_*

„Die beiden verstehen sich wirklich gut."

Ich nickte, ja es war unbestreitbar, das die neunzehnjährige Tara und meine Tochter sich gut leiden konnten, nur hatte ich noch nicht so ganz durchschaut, ob es wirklich eine Freundschaft war, oder eher freundschaftliche Sympathie unter Kollegen. „Scheint so."

„Keine Sorge Mac."

„Ich mach mir keine."

„Du grübelst."

Ich nickte, sie hatte Recht. „Stimmt. Ich frage mich, was Tara von dieser Freundschaft hat. Sie ist gute fünf Jahre älter."

Christine seufzte und sah mich plötzlich sehr ernst an. „Ich habe dir nie gesagt, wie ich Tamara gefunden habe, oder?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, plötzlich sehr hellhörig geworden. Nein, das hatte sie wirklich nicht, was gab es da wohl zu wissen? „Wie?" Fragte ich schlicht. Sie nickte, deutete aber nach hinten und ich folgte ihr in den kleinen Hinterhof. „Tamara hockte eines Abends hier zwischen den Müllcontainern und hat Essen aus dem Müll gesucht. Als ich kam, ist sie geflüchtet. Am nächsten Tag habe ich ihr eine Tüte mit nicht verwendeten Resten gegeben und einen Zettel reingelegt."

„Was stand da drauf?"

„Das sie jeden Abend eine Tüte bei mir abholen kann, aber das sie den Eingang benutzen soll. Sie kam eine Woche lang und war immer pünktlich. Dann kam sie zwei Tage nicht und hatte beim nächsten mal einen jüngeren Jungen dabei, ich hatte hier einen Wasserrohrbruch und gar nicht auf. Sie hat den Jungen, ihren achtjährigen Bruder an einen der Tische gesetzt und er hat Hausaufgaben gemacht, während sie mit geholfen hat Wischen und Spülen. Der Kleine hat geschlafen, als wir fertig waren. Ich habe ihr einige Lebensmittel mitgegeben und sie gebeten am nächsten Tag zu kommen, wenn er Schule hat."

„Sie kam," folgerte ich und nickte. Christine nickte auch. „Sie kam und ich erfuhr, das die Mutter trank, der Vater im Gefängnis saß und sie sich damit alleine um Joshua kümmerte. Ich habe sie dann angestellt, unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie ihre Schule macht und dann hier ihre Ausbildung. Seither macht Josh hier jeden Tag seine Hausaufgaben und sie bekommen die Lebensmittel zum Einkaufspreis."

„Und inzwischen geht sie aufs Abendcollege." Ich nickte. Nein das hatte ich nicht gewusst und ich ahnte, das noch etwas kam, als ich Christine ansah. Sie seufzte. „Am Anfang hat auch ihre Schwester, Beth hier ihre Aufgaben gemacht, dann kam sie immer seltener und Tara hat sie zweimal von der Wache abholen müssen. Beim dritten mal gab es keinen Anruf, sondern es kamen zwei Beamte, Tara war gerade siebzehn. Die Polizisten hatten ihre Mum nur volltrunken gefunden und so kamen sie her. Bethany... sie war im Drogenrausch mit anderen am Strand gewesen und...sie ist ertrunken."

„Wie alt, war die Kleine?"

„Fast fünfzehn und Janina nicht unähnlich."

„Verstehe. Und... Josh?" Fragte ich. Irgendwie konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Fürsorge den Jungen bei einer siebzehnjährigen und der volltrunkenen Mutter gelassen hatte.

„Lebt inzwischen als Pflegekind bei Tara. Dazwischen war er ein Jahr lang in einer Pflegefamilie, dort ist er jetzt am Abend, solange wie Tara arbeitet und über Nacht, wenn sie die Nachtschicht hat."

„Was hab ich nur für eine Samariterin als Frau?" Fragte ich und zog Christine an mich, sie schmunzelte. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Bei mir ist es mein Job."

Sie lachte und ich fiel mit ein, ehe wir in einem langen Kuss versanken.

xXx

Vier Tage später, Samstag Abend

*_Janina_*

Alle Freunde von Mac und Christine waren da und niemand hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung, Dad hatte nichts gesagt, das wusste ich. Vielstimmig wurde ich begrüßt als ich jetzt hereinkam und ein kleiner blonder Wirbelwind raste auf mich zu und knallte gegen meine Knie. Lachend beugte ich mich hinunter. „Hey, Lucy!"

Ich hob das Mädchen hoch, in die Arme und ging mit ihr um die Theke herum, ging zu den anderen an den Tisch. „Hey, Leute!"

„Hi, Janina," Danny stand auf und wollte sich sein Mädchen zurückholen, doch Lucy schien überhaupt nicht einzusehen, wieso. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und klammerte ihre Arme um meinen Hals. „Ich will bei Jai-ina bleiben!"

Als Danny einen neuen Versuch startete sich seine kleine Tochter zu holen sah sie ihn überaus missmutig an und schlug nach seiner Hand, ehe sie sich gleich wieder bei mir festklammerte. „Nein! Weg! Lass mich!"

Danny senkte die Arme und starrte seine kleine Tochter fassungslos an. Während hinter ihm seine Frau kam. Lindsay legte ihrem Mann einen Arm um, die anderen in seinem Rücken grinsten inzwischen breit. Seine Tochter aber sah zufrieden zu mir. Unschuldig schaute ich von der Kleinen zu Danny.

„Komm schon, Danny du kannst deinen Sohn nehmen."

„Hast...hast du das eben gehört?" Fragte er Lindsay perplex.

Sie grinste breit und amüsiert. „Sei doch froh, vor kurzem hast du dich noch beschwert, dass sie dir, oder mir zu sehr am Rockzipfel hängt." Danny schaute uns protestierend an, die anderen lachten und Lindsay zog ihn mit sich zurück zu ihrem Platz, während ich mich neben Dad setzte und die anderen einen Stuhl auf rutschten, damit Lucy neben uns passte. Es wurde wieder ruhig und einen Moment später stand Dad auf. Alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu.

„Also, Freunde...wir...sind heute hier, weil wir gleich zwei Gründe zum feiern haben. Christine und ich..."

„Ihr heiratet endlich?" Sheldon grinste sehr breit und warf Mac einen provozierenden Blick zu. Doch der ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. _Typisch Dad._ Er grinste und nickte dann. „Wann?" Rief Danny und war dabei sichtlich begeistert. Die anderen waren nicht weniger Erwartungsvoll. „Wo?" Fragte Jo.

„Ehrlich? Wann?"

„Wurde auch Zeit," grinste Adam. Mac grinste und Christine streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, er nahm sie und die beiden schauten sich kurz an.

„Samstag," antwortete Dad, „In vier Tagen."

Alle starrten ihn an und gleich redeten wieder alle durcheinander.

„Nächsten..."

„Wow, ihr habt es aber plötzlich eilig!"

„Samstag!"

„Wow!"

Ich grinste amüsiert und da sollte man meinen, Erwachsene wüssten miteinander zu kommunizieren. Lucy rutschte jetzt unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Was ist los? Was ist?" Fragte sie, doch ich war zu sehr gefangen von den Emotionen am Tisch. Das Kind rutschte vom Stuhl und lief zu seiner Mutter.

„Warum plötzlich die Eile Mac?" Fragte Jo, als die anderen verstummten. Er grinste und schaute kurz zu mir und Christine, ehe er zu Jo sah. „Wir wollten ohnehin die nächsten Wochen heiraten und die Eile, nun... wir hatten unsere Gründe. Janina geht jetzt aufs College und im nächsten Monat für drei Monate nach Irland." Mac machte eine Pause und ich sah genau, die Skepsis in Jo Danvilles Gesicht. Er fuhr fort: „Und zum anderen, Christine.. und ich... wir werden Eltern."

„Was?!"

„Nein, dass..."

„WOW! Glückwunsch Mac! Christine!"

„Wahnsinn! Gratuliere!"

Mein Vater strahlte jetzt wieder übers ganze Gesicht und ich grinste breit. Jo stand im nächsten Moment hinter mir, umarmte erst ihn, dann Christine. „Ich freue mich ja so für euch. Das sind super Nachrichten."

„Danke, Jo," bedankte er sich. „Danke dir," sagte auch Christine, dann kamen die anderen. Die Messers blieben erst bei mir stehen. Danny strich mir durch das Haar. „Na, große Schwester also, mmh? Und...Irland also?" Ich lächelte und nickte ihm zu. Er grinste. „Viel Spaß, junge Lady!"

Seine Frau Lindsay kam ganz nah und drückte mich an sich. „Ich gratuliere dir auch, und viel Spaß in Irland."

„Danke."

Eine viertel Stunde später bediente sich jeder am aufgebauten Buffet und es wurde ein fröhliches, munteres Abendessen. Wir alle redeten munter durcheinander und es war spät in der Nacht, ehe wir den Laden schlossen, um nach Hause zu fahren. Unser zu Hause, mein zu Hause. Und jetzt bekam ich auch noch einen kleinen Bruder, oder eine Schwester. Könnte ich glücklicher sein? Nein.


End file.
